


Acceptance

by ChinaSparkles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Most likely slow burn, Multi, Possible Slow burn, Possible happy or sad ending, Suicide Attempt, Undecided Relationship(s), more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaSparkles/pseuds/ChinaSparkles
Summary: You only wanted to be left alone. It was a beautiful night. There were no flowers in sight. The birds were silent, and people like you just wanted to escape from it all. You were numb to the world and about ready to accept the choice you had made. Until a something caught your attention. Torn between what you had decided and a need to sate your curiosity. You unknowingly change your fate as you decide to sate your curiosity. Deciding it would be the last thing you would do.Monsters have been on the surface for nearly four years. The relationship between humans and monsters is one of tolerance at best. Some people love the monsters, and others wish they would go back to where they came from. Thanks to pressure from various groups and not wanting to repeat past mistakes monsters have rights just like humans. They are allowed to live their lives as they choose, but most with the knowledge that not all humans tolerate them. Hate crimes sadly aren't all that uncommon as the years go on they are becoming fewer, and fewer, but still there are groups that wish to make the monsters got back to the mountain or dust them.





	1. Time to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> You only wanted to be left alone. It was a beautiful night. There were no flowers in sight. The birds were silent, and people like you just wanted to escape from it all. You were numb to the world and about ready to accept the choice you had made. Until a something caught your attention. Torn between what you had decided and a need to sate your curiosity. You unknowingly change your fate as you decide to sate your curiosity. Deciding it would be the last thing you would do.
> 
> Monsters have been on the surface for nearly four years. The relationship between humans and monsters is one of tolerance at best. Some people love the monsters, and others wish they would go back to where they came from. Thanks to pressure from various groups and not wanting to repeat past mistakes monsters have rights just like humans. They are allowed to live their lives as they choose, but most with the knowledge that not all humans tolerate them. Hate crimes sadly aren't all that uncommon as the years go on they are becoming fewer, and fewer, but still there are groups that wish to make the monsters got back to the mountain or dust them.
> 
> A young skeleton learns this the hard way when he trust his new 'friends' and allows them to take him with them to a 'party' He is unsure how he got away, but he was hurt badly. A person appears saying they would help him, but he isn't sure if he should trust them. In the end he might not have a choice.

_Hi hope everyone is having a pleasant time. ^-^ This is my first time trying to write a fanfiction, and honestly not sure what is gonna happen, but I have always wanted to try and write one. Especially with so many inspirational writers out there. I should of went with something a bit light-hearted for my first story, but this happen.... so hopefully it will be fine. ><_

_Of course, this goes without saying I do not own Undertale or any of the music used for this story. This is an Au that is heavily inspired by not only Undertale, but other such works as Songtale, Dancetale, Underswap, and possibly others, but since I haven't fully planned out everything we will see how this goes._

_That being said pairings other then Alphys/Undyne, and possibly Asgore/Toriel haven't been decided yet. So feel free to suggest a pairing, or maybe something you might like to see in the story. As for will, this story have smut or not, unsure at this point in time. There will be mentions of suicide attempts, thoughts of self-harm, racism, physical, and mental abuse. Along with character deaths. Though they will most likely not be main characters, instead either being a character of my creation or minor characters. Though be warned there might be main character's death._

 

**  Overall Pov **

 

Staring ahead with unseeing eyes, a figure silently held vigil. The sound of crashing waves filled the air. Upon the breeze, the scent of salt, and rusted metal had long since faded from their senses. The sun has recently set, casting the world into darkness. Even still it wasn't completely dark, there were lights towards their back, and several security lights a few feet to their left and right. Even still the shadows were long, giving the area a less than welcoming view. Despite this, it was looking as if it would be a pleasant evening. The last bit of chill from spring was nearly gone. Yet it wasn't unbearably hot. A slight breeze ruffled the figure's hair and clothing. Causing them to raise their right hand, and tuck the loose tresses behind their right ear. In a vain attempt to keep the offending locks from annoying them. At least the hood of their hoodie kept most of it from bothering them.

Being on the outskirts of town, the light pollution wasn't as bad. Allowing several stars to shine brightly upon the dark canvass of the celestial body hanging overhead. It was the kind of night that lovers would come together and enjoy basking in its splendor, but that wasn't their goal this night. No, they were numb to it all. To onlookers, unless they happen to catch a glimpse of them it was easy to overlook them. Sitting as still as a statue, their back resting against an old wooden pole. That nearly hid them from sight. Their feet hanging freely over the side of the pier, with the waves relentlessly crashing below. Even if one were to catch a glimpse, it was near impossible to tell their gender. For despite the warm weather. They wore a dark-colored hoodie that hung loosely from their form, and a pair of loose fitting dark-colored sweatpants. They nearly seemed to blend in, and that was exactly what they wanted.

They didn't want others to bother them. They needed the darkness to wrap around them and hold them like a mother's embrace. Holding them close and not wanting to let them go, until they were ready for it too. How long had they been sitting there? They didn't remember nor did they honestly care to guess. The sun had been close to setting when they had arrived. All around them had been happy smiling people. Chatting as they made their way to some destination. Hurrying their steps as night had begun to set. Until soon the murmurs had all but disappeared. The people had gone about their lives. Most likely going home or to a nicer area not wishing to be caught after dark in an area that wasn't exactly the safest at night. Strange how something as common as the sunset could make an area go from friendly and welcoming, to creepy and threatening. Yet for their purpose it was fine. They preferred it actually. It made things easier for them.

For the first time since their arrival they allowed a soft sigh to escape their lips. Closing their eyes they rested their head against the old wooden pole. Their face tilted up ever so slightly up as the breeze became slightly cooler. The moon was beginning to rise, and despite the numbness, they felt there was a small peaceful smile tugging at their lips. It was a beautiful night. There were no flowers in sight. The birds were silent, and people like them just wanted to escape from it all.

 

** Reader Pov **

You couldn't have picked a better night honestly. Having come to terms with your decision, you were in no rush. Already you had cried and battled with yourself. Teetering on the edge of doing what you wanted or trying to continue fighting, but the fight was all gone. In its place was an acceptance that was able to finally put your mind at ease. For once your mind was no longer plagued with worry or doubt, and honestly, it was the best feeling you had felt in a long time. It had taken you so long to get here, and now you were gonna enjoy it. When all was said and done no one would miss you. If you were lucky, no one would ever find evidence of your existence. Allowing you to be one of many that simply seemed to disappear. That thought comforted you. It was why you chose this place. During the day the hustle and bustle was commonplace, but once night came no one stuck around. Especially not in this place, it was considered dangerous. Thanks to the gangs, tweakers and of course the illegal dealings that loved to hide in the shadows. It was a place known by many, where people went missing and were rarely found.

It nearly made you laugh as you once more thought about how strange it was that during the day, this same knowledge and fear seemed so far from people's minds. Instead, the smile stayed on your lips as you opened your eyes, and stared at the moon rising overhead. It would be the only witness to what you had planned, and for that, you were filled with a sort of cool relief. Once you had been like everyone else basking in the sun. Hiding away from the darkness. Yet when things changed the light which had once protected you became something you feared, and the darkness had become your only source of safety. Welcoming you into its cool embrace. Never judging you, simply holding you until the sun chased it away. The only light in the darkness you now sought was the moon. It was your only friend, and confident. It brought you comfort when you had started allowing dark thoughts to fill you. Even still it never turned you away. So now it was fitting as the moon in its full glory, shining overhead would be there when you finally found peace and accepted that the constant battle of trying to live just wasn't worth it. You knew not what awaited on the other side. At one time it had terrified you, but could it be any worse then what you had endured so far?

In the distance a sound broke through the fog of your mind. Causing your smile to disappear. It had been rather loud being able to be heard over the waves. Tilting your head ever so slightly to the right you listened. Wondering briefly if some drunk was nearby. Hopefully, they would just move on, you didn't want to deal with anyone, but for a long while, nothing happened. Perhaps it was a figment of your imagination. Maybe some last-ditch attempt to stall you long enough that you would begin to doubt your decision and reconsider your options. This new line of thoughts nearly caused you to roll your eyes. It was pathetic honestly, but how many times before had you tried to find your rest, to only chicken out in the end? Far too many. Each time had ended the same. Right before you could end it all, you would freeze then out of nowhere start crying. Shaking so hard that whatever you had planned you would be unable to do. This time was different you could feel it. There was an acceptance deep inside your soul that before hadn't been there. You knew all it would take is leaning forward ever so far, and even if you wanted to stop yourself there would be no way because gravity wouldn't allow it. 

Once more you heard the sound. It echoed mostly lost to the waves, but for the briefest of moments, it sounded like someone was crying. Was someone else there feeling the same as you? Perhaps fighting against their bodies will to live. Hopefully, they would find peace with whatever decision they decided on. You had made yours and wouldn't entertain the idea of taking the time to help someone else to decide their fate. That being said the sounds of people shouting caused you to stiffen. For a brief moment fearing you had been spotted and some bleeding heart was trying to catch your attention in order to keep you from finding peace. Though that thought quickly left when you realize that the shouting was much too far away for it to be directed at you. It shouldn't of, but you became curious. Wondering what had broken the silence. It was a bit too far from you to get a full picture of what might be going on. It could be something as stupid as some teenagers throwing a party, to something as sinister as someone being murdered. It didn't concern you........ At least it shouldn't. It was one thing if you died, you had made your choice, but the thought of someone else taking another's life. Well, it didn't sit right with you. It wasn't like you could do anything to stop it, but as the shouting echoed louder you couldn't help, but to strain yourself as you listened closely trying to understand. 

'' **WHERE?!....... FUCK!!...... DUST!!!.......... MONSTER!!!!! .........GET!!!''**

The few words that you could understand were confusing. Had a monster been killed? No.... wouldn't the correct term be dusted? That would be politically correct right? Honestly, what did it matter? Wasn't like you cared one way or another if a monster was dusted or not. They had been on the surface for nearly four years at this point and you didn't care. You had your own problems. Wasn't like you needed to add anything else to them. Especially when shortly after they had arrived your life seemed to have gotten worse then it had before. You knew they had rights. You knew that all too well. At this, your neck and ribs throbbed with phantom pains. Time healed all wounds but had yet to make the memories disappear. So you knew they could get jobs, own their own homes and businesses. Get legally married and all the fun stuff that humans could do. They also had to pay taxes, deal with racism, be treated like crap. Plus for those foolish enough to have inter-species relationships they tended to get hate from both sides. At least from what you had heard. You had never even spoken to a monster let alone seen one up close. So everything you knew was from other people or something you saw on the news. In the beginning, it was cause you had no choice, and now. What was the point? Besides the relationship between the races was tolerant at best. Especially since the process to make monsters legal citizens had more to do with pressure on the government not to repeat past mistakes, and of course, everything the monsters could offer. Gold, treasures, knowledge and of course magic. The monsters had been the saving grace that the government needed. Thanks to them all focus had shifted. It was laughable really. The monsters were better off underground, but .........

Your thoughts trailed off as movement caught your attention. Out the corner of your eye, you noticed a bright light. It was gone as quick as it had appeared. It would have been easy to think it was part of your imagination if not for the fact that there was a crash from what sounded like a trashcan being knocked over, followed by a pained filled gasp. At the moment you felt a strange stirring in your chest. Knowledge that you could ignore whatever had caused the sound, and finally find rest, or go and check out whatever it was. Knowing that your curiosity would refuse to let up until you sated it.

Without much thought you shifted to stand up. You had already made your decision. There was no hurry. You would find out what was going on, then simply come back afterward. The waves, darkness, and moon would still be waiting for you. Might as well allow yourself this so that there would be nothing lingering in the back of your mind threatening to shatter the peace you had found.

With unnoticed hurried steps you make your way to the alleyway between two businesses. Both had been closed for some time, at least as far back as you could remember, but recently these old buildings have been steadily bought up to make way for new businesses. It was only a matter of time, but be that as it may, the alley was still dark. No lights being able to piece the darkness. All was still, and silent. For a moment you hesitated. Why? Honestly, you have no clue, but once it was over you finally stepped foot deeper into the darkness. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust, and you could make out the outlines of trashcans and various other things, but couldn't see anything clearly. So you carefully venture further it was faint, but you could hear raspy breathing. There was someone there! Tempted to call out, you froze when there was movement. Your breath caught as two dim cyan lights suddenly seemed to peer at you from the darkness. They were unsteady, shaking, and fuzzy around the edges. What the heck? 

Forcing yourself to breathe, you opened your mouth attempting to say something, anything. When suddenly a glowing bone cyan bone appear, and you nearly screamed. For behind a fallen trashcan, the dim light illuminated what appeared to be a skeleton. You would have turned and run if not for the pained whimper that filled the air. For several moments your could only stare at the form before you. Your mind unable to understand what it was seeing. There was a skeleton! Though it might sound crazy, you could see its chest moving. Like it was breathing? Could see the strange lights from before floating in dark empty sockets. It was alive?! The bone suddenly stopped glowing and fell to the ground with a clatter. Causing you to jump. The cyan lights seemed to dim more, and you watched as they disappeared, only to reappear several moments later. In your shocked state, you failed to hear the shouting and the sound of running feet until they were much too close. Whatever was in the alley with you, was trying so hard to stop its whimpering, but it was failing badly. It was scared, and even without seeing it fully you knew it was hurt. 

What should you do? This doesn't involve you, but you didn't have long to think about it. People were obviously looking for this..... person?... skeleton?..... monster? Whatever ever it was. If they found it then there was a good chance it wouldn't survive the night. That is most likely why you chose the option you did. If it was a person's choice to die you wouldn't stop them, but this was wrong. No one should decide when someone else dies! So with that in mind, you turned. Making it to the end of the alleyway you had only, but a moment to brace yourself as several figures descended upon your location. ''Hey! You there have you seen a monster around here?'' One of the figures asked as you forced yourself to swallow thickly and lean against the wall trying to look casual. Happy that the hood of your hoodie was up so that they couldn't see your face. As you crossed your arms over your chest. ''Yeah one of the assholes nearly knocked me over a bit ago when he ran past me the fucking jerk.'' You couldn't lie completely too worried they might notice. You also hoped you hadn't taken to long to answer or spoke too quickly. There was at least eight of them, and you weren't stupid enough to think you had any chance in hell to defend yourself if they decided to try and 'persuade' you to tell the truth. So a sort of truth should be ok?... You imagined crossing your fingers as you listen to them murmur to each other. They were planning to split up, and something about checking the nearby hospitals. Damn, what the hell did the skeleton do to piss them off so badly?! Before you could think about it more, the one that had talked to you, stepped closer. You tried hard not to stiffen at you tilted your head up to look up at them. Allowing the bottom part of your face to be seen in the dim lights. ''If you happen to see a skeleton monster find one of us. It is dangerous.'' As he says the word dangerous, he points to one of the guys behind him. His lip was split, and he had one hell of a black eye. With various other bruises on his body. It looked like he had been thrown through the ringer and he wasn't the only one. Several of the others seemed to have similar injuries. 

Forcing yourself to look back at the male in front of you, you could only nod. As suddenly as they had been there, they were now gone. You would have sagged in relief if not for fear of them seeing you do so. You honestly thought they would have questioned you more, but mused that most likely they were worried that every seconded they wasted was another seconded that their prey was a little further from them. It was only after they disappeared from sight that you allowed your body to curl in on itself slightly. That was intense! With that out of the way though what were you going to do now? You didn't have your cellphone on you, so there was no way to call anyone to get help for the skeleton. Even if you moved it you couldn't take it to the hospital. You would either be caught, or it would be dusted while it was healing. Wouldn't be the first time a monster 'mysteriously' got dusted at a hospital or public place. Standing up straight you risked going back into the alleyway. You had no clue what was going on, and for all, you knew the skeleton had attacked first, but even still. The humans involved would live, the skeleton might not........ Were skeletons monsters considered alive? 

You would have to think about this later cause after your eyes once more became adjusted to the dark, you moved close to where you had seen the skeleton before. It was still in the same spot. Those lights once more took you in. They were dimmer than before. If not for the darkness of the alleyway you might not have seen them. Stopping you couldn't help, but to wonder if you got much closer. Would the skeleton attack you? Had it been planning to before? So instead of getting closer, you forced yourself to speak. ''Hey.... They're um gone.....So let's get you out of here ok? Can you stand?'' You were basically whispering as you paused several times trying to decide what to say, worried that the guys might come back and hear you if you were too loud. The figure seems to watch you for a long while. At least to you, it felt like a long time, until finally, they shook their head ever so slightly. It must of pained them, cause another whimper escaped them, and the lights disappeared momentarily.

Ok this was bad, you weren't exactly strong. While you weren't the weakest person ever. All you had going for you was that you were more of a runner. Very rarely in the past had you come across anyone that could run as fast as you, and be as agile, but that didn't help right now. Maybe you could go get help? No, they might come back, and decide to actually search the alleyway. Maybe you could help the skeleton stand, and it could lean against you? Perhaps it was better than nothing? Right? Forcing yourself to be braver then you felt you stepped closer, causing those strange cyan lights to appear once more. For a brief moment, there was a glow and it looked like a bone was trying to form, but it sputtered out. Its light giving you at least a better sense of where the skeleton was. The problem was you weren't stupid if it couldn't form its attack that meant it was way too low on magic. So chances were it couldn't stand, let alone walk. Not sure if you could even truly do anything, you sighed.

The situation seemed hopeless, but you felt a strange feeling in your chest. Something telling you that no matter what you couldn't just give up on this skeleton so with more resolve then you had felt in a long time you moved closer and moved the trashcan out of the way. The skeleton breathing picked up, and it seemed close to hyperventilating. ''Look if we don't hurry they will be back......... So let me help you ok?'' In a move that was most likely considered stupid as hell. You stepped closer, then turned and knelt down. Leaving your back exposed to the skeleton. Allowing it to choose to trust you or not. It took its time trying to decide, and right when you thought about how stupid you were acting, you heard movement, before hands touched first your back, then moved up to your shoulders, as pained filled whimpers escaped the figure behind you. The skeleton must have realized its chances were slim and decided to trust you. The poor monster had leaned forward, and with the last of its strength stretched so that its arms came to rest snug against your neck, as its chest pressed against your back. Shifting you placed your hands under its thighs at least you assume that it what you were touching. Kinda hard to know when you weren't looking and the figure was made of bone. Hefting them up a bit as gently at you could. You winced at the pained gasped that escaped them ''Sorry'' You whispered as their head came to rest on your right shoulder. They didn't say anything, but you figured they would of if you had hurt them too badly. So instead you focused on making sure they were secure before trying to stand up. 

Shock filled you as you stood and while you could feel them clearly on your back, they weren't very heavy. It was like lifting a child. For all, you know they could be. At least by going on the fact how their body was resting against yours. You weren't the tallest person ever. Being about five foot nine, but you had seen people and monsters on tv way taller than you. Yet this skeleton easily had its head on your shoulder, and its legs now wrapped around your waist though not completely, but enough that it was easy to support them better. Leaning forward a bit so that they were resting on you more you took your first step. Then another and another. Only at the entrance of the alleyway did you pause. Listening and waiting for any signs of trouble. When none appeared you risked a peek out. The coast was clear. Thanking all the powers at be for small miracles. Hopefully, you had some more luck still on your side cause now you had to get away from the pier without being spotted. Your house wasn't far, but still. There was only one of you, and an unknown amount of them at least eight or so. Didn't help you were fairly certain the skeleton had passed out. At least you assume from the fact its breathing wasn't borderline racing anymore. For a brief moment, you longingly look towards your spot, then glance at the moon. This wasn't at all what you had planned, but if the skeleton at least survived then maybe you had done some good with your life. Something to be proud of when you came back. Your plans still hadn't changed, but for now, at least they were put on the back burner as you made your way home. Sticking mainly to the shadows and praying to all the powers at be, that no one would see you.

 

 

 

_Whelp there it is for better or for worse. XD Ended up longer then I expected, but hey got on a roll and couldn't stop myself. ^-^ Trying to decide if next chapter will be from another point of view, or stay the readers._

_Until next time bye! <3_


	2. Time of healing, and a time of rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, what are you gonna do now? You have a hurt skeleton in your home. One that isn't waking up, and the only reason you are certain it isn't dead is because it hasn't turned to dust yet. You want to get help, but you doubt you will find any, at least not without risking the people looking for this skeleton to figure out where it is. Seems you have no choice. You helped the monster, now you will have to keep it alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in an unknown place, to an unknown person. The young skeleton finds himself unable to remember his own name, let alone where he comes from. Will the unknown person help him, or decide it is too much work, and leave him to fend for himself?

_Hi again everyone! ^-^ Hope everyone is having a good time. Thank you, everyone, for checking out chapter one! Hopefully, you will enjoy this next installment. So time for chapter two. It was a back and forth struggle, but decided at least for now we will stay with the reader's pov mainly, though later on, it will switch to other people's pov. The song for this chapter is[Baby of mine-Alison Krauss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCjhm-qLERQ). So without further to-do, lets see what happens next._

 

 

** Reader Pov **

 

Luck was on your side, no one seemed to notice you as you moved through the shadows. There were several moments that made you nervous, but in the end, you were now safe and sound at home. It was a bit of a struggle to get into your house. Having to keep from moving the skeleton too much, but still having to free one hand to unlock the door. You hadn't planned to come back, so all of your stuff had been left inside. Therefore some lucky person to find when one day the house was put up for sale again. It wasn't much, but it might brighten someone's day especially if they found you hidden stash of money. That being said it didn't mean you had no way in. No as cliche as it sounds you had a spare key hidden under a rock just outside your door. You had learned your lesson a long time ago, and it was a memory you really rather not repeat. Being stuck outside in the pouring rain, only for you to break in which resulted in the cops being called cause someone thought that someone was breaking in to steal stuff. It had been rather embarrassing, and you had been a nervous wreck thinking the cops were actually there to take you away to the looney bin. Knowing the real reason you didn't have your key.

It was almost amusing how in the beginning you had been so pathetic most likely still were, but that didn't matter now. No, the form pressed again your back hadn't really made a sound in a good while, and it made you nervous. Only when you had as carefully as possible shifted the small skeleton on your back to lay on your bed instead. Had it whimpered? While making you feel guilty, it also fills you with some relief. It meant that they were still alive. At least for now anyway. The house was dark, but you knew the layout better than the back of your own hand. You weren't the cleanest person, but when there was no one else, and very little things for you to trip on it had made it easy to navigate. Wasn't like you could really stop to turn on any lights anyways. The skeleton didn't seem to weigh much, but it wasn't exactly feather light either. Plus you were tired. It was like carrying a small child. One you were afraid to jostle too much least you accidentally kill them.

Only once they were safely on your bed did you turn and make your way towards the light switch so that you could see. For a brief moment you were blinded, but after allowing your eyes to adjust the sight that greeted you was strange, to say the least. Everything, for the most part, was normal. Your room was void of much save your queen size mattress that laid on the floor without a box springs or frame, and an old oak wood night stand with a galaxy themed lamp resting on it. It matched your bed at least. With your sheets, comforter and even pillowcases being all galaxy theme. They were all old, left over from your time when you had been a teenager. A good ten or so years ago at least if not more. Since you were now twenty-eight. They tugged at old memories, but you forced them back, and instead took in the sight of the skeleton for once being able to see it clearly. The poor monster didn't look good at all. At least you guessed. Wasn't like you were an expert on monsters especially skeletal ones, but from what you could see. Its bones were smudged with dirt, mud, and what appeared to be spray paint. The bright black and red markings standing in sharp contrast to what you guessed at one time had been pure white bones. Its clothing was ripped and appeared cut in places. Allowing you to see its ribs, spine, part of its femur of the right leg, and the left side of its pelvis bone. One of its sneakers was missing, and only a sock kept its foot from being seen. There were gouges in the exposed bones of its arms, and parts of its face. Those made you wince they looked deep, and there was some kind of reside leaking from them. Was that dust? Forcing yourself to look away from those you tried to see what other damage there was to the face.

Speaking of its face it was different then what you thought it would be. It was rounder giving a more cartoonish almost childlike look. Nothing like the anatomy books you remember from your time at school. Instead of a jaw free from the upper part of the face, it seemed fused. Allowing for a wide toothy grimace on its face. Though you remember clearly there had been wide open sockets earlier, they seemed closed now. Did that mean that unlike normal bone that this skeleton's face was able to change its expression? That was something to worry about later. No, you needed to focus. The poor skeleton even resting seemed in pain, even though it wasn't really moving. Save for when you focused on its chest and saw the slightest of movement showing it was breathing. Which caused, even more, questions to pop in your mind. They were pushed back cause it wasn't important right now. 

What were you gonna do? You knew some about monsters, but you weren't a doctor and you didn't know anyone that was. On top of that while, monsters had been on the surface for almost four years and were free to live where they wanted. Most were smart enough to stay near Mount Ebott. Which was nearly a nine-hour drive from your current location. It was too dangerous for them, making their risk of being dusted higher the further out they were from the mountain. Some still did, but they normally moved in groups. As it were there were no monsters in any of the towns near you at least that you knew of. It might have changed. Wasn't like you had a laptop or computer, so that you could look any of this up, and the library wouldn't be open until in the morning. No, you had to figure something out now. It most likely wouldn't make it until morning. 

While you were thinking, an idea came to you. Monsters were made of magic, maybe monster food might help? You didn't have food, but you did have sea tea! It helped you with headaches and on nights when you couldn't sleep. It helped you to function in the mornings. It wasn't the best tasting stuff, but maybe it might help? You hated to leave the skeleton alone, but you had no choice. So with that in mind, you gave it one last glance, then turned leaving the room.

The walk from your room to the kitchen hadn't taken long, with you only stopping to turn on the lights. Outside your door was a front room. It wasn't anything special just an old beat up dark brown couch in the center of the room. With a side table on the right side. Another galaxy themed lamp rested on its surface along with two books stacked on each other. There was no tv, but there was a bookshelf filled with various books, and the only photo to be found out in the open showed the smiling faces of a man, woman, and young girl. They seemed to be laughing in the picture. Though there was no sign of what had made them laugh. You didn't allow yourself to look at the photo, and instead turned towards the right and made your way towards where you knew the kitchen laid.

Most of the house was floored with some kind of wood. What type you didn't know it was most likely oak or some other light brown type of wood. Only in the kitchen and the bathroom was there tile and both had off-white color to them. At one time the floors must have been nice, but from years of neglect, they were smudged and dull looking. Stepping into the kitchen you flipped the switch. The familiar sight greeted you. The kitchen was painted white, and accented with yellow. At one time it had been sunflower theme. Though most of the items that had been there were gone. There were still some signs of the theme. Mainly the colors, but there were sunflower knobs on the cabinet and draws. Various hand painted flowers on the walls. There weren't many appliances, there was, of course, an older model refrigerator. It was white, and like the walls, someone had painted sunflowers on it. The counters were some kind of white material with the trim painted yellow.

There was a coffee maker, and on the stove was a kettle. You knew it was clean cause you had washed it out before. When you had made your decision you decided to make it easier on whoever got the house so you had cleaned it. It wasn't perfect, but there would be no nasty surprises awaiting anyone. Especially since all the food that could go bad was gone. Save for a few canned items, and things that normally didn't go bad. Luckily one of which being the sea tea that you pulled out of one of the drawers. 

For awhile you allowed your mind to wander as you set out to make the tea. Without a thought, your body went through the familiar motions. It wasn't until the kettle screamed at you, that you came back to the present. It did make you jump slightly, but it also reminded you what you had been doing. Searching through your cabinets for a suitable vessel for the tea. You came across a thermos. It was your go-to cup. It kept the tea nice and warm for hours, and it had a smaller opening than a normal cup so maybe there were fewer chances of drowning the poor skeleton. Speaking of which you hoped it was ok. After finishing up, and pouring the last of the tea in the thermos. You brought it to your lips and took a small sip. It wasn't the most pleasant thing, but it helped with your tiredness, and it wasn't too hot. It wasn't until you had made it back to the room your realized something. Could skeletons even drink anything? There was no telling, but you had to try something. Anything was better than nothing.

When you got back the skeleton hadn't moved. Which wasn't good, but it wasn't dust so that was something right? Taking a moment to think, you as easily as you could lower yourself onto the bed by the skeleton. You had no clue what to do, but a distant memory gave you an idea. 

 

 **Memory**  

A young girl lay on a bed, her small form shivering as her body was racked with coughs. Her skin was as pale as a ghost save her cheeks which were bright red. Colored by the fever that plagued her small body. Whimpering her eyes were closed tightly. Someone sat slowly on the side of her bed. ''My poor Angel, it's ok mommy has something to make you feel better.'' The voice was soft, and calmed the upset child, as she opened her eyes ever so slightly to look up at the woman. Her eyes were blurry, not being able to clearly see the woman's face, but knew there was a loving smile on her lips. Could feel the gentleness of her hand as she ever so carefully placed her hand behind the child's head, and lifted ever so slightly. In the woman's other hand was a cup of something that smelled warm and like honey. The young girl didn't feel like drinking anything, she just wanted to stop being so cold, but the warmth of her mother's hand felt so good against her sweat covered skin. Reluctantly she opened her mouth, and ever so slowly the woman began to pour some liquid into the child's waiting mouth. The warmth of the first drink, then the next seemed to slowly begin to chase away the chill that had settled in the child's body. 

As the shivering began to subside the child began to fight to keep her eyes opened. It was so hard though. Her momma was humming something, and the drink was relaxing her. The redness of her cheeks began to die down, and soon her mom pulled the drink away. Placing it on the nightstand nearby, she pulled her other hand from behind the child's head, and instead began to gently run her finger's through the child's slightly sweaty hair. ''Try to sleep my Angel, mommy will stay right here ok?'' Without much more fighting the child closed her eyes and smiled as her mom continued to hum softly to her. 

 

** Readers Pov **

Shaking your head to push away the memory you followed suit. It was a bittersweet memory, but maybe it will help you now? As carefully as you could you placed one hand under the poor skeletons head. ''If you can hear me, I have something to help you, but you have to drink it ok?'' You got no response, but you hadn't expected one, bringing the drink close to the skeleton's mouth. You were slightly shocked when it's nasal bone scrunched up with what you guess was displeasure. Unable to stop yourself you giggled softly. ''That how I felt the first time I smelt it too, but it really does help I promise.'' You weren't sure what you expected, but it wasn't the sight of the seemingly fused mouth to open, revealing sharp looking little fang. For a moment you started wondering if the skeleton might open its eye sockets, but there was no other movement. So slightly you tilted the thermos. Allowing only some liquid to escape. You expected to see liquid staining your pillow, but surprisingly none made itself known. Waiting a few seconds your repeated your action. It was strange, but you could swear that the skeleton was looking slightly better. Not by a lot, but its bones weren't as dull looking. 

For the rest of the night you repeated your actions. Every so often having to leave in order to make more, or to go to the bathroom. As the rising sun began to fill your room. The grimace on the skeleton's face wasn't as deep. Almost making it look like it was asleep, but wasn't having very good dreams. Without meaning to as the sun began to rise higher, you started dozing off. The last thing you remember seeing is the gentle rise and fall of the skeletons chest.

 

** Next night **

When you finally awoke it was late afternoon. For a brief moment, you were confused. Unsure why you were in your room. At least you assumed as much. From the familiar smells, and feel of the mattress under you. Had you left for the pier right? Trying to remember, you were brought back to the present, by the sudden feeling of something breathing next to you. For a brief moment, you hesitated to look at the other person. Maybe it had been a dream, and you had gotten drunk? Great, well this was gonna be awkward. Taking a deep breath you opened your eyes wondering who was in your bed. Hoping it wasn't anyone you knew. At least anyone you had done this with before. They were called one night stands for a reason. Not repeat night stands! To your surprise, and well horror it was a skeleton that came to focus as the blurriness left your eyes. Your eyes widened comically large, and you would have screamed if the events from the night before didn't suddenly flood your mind. Biting down on your tongue, the pain grounded you, and kept you from jolting from the bed. It might be a monster, but even still it was a skeleton, and that was a bit too hard for your mind to understand. Especially with you having just woken up. Forcing yourself to take calming breath, you could feel yourself waking up faster than you normally would. Your sleep fueled mind was catching up. Good thing the skeleton was still alive. It looked better too. Not completely, it was dirty, but the gouges weren't as deep, and somehow its bones seemed healthier. Maybe that was what your mind was making you think? The grimace from the night before was gone, and there was a just a straight line of exposed teeth. Its breathing seemed better too. For reasons unknown, this brought a smile to your lips. At least you hadn't completely messed up.

It was a bit of a struggle, but you were able to get off the bed. Your body was tired and sore. Plus at some point, one of your hands had come to rest on the skeleton's chest. Most likely as a subconscious need to make sure that it was still breathing. With one of the skeleton's hands coming to hold your wrist. It had to take a bit to free you from its grasp, but once you did, you couldn't stop yourself from looking it over one last time. You would have to clean it, but after you made it drink. The tea seemed to be really helping.

For the next few hours you worked, set about taking care of the skeleton, and some of your own needs. The moment you had stood up, you realized how badly you needed to go to the bathroom. Luckily there were no mishaps. Like before you calmly spoke to the skeleton and got it to drink. It was so weird to see its mouth open, but you wish it would open its eyes. It had been asleep since the night before, and it worried you. Not thinking it would be a good idea to wake it, you instead set about cleaning it up. It was a weird experience. You didn't dare move the skeleton so you couldn't give it a proper bath. So you had to use a rag and a bowl of water with soap. Knowing nothing you had would fit the skeleton properly you chose a short-sleeved pajama top. It wasn't fancy just black with the quote 'Dream to live' on the front in white. You might still have the pants to it, but they would be too big for the small skeleton. So you decided not to look for them. The process took a long time, and a few times you thought the skeleton might wake up, because it twitched or moved, but it didn't. You didn't think the spray paint would ever come off, but surprisingly as you gently, but firmly worked at it, the stains began to come off. Though it might have something to do with the layer of dust under it. You couldn't stop yourself from grimacing. Dust was bad for monsters, but there was quite a bit of it covering the skeleton. When it woke up, you would have to wash your sheets, but for now, you were pleased when at least it looked cleaner then it had before. Which led to another problem. Its clothes were ruined and dirty. Plus you needed to make sure nothing was broken. You should have done it the night before, but hadn't been thinking clearly. Still should you though? Would it be a good idea to change the skeleton? If you didn't and there was something seriously wrong and you didn't see it, then no matter what you did the skeleton might die, but then again there might be nothing, and if you moved the skeleton too much it might make things worse.

In the end, you worried too much about what you couldn't see. So with careful movements, you shifted the still sleeping skeleton. Pausing when it made a noise softly. You almost stopped, but it wasn't a pain filled whimper like before. It was more a soft sound like someone not wanting to be woken up. Feeling a bit braver you as gently as you could removed the skeleton's shirt. You might have been able to see glimpses of its ribs, and spine before, but it was nothing like this. Its bones while similar to a humans, were like nothing you had ever seen at the same time. They were far thicker, then a humans could ever be, and smoother. It was surreal. If you had to guess at what kind of material the skeleton's bones were made of you would guess marble. You weren't sure how to feel about it, but there was some relief in the fact that there didn't seem to be anything broken. It took less time to clean off the ribs then it did the other parts of the skeleton's body. Funny enough the thing that had made you paused for a good long time earlier had been, when you removed the skeleton's shoe, and socks. The sight of its feet had been so strange, but then again everything about this skeleton was.

Making sure to get back to the task at hand. You make sure everything was clean, then after the soap was all washed away, used a towel to dry the skeleton. It nearly made you smile as you shifted the skeleton to put the shirt on, and it reminded you of dressing a sleepy child. The skeleton actually made sleepy grumbling sounds. It took everything in you not to make a sound. Even still you were relieved when the shirt was in place. Resting close to the middle of the skeleton's thigh bones. This left the last task. For reasons unknown, you paused when your hands came to rest on the waistline of the pants. Briefly, you felt uncomfortable. Surely when the skeleton awoke it might not be too happy with you having to undress, then redressing it, but you would tell it why you had done so? Hopefully, it would understand. If not you should have thought of this earlier cause it was too late now. So with that in mind, you pulled off the skeleton's pants and relieved when you noticed it had bright blue boxers on. Leaving them, you checked briefly over the skeleton's thighs but decided against moving the skeleton's boxers. Except to pull them so that they were resting evenly where the left side had come down exposing the skeleton's pelvis. 

It was as you were going to take the bowl to the kitchen that you happen to realize something causing you to pause. This entire time you had been thinking of the skeleton as an it, like it was some type of animal, but you couldn't help to be curious if it had a gender. It didn't matter if it did or not, but you couldn't help, but to notice a few things. It was wearing boxers. Which didn't mean anything, but as you glanced at the clothes in your hands you took note that the shirt while ruined was something you might see in the boy section of a store. It was a light grey, or at least it had been. On the front, there was the picture of a blue bone, the number two and while part of the word was missing because of the rip it most likely was the word party. 'Bone 2 party' It took you a moment, but you couldn't stop yourself from rolling your eyes, as an amused smile appeared on your lips. Well whoever this skeleton was, they must have had some sense of humor. Sighing, you shifted your gaze to the pants. They were simple blue jeans, nothing stood out about them, there was a black leather belt. You were curious how the pants had stayed on the skeleton but decided it didn't matter. Chalk it up to magic, cause that was most likely the only way to explain any of this. Your gaze shifted to the sneaker, and it too was similar to something you might see in the boy section of a store. You would have to wait for it....... them to wake up to get any real answers, but you were gonna stop thinking of the skeleton as an it. Whoever they weren't an animal. With that in mind, you went back to doing what you had been doing before.

All during the night you kept watch over your charge, but they never woke up. Though at some point they began to whimper whenever you left the room for too long. The first time you had panicked thinking they were hurting, but the moment you had touched them the whimpering stopped. It took a few more times of this for you to realize what was happening. Despite being asleep, the skeleton didn't want to be alone. This caused your chest to feel funny. The monster was seeking comfort. Their brow would become furrowed, and their mouth would pull down into a frown. So each time you would hurry back. Speaking softly helping the skeleton to fall back into a more restful sleep or at least you hope so.

During one of the times making tea you realized you were starving. Your stomach grumbled angrily at you. You didn't want to leave the poor monster for too long but figured while the water was coming to the boil you could open a can and settle your stomach. So you set about your task. You had just finished eating when the kettle began to whistle. Turning off the heat, you were just about to start making the tea, when the whimpering started. Setting about your task you finished the tea as quickly as you could, and made your way to the room. ''Hey there. I'm back. It's ok.'' Speaking softly, you lightly touched the skeleton's brow. Unlike the other times though even when you touched them. The whimpering didn't stop. It went from a whimper of not wanting to be alone shifting into something that sounded more fearful. They were moving ever so slightly, and at some point, their skeletal hands gripped the blanket hard enough that you weren't surprised when the sound of fabric ripping filled the air. 

''Hey it's ok your safe. Shh shh, it's ok.'' Basically repeating yourself over and over, you sat on the bed and tried to sooth the skeleton, but nothing seemed to work. They were grounding their teeth, and you might not know a lot about skeletons, but you were certain this wasn't good. Strange blue liquid appeared on the skeleton's bones. What was happening! If you didn't know any better you would think they were sweating. Could a skeleton?....... Never mind this was all too strange, it wouldn't surprise you. Still, the skeleton's distress was getting louder, and they were starting to thrash. Worried they might hurt themselves, you tried to think of something to do. Dammit, all! You hadn't a clue what to do, and because you slept so late, had been unable to go to the library to look up any information. Nervously you began to chew on your bottom lip. Looking at the thermos in your left hand, an idea came to mind. It made you feel stupid. It wouldn't work, but when you were a child and had a nightmare or were having a bad night it had always helped. Sighing you placed the thermos down, and ever so softly began to hum. For a moment it didn't seem to work. You were about to stop feeling more than foolish at this point, but slowly ever so slowly the skeleton's movements began to stop. Their furrowed brow began to relax, and the whimpering lessened. Reaching over you, you began to pet the skeleton's head as you continued to hum. 

You aren't sure when it happened, but at some point, you had nodded off. When you came to it was still dark outside, but the sky was lightening ever so much. Showing the sun would soon be rising. Your back hurt, but that is cause you had fallen asleep sitting up. Yawning you went to move but noticed a pressure on your lap. Confused you looked down and noticed that at some point the skeleton had moved and was laying their head on your lap, their hands buried in your shirt. Holding it tightly. They looked so peaceful. Your hand moved without much thought and began to softly trail over the skeleton's skull. Causing them to nuzzle into your stomach. You had no words to describe how this made you feel honestly. You didn't normally like people to touch you, but couldn't find it in yourself to move the skeleton. So despite knowing the next day your back would be killing you, you fell asleep once more. 

For the next week you repeated this. At points, you were forced to leave. Going to the library during one trip you looked up what you could, but there was very little known about skeleton monsters. So it didn't help. You did learn that it was dangerous for monster's magic to get low, and was pleased that sea tea was on the list of items that were good to give a monster. The only other thing you found out, was monsters loved music a great deal. That at least explained why humming calmed the skeleton so much. After checking a few more things, you made a copy of the list of food and drink items. For when you eventually went to the store you could grab the mentioned food items. It was hard to find them, but when you did, you were pleased to find they were rather cheap. Grabbing some food for yourself, when you got back you had to calm the poor skeleton, but they had still yet to wake up.

So it was after one trip to the store, that you were surprised to find that the house was silent when you got home. You chest tightened as you feared the worse. Not thinking about it. You had barely shut the door, and dropped the bags in your hands on the floor. Before hurrying to the room. The sight that met you was one that caused a breath to lodge in your throat. Sitting up on your bed, with confusion on their face was the skeleton. Their eyes were open, and the cyan lights from before were once again there. Much brighter then they had been, and no longer shaking. The moment you had entered the room the skeleton stared at you without blinking. Both of you seemed frozen unsure what to do. It wasn't until you were forced to breathe that either of you moves. Taking several deep breaths you tried to calm yourself. Your brain was a whirlwind of questions. Each on the tip of your tongue, unable to decide what to ask first. Without noticing it, you began to chew on your bottom lip. The skeleton tilted their head slightly to the right, and the action reminded you so much of a dog, you couldn't stop the amused snort that escaped you. ''Hey there sleeping beauty. Glad to see you are awake.'' Your words came out calmer then you were actually felt, but with slow movements, you came to the end of the bed, and lowered yourself down slowly. The skeleton didn't seem too bothered by what you were doing so you tried to make yourself relax. ''How are you feeling?'' The skeleton seemed to think about it for a moment. You thought about repeating your question when you were interrupted. ''I.... I feel.... tired.'' The voice that came out, was soft and there were several pauses as the skeleton tried to decide what to say. Even with the voice being soft there was a masculine tenor to it. You had guessed that the skeleton was male, but now you knew for certain. ''Well you were in bad shape so it isn't surprising. Are you hungry, or maybe thirsty?'' Shaking his head, he looked at you curiously. 

Deciding that it was better to do it now instead of later, you began to tell him about how he got to your house. Briefly touching on you taking care of him. Throughout it all, he didn't say a word. Though different emotions displayed on his face. Some made your chest ache. He looked so scared, and at other times upset. It wasn't until the end that, he looked away from you. You decided to give him time to think figuring he needed it. Though after a moment you couldn't help, to ask a question that had been plaguing you.''It is ok if you don't want to tell me, but why were those guys so mad at you? What did you do to them?'' You tried to sound calm, but now that he was awake, you wondered if he was actually dangerous. Even if he was you don't think you would come to regret your choice. The fact he was alive still was worth any of the risks you might face. Turning his gaze back to you, he gave you a look you couldn't figure out. It wasn't until he opened his mouth that you finally understood what it meant. ''I don't remember what I ........ I don't remember anything! What is my name!? Where did I come from!?''  His voice became distraught as he tried to remember. Unbidden blue liquid formed at the corners of his eye sockets and all you could do is stare, as the liquid began to drip, and you realized he was crying.

He was speaking again, but you couldn't understand what he was saying. Cause he sounded like he was close to hyperventilating. He was making himself more and more upset. Shifting slightly allowing your body to pull from old memories, you pulled the skeleton to your chest and held him. For a moment he didn't move, but then his hands came up and curled into your shirt as he began to sob loudly. The sound only muffled from how he pushed his face again you. With one hand holding him to you, the other came up and began to rub his skull. He was shaking causing his bones to rattle. You didn't comfort people normally, but your mom had always seemed to know what to do, so you began to hum. Ever so slowly the sobbing subsided along with the rattling. It didn't stop completely, and there were deep shuttered breaths every so often, but you held the skeleton. He had begun talking at some point you couldn't understand what he was saying, but as he calmed you began to make out bits and pieces. It broke your heart. He was begging you not to leave him. He didn't want those people to find him, he was scared. For a brief moment, you considered your options. Now that he was awake you could take him to another town. One a few towns over, to a hospital where they could help him, but he would be around people he didn't know. He didn't know you but saw you as someone safe. As soon as that thought entered your mind you realized you couldn't do that to him. You didn't know him, but that night you saved him, he became your responsibility. Not just until he woke up, but until he made it safely home. You couldn't abandon him. You knew what it felt like, and despite having no will to live. You couldn't wouldn't allow him to die. You felt determination fill you as you pulled back, and using the hand you had been rubbing his skull with gasp his chin so that he was looking up at you. His eyes were so different compared to what you were used to. Large cyan circles that glowed with a large black circle in the centers. You guessed the cyan was his iris, and the black were his pupils. He eye lights were shaking, and fuzzy. Tears slide down his face as he looked up at you helplessly. He was lost, scared, and had no clue who he was. It was little wondered he was so upset.

Certain he would keep looking at you, you used your thumb to wipe away his tears. The liquid was thicker than water, almost like chocolate syrup. Even with the lights on, there was a slight glow to the liquid like his eyes. Everywhere the liquid touched your skin tingled. It should have worried you, but instead, your focus was on the small skeleton. ''We will find out who you are, and I will get you home. I won't leave you until I know you are safe. I promise.'' Smiling at him, you watched as his eye lights seemed to brighten, and before you knew it, he was pressed against you hugging you tightly. 

You knew this most likely was gonna end up being a tough process, but knowing you had helped at least one person. Even if they were a monster. At least you had done some good with your life.

 

_Well like I said hopefully you guys liked it. I had planned to have them interact more, but this happened and figured this was a good place to stop. Next chapter should be fun XD What will our newly awaken skeleton, and lucky reader get up to?_

 

_Well until next time bye! <3_


	3. Time for friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tried to find out any information you can about him, but can't find anything. You begin to get the sinking feeling that either he had no one, or if he did they didn't care about him. How could no one be looking for him?! It made you ache. If he was someone like you it would make sense, but every moment you were around him, the more you realize how different you two are. He was like a beacon in the dark, and you can't help, but to fear that one day your darkness might taint him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite not knowing who he is, he is happy to know he isn't alone. The young skeleton couldn't explain it, but he just knew that the unknown person was good. It was strange. All he knows is as long as she was with him, he was safe. He just wish she wouldn't leave so often.
> 
> As time passes he has come to see her as a friend, and he fights with some doubt. Afraid to say them out loud least he might upset his friend.

_Howdy everyone! Hoping you are having a great time. ^-^ So here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy! A little more interaction between these two before the others come in. Curious what will happen when the others join the fray. Also gonna try doing some Pov from Blue_

 

 

**Past Reader Pov**

 

To say things became complicated was an understatement of the year. You now were taking care of a skeleton with no memories. On top of that you were finding out really fast he was rather clingy, loud, and so sweet that he could rot anyone's teeth. For the first day, he was so clingy that he wouldn't let you leave him alone. Quick to start crying if he even thought you might do so. Which led to you having to stay by his side, or at times carrying him, cause the poor monster was still too weak to stand up for long. It was interesting how short he was compared to you. Weren't most monsters normally larger than humans? The ones on tv always seemed to be. The only thing about him that seemed large was his personality, which seemed to make him seem far bigger than he actually was. At most he might be four foot two, compared to your five foot nine. One good thing was he wasn't very heavy. For a brief time you thought he might be a child, but it just didn't seem correct. You weren't sure why, but even when he was acting childish he didn't strike you as a child.

Yeah...... Over the next two weeks, you learned some rather interesting things about him too. One, was as he got better he didn't like to be babied. You hadn't realized that was what you were doing. You had no clue what you to do, only drawing from your memories since they seemed to help you so far. It left you feeling torn, but you made sure your focus was completely on him, so you couldn't wallow. It was the fourth day since he had awaken. When he finally seemed to get tired of it. You were staying close, as he was trying to see how long he could stand. For one reason or another, he decided he wanted to try walking. At first, you had protested, but seeing him narrow his eyes at you, you backed off. The look of determination on his face told you without words that no matter what you tried he was gonna do what he wanted. So with the help of the couch, he took his first shaky steps without you holding onto him. He made it to the end of the couch and you thought he might stop. He was starting to rattle, and what you assumed was sweat was starting to cover his bones, but then he pulled his hands away, and you almost took a step until he shot you another look keeping you in place. He was shaky, but he with each step he became more confident. You held your breath worried he might push himself too much or collapse, but before you know it, you had opened your arms to him, and he had fallen into you.

You had been beyond worried, but when he tilted his face and looked up at you. The grin on his face caused you to smile. ''You did amazing!'' You had cooed without much thought. It was that day you had learned something else. Skeletons could blush. His cheeks had seemed to light up the same color as his magic. Confused you had worried for a moment he might be running a fever, so you placed your right hand on his cheeks causing the light to grow brighter. ''Are you feeling ok, do you need to lay down? I'll carry you to the room.'' You asked as his eyes quickly looked away from you. Turning his face from you, he pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest. ''NO I AM........I am fine.......'' When he spoke it was always like that. He would be really loud, and as soon as he seemed to notice it, he would quiet down. You were curious as to why he spoke like that, but since he didn't know why either you chalked it up to something having to do with his life from before. For a moment he didn't say anything. You tried to figure out what was wrong. At first, you were confused, but for reasons unknown, you couldn't help, but to think he looked like he was pouting. The quiet was broken as he muttered something under his breath. Hearing it, you cocked your head slightly to the left unsure if you had heard him right. His eye lights shifted to you then. Seeing your confusion, you watched in amazement as his cheeks poofed out. He looked like a little angry chipmunk! His eye sockets narrowed more. You shouldn't of, but you felt a smile tug at your lips. He was! He actually was pouting! You hated how hard you had to fight yourself as you tried not to laugh at him or call him adorable. He seemed to know despite how hard you tried to hide it. His eyes narrowed more, and he looked away as his face seemed to grow brighter. ''WILL YOU STOP THAT! DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME! I.... I am not a child!'' He huffed and you had to bite the insides of your cheeks to keep from laughing. He was so upset.

After that you pulled back a bit. Giving him his space, and while he still had to rely on you, each day he was getting stronger. He could stand longer, and walk further. He didn't like being alone, but after you explained to him why you had to leave he would allow you to go. Though the moment you got back, he would clingy to you desperately. Not letting go for a good twenty minutes or so. You felt bad for him, but you reasoned it was for him. You went to the library as often as you could to check and see if he might show up on the missing person page, but while several monsters were on there, he wasn't. It didn't matter how many times you checked his picture never showed up, and it left you feeling like your chest was far too tight, the ache it left didn't sit right with you. Why wasn't anyone looking for him? Didn't he have any family members, or maybe even some friends? Someone had to be looking for him right? He was so sweet. He was always thankful, about everything you did for him. He loved hugging, and he was definitely a cuddler. You learned that the first night after he awoke. He didn't want you to leave, and despite trying to assure him, you would be in the other room on the couch he wouldn't stop looking at you with those puppy dog eyes. You reasoned it was just cause he was scared and after the first night it wouldn't happen again. Yet each night that followed he would give you those eyes and you caved each and every time until finally you stopped fighting it and just laid with him. It was weird, you weren't used to laying in bed with anyone when it didn't involve sexual encounters, and never did you cuddle after any of those. Despite this you found yourself getting used to it far too easily. 

As he got better you also learned he was a clean freak. He was unsurprisingly unimpressed with how you kept the house, so it wasn't surprising that during one of your trips to the store you came back and found that he had started cleaning the kitchen. The poor guy was slumped over the table sleeping. In his hand was a rag from where he had been washing off the table top. He had managed to wipe down the counters and had washed the dishes in the sink. He was mumbling in his sleep, and while you hated to wake him, you had to worried that his back would hurt if he laid in that position for any longer. He unlike you was quick to wake up and instantly hugged you wanting to know how everything had gone. You couldn't bring yourself to tell him about your fears involving him having no one. It would most likely make him sad, and you just couldn't bring yourself to do that.

So instead you told him about your trip to the grocery store. This was when you learned something else rather interesting about him. There had been some sales going on, and some of the items put you in the mood for tacos. You hadn't had them in awhile and thought he might like it, especially since you were able to change some of the food with monster food. From your research, you learned that while humans could eat monster food, they needed human food mixed with it in order to get the nutrients they needed. For monsters, they could eat human food, but needed magic mixed into it, in order to be able to absorb it. It was rather interesting. So hoping you found a good mixture of the two. You made supper. He kept watching you closely. When you finished, you were setting out the food you noticed something strange his eyes looked weird. You were about to ask what was wrong when all of the sudden he got the biggest smile on his face. His eyes seemed to sparkle, and with him looking at you, you could see what was wrong with his eyes, they were in shape of stars. ''THAT SMELLS AMAZING! WHAT IS IT?'' He was practically vibrating, and you blinked unsurely. ''It is just tacos...... is that ok?'' You were so unsure of what to do or say before you could fulled grasp what was going on. He was making himself a taco, if you thought his eyes were wide before, after his first bite, they nearly filled his eyes sockets. 

That was the day you learned he loved tacos, and if he had his way, that is all you two would eat. It was rather funny honestly. You had to bargain with him, but he gave in when you told him humans couldn't live on tacos. He was so sweet even with all of his problems he worried about your health. Even still you couldn't completely tell him not to do something so you allowed him to make other food into tacos. Breakfast and lunch tacos were interesting. You found out he adored cooking, and you weren't sure how he did it, but things you would never guess could be a taco he some way or another made into one. Spaghetti tacos were a thing, and you weren't sure if you could ever look at anything without wondering how he might turn it into a taco. 

Another thing you learned was he wasn't skinny. It still blows your mind. He is a skeleton so he should be skinny right? Sure his bones were bigger than normal, but still! No, it started small at first. Then one day when he was sweeping the floors you noticed how the shirt that he was wearing made him look kind of chubby. You thought it was a trick of the light or how the shirt was made for a larger person, but it didn't matter what he wore. He looked like he had a little belly, which just added to his adorableness. You hated how much you had to fight yourself not to lift up his shirt and see what was going on. It didn't help, that when he was hugging or cuddling you that you felt something pushes against you. It was driving you crazy, but you weren't about to ask him to lift his shirt and show you. He was rather shy about things like that. So you were just gonna ignore it..... At least that was what you planned until the answer came one fateful morning. You had woken up before him, something that was becoming rarer as the days past. He was cuddled up to you as was normal, it was dim in the room save for a glow that caught your attention. Sometime during the night, his shirt had come up, revealing what looked like a little round, transparent belly. He was fast asleep, one hand curled close to his face, and the other holding your shirt. He looked so peaceful, and you knew you shouldn't, but you couldn't resist reaching out and ever so lightly touching the strange glowing thing. Like his tears it made your skin tingle. It was like touching a balloon, but not at the same time. It was warm like him, something that over time you had begun to notice. It was solid but gave way to light pushing like a normal stomach. It was completely see-through and glowed with the same cyan as his magic. If this was normal or not you weren't sure, but it was something that seemed to suit the skeleton. He was so cute and round like a little marshmallow! Pulling your hand back, he murmured something in his sleep which caused you some confusion, what did he need papyrus for? That was some Egyptian paper or something like that right? You added the word to the list of things to check at the library and decided just go back to sleep sated you finally knew how a skeleton could look so round when they were just made of bones. 

 

**Present**

It has been a month and one week since the skeleton....... No, since Blue had come into your life. For the first two weeks, you checked the website at the library for a missing skeleton but gave up when nothing came up. From local gossip around town, you learned that the monster ambassador had gone missing. For a moment you thought it might have been him, but pushed that thought away. An Ambassador for the monsters would most likely be someone strong, big, and most of all intimidating. Not a sweet marshmallow of a skeleton. At different points, you tried to help Blue remember his past, but he couldn't recall anything which led to a problem of not knowing what to call him. You tried to get him to choose a name, but he wanted you to. Argued with you until you said the first thing that had come to mind. It had been rather funny the look on his face, and instantly you had flushed a deep crimson. Blue it had come to you cause when he chose what he wanted to wear it always seemed to have blue on it. Still, that was a name one might call their dog, not a skeleton! At least you had thought so, but he tested out the name and seemed to fall in love with it. It was so embarrassing, but you got used to it. Once he made up his mind there was no changing it normally.

In a month's time you had to change somethings. While you had money saved up, it wouldn't last forever, and even though it had taken some major convincing on your part. You had gotten a job. He wasn't happy about it, but pointing out that with more money you two could do more things together and try more recipes. Well, he seemed to change his mind quickly. Blue stayed home, and you had to admit you were impressed. The house looked like it had when you were a child. The floors now seemed to gleam and sparkle. Actually, everything seemed to. Blue also would cook supper every night on the days that you worked. He was always busy with something or another. It was strange when you were away from home you were quick to go back to your old way of thinking, but the moment you got home it was like the weight of the world left your shoulders and you could finally breathe. Another reason you were working is to save up money. You hadn't told Blue yet, but you wanted to take him to Ebott to see if anyone might know him. You planned to tell him soon. You just hoped you were wrong. Hoping that at least someone might know him. If no one really did. Well...... it made your chest ache. If no one knew him, then he would stay with you until he wanted to leave. He was the only friend you had, and you would do anything to make him happy. 

Blue didn't always stay at the house, while he never went out anywhere without you. You tried to take him out as much as you could. Something as simple as getting ice-cream. Ok well, not ice-cream Blue couldn't eat that, but one day you both found something called nice cream and he seemed to enjoy it a lot. You both also liked walking around the park just so he wasn't always at home by himself. Plus you hoped something might help him to remember something. He always enjoyed these times. His eyes would become stars, and he would begin to basically bounce off the wall with excitement. There were some problems.... Because of the fear of him being spotted by one of attackers he was forced to wear hoodies when you both went out. He had to be completely covered, and even wore sunglasses in the hope people would think he was human. At least at home, he could wear more comfortable clothes. With some of the money you had gotten from working you began to get him clothes and other things he needed or wanted. He always loved going to the store, and at times you had to calm him down, but he was too precious to ever be too upset with him. 

The park was where you two were currently. It was close to evening, but there was still plenty of sunlight left. It was a bit too hot for hoodies, but Blue never complained. He was such a trooper! There weren't many people around, and it was a nice end to what been a pleasant day. You were off, and earlier you both had gotten some shopping done. Gotten things for the house, groceries and paid some bills. He was always a ball of energy. Loving to explore, but was always mindful not to go too far. At random points, he would reach over and grab your hand dragging you towards what had gotten his attention. It was easier just to go along with what he wanted them to fight it. Though that didn't mean you didn't mess with him from time to time. You kept wondering when it would bother you with how much he kept touching you, but it never did. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he never had any intent to harm you, or it was how childlike he was. Whatever it was, it was nice not to have to worry if he was gonna bring you any harm or not. Not that you had forgotten about the state his attackers had been, but you couldn't see him as the type of person that would attack first.

Currently he was walking by you, staring ahead. You could tell he was biting at the bits wishing you would hurry towards the destination he was wanting to get to, but you walked slowly amused by him as he matched your pace. Refusing to allow you to fall behind. In the distance was the duck pond one of his favorite places to go. In his hands grasped tightly was a bag of birdseed. He had decided at some point or another he was gonna befriend the ducks, and you couldn't help, but to laugh. You could have pointed out how that most likely that wouldn't work, but he was so determined, and so you rooted for him. Hoping he got his wish.

''COME ON! WHAT If they are hungry! Waiting for me to get there! Friends do not allow friends to go hungry, and I am the VERY BEST of friends!'' He stated proudly as he stared up at you imploringly. You shouldn't mess with him, the poor guy was getting impatient, but it was too funny! You had to stop yourself from pointing out how would he know if he was the very best of friends if he couldn't remember his past. Instead, you smirked. ''Yes, I guess you are right, that would be pretty _fowl_ of me to make them wait much longer. Then again _feather_ I hurry up or not they already know you are their very best friend.'' You tried to keep a straight face, but seeing his nasal bone scrunch up as he rolled his eye light caused you to fail. Since you couldn't help, but to snicker. Blue didn't hate puns. At least you didn't think he did at least not truly. He was rather talented with how fast he could knock some out. He just didn't do it all that often, and could be easily annoyed by them when he was agitated about something. Like now for example. Huffing, he crossed his arms over his chest and poofed out his cheeks. His narrowed gaze set towards some flowers close by. Chuckling lowly to yourself, you decided to stop messing with the smaller male and began walking faster. It was a few moments later that he noticed you weren't by him, and for a brief moment panicked until he saw you halfway towards the pond. Picking up speed he marched/stomped his way next to you.  ''LISTEN HERE YOU! You aren't funny! Do you hear me!? You will not. I repeat will not chase away my duck friends with your horrible puns. The Magnificent Blues will not allow this!'' For a brief moment you entertained the idea of pressing his buttons, but you decided against it. With you both being so close to the ducks, it wouldn't do for them to be scared off because of Blue's yelling even still the smirk on your lips wouldn't leave. ''Whatever you say magnificent Blue. Might want to hurry they look hungry.'' You teased as he childishly stuck out his tongue. 

Yeah that had been another shocker for you to learn. Monster skeletons, or maybe just Blue, had a tongue. It was right up there with his magic belly and changing eyes. You had no clue how it was even possible but assumed magic. Cause, of course, it was magic otherwise there was not a single reason that you were at the park with a walking, talking skeleton. Speaking of skeleton he was speaking rather loudly to the ducks as he began to feed them. Staying back a bit you just watched amused as he told them about his day. Finding a bench close by you sat, and allowed yourself to relax. The only thing you had to worry about was if Blue upset any of the ducks, but even then you doubted they would really hurt him. Plus he seemed to be really enjoying himself now.

 

**Blue's Pov**

''YES, YES IT IS I YOUR VERY BEST FRIEND THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! I HAVE COME TO BEFRIEND YOU ALL ONCE MORE, AND BROUGHT FOOD WITH ME TO CEMENT OUR FRIENDSHIP.'' Opening the bag in his grasp, Blue reached in, and after having gathered a good sized hand full began to disperse food to his friends. They clamored around him, quaking loudly, and despite not being able to speak properly with him, he knew they were grateful. Though he rather wished they would use the manners he had been trying to teach them. Instead of flocking together, and pushing each other out of the way. He had more than enough food for them all, but even though he tried to explain this to them, they never seemed to listen. 

Sighing he rolled his eye lights at the silly antics of the ducks, before glancing back towards the human. He thought about asking her if she wanted to feed the ducks with him, but she was already sitting and seemed to be relaxing so he decided against it. She was always working so hard. Coming home sometimes really late, and seemed to be so tired at the time, but she always greeted him with a smile and would listen to him as he talked about his day. So it was nice when she could relax. Turning his attention back to the ducks, he watched as Alice. A lovely brown duck once more threatened Fred a mostly brown duck with a bright green head. It did no good to get on to her. No matter how much he tried to teach her the error of her ways she refused to listen to his sound advice! It was no matter for once she sees how great and magnificent a friend he was she will no doubt stop her roughhousing and cease picking on Fred. He knew she had it in her to be nice, but sometimes he wished he knew why she acted the way she did. She was confusing just like the human. He didn't understand either of them, but he knew someday he would like to. He just had to believe that no matter what it would happen. Turning his attention towards the bag in his hand, Blue couldn't help, but to pause. Memories of the last few weeks replaying themselves in his mind.

Since waking up things have been really confusing, if not scary. Though he reasoned he hadn't been all that scared. No definitely not him! There was no way the great and magnificent Blue would ever be scared. He had simply been worried.... Sure it wasn't the best of feelings, but he didn't let it stop him from moving forward. Though he had to admit he did cry a few times. He wasn't a babybones or anything like that! It was just that he was hurting and the human said it was ok to cry when you were hurting. Everyone does. Though sometimes he hated to admit it he had cried because of frustration. It didn't matter how hard he fought it, it would just happen at times. He had no memories. Yet he knew he must have had a life before, but couldn't remember anything. No matter how hard he tried! The only things he could vaguely recall is humming. The human had admitted when he was sleeping she would hum to him when he seemed upset, but there was also some sort of melody. He could almost hear what sounded like a male voice singing to him, but he couldn't grasp the words no matter what he did.

Every so often when he caught the smell of cigarette smoke or honey he could almost remember a name, but it would be gone before he could figure it out. The human though was nice to him, trying hard to help him, but nothing she showed him brought anything back. Sometimes things would scratch at the back of his mind, like that time the human had brought him a manga for him to read. Then there was the time he and the human were cooking, and she had accidentally squished a tomato, causing it to splat and make a mess. There were other incidents, but nothing came of them. He hated to admit it, but it had been over a month, and he was beginning to wonder if he had anyone looking for him. He tried to reason that, of course, someone was, he was great and magnificent after all.......... but..., but sometimes when the human was at work, or she went to the library he wondered if maybe he was alone. If he had anyone surely they would have come for him right? Yet no one came.

That wasn't completely true the human did. She was always there when he needed her. She was always really nice to him. She never turned him away or ever got upset with him, when he needed a hug she always had open arms for him. Heck even when he made mistakes, which wasn't very often, but when he did she wouldn't even seem annoyed with him. He knew, in the beginning, she didn't want to share a bed with him, and he never told her, but when he was in the room alone and tried to sleep he would get horrible nightmares. He couldn't remember what they were exactly, but he hated how they made him feel. The only thing that seemed to keep them at bay was when the human was around. Now she didn't seem to mind, which he made him really happy. If he did have anything he didn't prefer it was the mix emotions he felt from the human. She always seemed to smile around him, but he wasn't sure if they were real smiles or not. They never seemed to reach her eyes, which always seemed so sad. He was always trying to do things to make her happy, but he couldn't figure out how to chase away whatever was upsetting her. She never seemed interested in talking about it, instead focused on making sure he was recovering. In the beginning, he had feared she wanted him better so he could leave, but it never happened. He was nearly completely healed and she hadn't shown any signs of wanting him to go.

Instead she was always trying to find things he might like, or want to do. Even would make plans with him for when she had days off. She at one point found out he seemed to enjoy puzzles and started bringing him any she thoughts he might like. When they learned about his love for tacos she made those pretty often for him, though he was sad when he learned humans couldn't have tacos too often or else they might get sick. He didn't understand how that worked, but he was certain it was a human thing, and since he didn't want her to get sick he tried other food she made or brought him. Though he found he didn't like fast food very much. It was still fun though, cause milkshakes weren't so bad. At least they had calcium. Which was important for strange bones! He also loved cooking with her. Trying new recipes was a blast! Well doing anything with her was. Sometimes they would go to the park like now, but at other times they would read together. Go to the store, and a few times they even went to the movies. That had been so much fun! She wanted to take him to the mall a few towns over but was worried that his attackers might see him or they might get separated and they couldn't find each other. Now that he was better he doubted they could actually hurt him, but then again the reason he was with the human in the first place, was because of them. He wanted to talk to them and ask why they had done it, but the human was quick to put down that idea. She said sometimes people were bad, and it didn't matter what you did you cause couldn't change them, but.... He didn't believe that. No, he felt that even the worst person could change if they just tried to be good, but the human didn't believe that. 

Shaking away those thoughts he noticed that the bag was empty. It seems he must have been feeding them while his mind had been wandering. Oops well even someone at great as him could have off moments. Shaking his hand to rid it of any stray seeds, he balled up the bag, and place it in the pocket of his blue hoodie to get rid of later. He wasn't about to drop it on the ground like some type of litterer. It was pure laziness when people did that! Something he would never allow himself to do! Especially when there were normally trashcans all around the park.

Making his way back, he smiled at the human as she sat up a bit straighter. Both of her arms were across the back of the bench, and a smile was on her lips. ''So do you think you made any progress with them?'' Slightly tilting her head to the left, he sat down next to her and mulled it over for a moment. ''THEY ARE BEing stubborn, but it is only a matter of time until they catch on to what I am trying to teach them.'' The human nodded her head and chuckled, Her eyes closed as her right arm came to rest on his shoulders where she pulled him flush against her side a few seconds later. It wasn't often that she insinuated contact, but he wasn't one to complain. Shifting to get more comfortable he shifted his gaze back up to her once he was finished. ''Don't worry it won't be much longer now. You are so cool. So it is only a matter of time.'' As she said this for a brief moment he furrowed his brow. Her normal old dark navy hoodie for the briefest of seconds seemed to turn orange, and her voice sounded different. Lower and kinda of raspy. More masculine. It was gone before he could process it, but he decided it didn't do any good to bring it up, it was just his imagination so instead, he closed his eye sockets and allowed a pleased hum to escape him. One that the human answered with her own hum, as they sat and watched the sun go down. He knew he had people looking for him, he was certain of it, but at moments like these, he was almost ok with what happened to him. If it hadn't of happened he would have never met his human, and that would have been sad since he couldn't imagine life without her now.

''I have been meaning to tell you, but how would you feel about taking a trip to Ebott? Maybe something there might help you to remember who you are?'' For a good, while they had sat in silence, so when she spoke it had nearly made him jump. Nearly being the key word, cause someone as great as him didn't jump unless he wanted to. Though his attention quickly focused on what she was saying. His eye sockets opened rather wide, as he turned his head to look up at her in shock. Was she being serious?! On one hand, he really wanted to go. She had told him that was where monsters had come from, but on the other, what if they got there and no one knew him? No, he was certain he had people looking for him, but what if they weren't nice? At least not as nice as his human? What if..... what if they told him couldn't see her anymore?! His thoughts began to spiral, but he forced them to stop. His gaze instead on the human's face. She wasn't looking at him, and maybe it was the shadows cast by the security lights around them, but she looked really troubled. Was she worried about the same things? Even if the people that knew him told him no he wouldn't allow them to keep him away from her. She had helped him so much. She was always doing for him, the least he could do was stay positive and make her smile.

Placing his arms around her in a side hug, he waited until she looked at him before speaking. ''That would be GREAT..... Even if we have trouble finding anyone that knows anything we can check out all kinds of places! The library most likely has a list of fun places to go. It will be a fun adventure! Maybe we can even go to that mountain you told me about?...........'' At first he had spoken so excitedly. Bouncing in his spot next to her, but as he neared the end he couldn't help, but to trail off. He wanted to assure her that no matter what things would be ok, but he couldn't think of how to say it so that she might actually believe him. 

''Human....... I just wanted to say thank you! I know you keep telling me I don't have to say it, but still! I am the magnificent Blue, and you are my very best friend and I want you to know I appreciate everything you have done or are doing for me! We will be best friends forever! Even when I have my memories back...... If that is ok with you?'' The thoughtful look she wore at times made it hard to figure out what she might be thinking, but she didn't say anything for a long time. He worried he might of upset her, but then she smiled and tightened her hold on him. ''Of course, that is what best friends are for right? ...... Well don't know about you, but I am starving and I promised a certain skeleton we could make tacos tonight. If we hurry we can stop by the store and grab something for dessert what do you say?'' Just like that, his worries melted away as his smile widened. Nodding his head quickly, she chuckled, before giving him one more squeeze. As long as they stayed together things would be fine. He was certain of it!

 

 

_So here it is, not sure how I feel about it. I might edit some parts. Cause I was distracted and was trying to hurry. I had some important things I needed to do, but I wanted to get the next chapter out. Cause I can't wait to start introducing other characters. Hopefully, this didn't come out feeling too rushed, and as always I hope you all enjoyed it._

 

_So until next time bye! <3_


	4. Time to Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you finally are doing it. You got everything in order, and now you and Blue are going to Ebott for answers about his past, but you can't seem to calm your nerves. If not for Blue constant smiles, and silly antics you think you might of called the whole thing off. He deserves to know who he is, you just hope that he isn't alone. The worst problem is a small part of you hope he is, cause maybe he will stay with you. It is horribly selfish, but ...... No if it turns out he is, you will let him choose what to do, and if he isn't at least he is less likely to ever figure out the real you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue knew he should be more excited. He was grateful, he honestly was...... but this was a big step. He knew he had people looking for him, he was certain of it, but his nightmares are starting to make him wondered if he wanted to really find out who he really was. Scared that he might of been a bad person. He dreams of a room bathed in golden light, with floors covered in bones and blood. In his dreams there is always a man with him wearing an orange hoodie. He can never see the man's face, but he can hear his voice, but can't understand what he is saying. The man is terrifying, and yet Blue isn't scared of him. 
> 
> If Blue is a bad person, will his human become disgusted with him and abandon him? He needs to know his past, but he fears for his future. Not wanting his human to worry he finds ways to distract her, and what better way then to dance!

_Hi everyone! Hope everything is good with you! So finally there will be more music in this chapter! Super excited to finally get to this point, and I hope everyone enjoys it. Since it ended up going back and forth so much I did a mix Pov, but if it is too confusing let me know, and next time I will make sure to keep it labeled._

 

_First song[Demon- By Imagine Dragons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6JbcmTh-vA)_

_Second song[Die Young- By Kesha](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PKNuZovuSw)_

_Third song[I wanna Dance in the Dark- By Meghan Trainor / Thaddeus Dixon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwS0WlLG8NI)_

_Fourth song[Shut up and Dance- by Walk the Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZ1VXy3_X3o)_

 

 

** Mixed  Pov **

 

The day after you asked Blue about going to Ebott, he seemed to be in high spirits. It made you feel strange, but at the same time, you couldn't fault him. If you didn't have any memories and someone offered you a chance to maybe remember you knew most likely you would try. Yes, you would regret it afterward, but he deserved a chance at least. Someone like him most likely was better off. Most likely had a fairy tale life. There was no reason to taint it with you being selfish and not wanting to let him go. So for the next few days, you prepared everything. Making sure that everything was good before you both went. Bills being paid, getting time off from your jobs. One was a little less willing, and you had to explain the reason why of course keeping the information as vague as possible. People now knew you had someone living with you. Plus the reason why. You had lied and said he was a friend of yours' from when you were younger. You had run into him, and he had been really hurt. Most likely jumped by some local gang or something like that. When he had awoken the doctors found out he had amnesia and sadly you didn't remember his family. Just a vague memory of a town he mentioned once. So you had been taking care of him until you could get enough money to maybe take him back home. It was this sort of lie that had helped you to get your jobs. The managers had thought it was really sweet, and so hired you with the promise you would work hard. Which you did. Blue would be proud to know you might not like your jobs, but at least you gave a hundred percent. The reason mainly being your worry about what might happen if you got fired and were unable to find another job, but that was the least of your worries now. You needed to focus this was all for Blue. 

Blue hated to admit it, but he was feeling more and more nervous as the days passed. He tried hard to hide it, and for once he was glad you were normally gone. At least it gave him time to think. Because he felt torn, finding it hard to truly feel excited as he should. You were being so sweet and supportive. You told him you had to work a few extra hours to help train your replacements for when you took your vacation time. He understood that normally they don't give new hires vacation time, but for you, they were working with you because of him. Even still he was grateful. He made sure to show it, by making sure when you were home you didn't have much you had to do. You sometimes giggled and told him, he was spoiling you, but he refused to stop. If he thought you were hungry, he brought you food. Your drink was getting low he brought you more. Heck, he even carried you a few times. You would yelp each time, and hold on to him tightly, but he didn't mind. He would just grin, and tell you to trust him for he was the ''Great and incredibly strong Blue after all!''  Plus he would never admit it, he liked the sound you would make, and when you relaxed in his hold meant you trusted him. He might be small, but he was strong and would never drop you. Though when you joked about him being your knight in shining armor he hated knowing his cheeks flushed brightly, and the amused look on your face didn't help, but at least you didn't laugh at him. Cause as you said. ''Don't worry no one would ever dare dream of laughing at such a valiant knight.''

**Two weeks left**

The plan was set it would be another two weeks before you both left, but at least now there was a date and a time. You were trying to hide it, but you weren't fairing well. Each day that passed was one more day closer to Blue maybe leaving. You were constantly getting in trouble with Blue, for biting your bottom lip and fidgeting, but you couldn't help it! Poor Blue was gonna end up running himself ragged with his constant need to show his gratitude. You tried hard to tell him it wasn't necessary, but you thought it was very sweet of him. He just wouldn't give up! Whatever may happen, and while you would never admit it out loud, he was the balm to your soul. If only you could tell him that he was making this harder then it should be. You should try to start pulling back now so that when he did finally leave it wouldn't hurt so much, but you couldn't make yourself do it. He was always there. Rather it be cuddling up to you on the couch as one of you read a new book you had picked up, or standing next to you in the kitchen trying out a new recipe. As the days passed you notice he was humming more, and you had caught him dancing a time or two. You loved seeing him in such high spirits. You wish you could feel the same as him. Maybe if you were more like him, you wouldn't be as pathetic. He was the sun. Always burning bright, and sometimes you felt like Icarus cause you knew if you weren't careful you were gonna get burned by him.

Blue was happy you had a day off finally and asked him if he wanted to go pick up some things with you from the store. With you working so much, he hadn't been able to get out of the house like he had been, so he was excited. Though you admitted you were feeling kinda tired when he pointed out the dark circles that have been forming under your eyes. In the beginning, you had had them too, but he had made sure you had gotten more rest, and you remember your shock when you had looked in the mirror one day and saw that the dark circles were gone. Now though they were a reminder of your inability to keep from focusing on the what might happen. Causing you to have nightmares. Blue though was always there laying beside you. Hearing him breathing, and the constant pulsing of his magic would help to calm you, but you would fight to not fall back asleep worried you might wake him up. So when you had admitted that you were slightly tired, he tried to talk you into waiting until another day, and instead rest, but you were being stubborn. So, In the end, he gave into your wishes. Both of you did your normal morning routine. Ate an 'eggcellent' breakfast of breakfast tacos. It was a calm morning, and once outside Blue couldn't help, but to smile. The sun was shining, birds were singing and flowers were blooming. On days like this one can't help, but to feel glad to be alive! The store wasn't super close by, but the walk was nice.

Once at the store things went quickly. Blue was doing a good job at making you smile, he even got you to giggle when he found a pair of large sunglasses and put them on. You decided to 'help' by finding a feather boa and placed it around his neck. Exclaiming that all he needed was a tutu and he would be perfect. He always looked perfect, but he highly doubted that what you suggested would look good on him, so he scrunched up his nose, and rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue out at you causing you to smirk and put on your own pair of large sunglasses. It was a pleasant way to spend time together. 

It was on the way back though that Blue's attention was caught by some music playing. Moving closer it seemed that it had his full attention. Curious you followed him. 

**When your dreams all fail**  
**And the ones we hail**  
**Are the worst of all**  
**And the blood’s run stale**

Blue seemed like a man on a mission. Finally found the source of the music. It was some people blaring music in an apartment.

**I want to hide the truth**  
**I want to shelter you**  
**But with the beast inside**  
**There’s nowhere we can hide**  
  
**No matter what we breed**  
**We still are made of greed**  
**This is my kingdom come**  
**This is my kingdom come**  
  
**When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It’s where my demons hide**  
**It’s where my demons hide**  
**Don’t get too close**  
**It’s dark inside**  
**It’s where my demons hide**  
**It’s where my demons hide**

He knew this song, it wasn't like other songs he had heard. It seemed to resonate with him. There was an image in his mind. He was behind a male in an orange hoodie. He was singing this song. There were people below the stage cheering loudly. There were also other people on stage with them, but he couldn't see their faces. It was hot and the air seemed alive, but his soul felt like it was gonna burst out of his chest. The crowd was chanting. He could almost make out what they were saying. ''Blue...... Blue..... BLUE!'' Shaken from what happened he looked up at you. Your face showed you were worried. Your were crouched eye level to him. The bags forgotten on the ground, as both of your hands rested on his shoulders. The song had ended to be replaced by another one. How long had he been standing there? ''Are you ok? Please say something!'' You were so worried about him. He could almost hear your soul calling out to him. Allowing himself to slowly blink, he noticed he felt weak all of the sudden. Slumping against you, he rested his head on your shoulder. He should say something, but he didn't know what to say. He was unable to shake the images from his head. Was that a memory? He needed a moment, and you gave it to him. Your hands moved and you were hugging him close. 

You were terrified Blue was acting strange! He loved music, but you had never seen him act this way. When you both had found the source of the music he seemed saddened by it. Like he hoped it was something else. Then all of the sudden as the music went on he seemed to freeze. You waited to see if he would say something, but he stared blankly ahead. It started to worry you so you tried to get his attention, but nothing you did work. Over and over you called his name, until finally he blinked, and turned to look at you. He still seemed off, you tried to get him to talk to you, but he wouldn't say anything instead he leaned against you. You were scared and didn't care if people could see you both, instead, you held him tightly. Unable to bring yourself to speak, waiting for him to break the silence. Which he finally did, but it did little to calm you. ''I'm sorry Human... I'm ok now.'' He pulled back, and you stared at him completely focused on trying to figure out what might have happened. He didn't say much about it. No matter how much you tried later to get information out of him. All you got out of him, was the song was familiar and he thought maybe he might remember something listening to it. You felt like there was more to it, but instead, you didn't push him. So you continued to watch him closely after that, but he seemed to go back to normal and after a few days the indecent faded to the back of your mind.

Blue didn't know what to do. Since hearing that song he had begun to feel strange. He was tired more often and when you were gone his nightmare was becoming more and more common, but now instead of him not being able to remember them, he now could. The worse part was what he remember were some of the truly terrifying details. There were vague images. A place that was covered in snow with trees. A place filled with water, and glowing stones. A place with magma, fire, and machines and finally a place he had come to fear. The most vivid of his nightmares was the golden room. At times the place was peaceful there were two people always there with him. When it was peaceful the figure in the orange hoodie would speak to the other figure, and they would all hug, but....... but when the air seemed to be filled with dust, and silence reigned the figure in orange would attack the other figure. Blue tried to reason with both of the people, but neither of them would listen. There were slight variations to the dream, but most ended with someone dying. Either the other figure would be impaled on bones, or the orange figure would be cut down by the knife in the other person's hands. Blue tried to save them both, but each time the orange figure was cut down he would feel a red-hot rage fill him, and before he knew it he was fighting the other figure. Sometimes he killed them and sometimes them killed him. It was horrible. He hated seeing the dust, and blood covering the floor. When he woke up, each time he could smell those horrid scents. If he wasn't a clean freak before he was now. He would get physically ill when he saw dust anywhere in the house. The one time you accidentally cut yourself with a knife while washing dishes, he nearly had a panic attack. He tried to be strong when you were around, but when he was alone he couldn't help, but to roll into a ball and shake. He was certain he had people looking for him, but he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to handle remembering who he was. He kept hoping you would ask him if he wanted to really go or not, but you didn't. Instead, you supported him and kept showing him places you two should visit once there. He knew he was great, but at his lowest moments he wondered if he really was.

**One week left**

You were surprised thanks to a scheduling error you were allowed to go home early. So after asking your manager to borrow her phone, you called Blue to let him know and asked him if he wanted you to pick up anything special for supper. Of course, the dork said tacos. You agreed but told him that you were gonna grab some other stuff too. He seemed fine with that. Though after you hung up you couldn't help, but to frown. Had Blue sounded like he had just woken up? You shook your head and rolled your eyes. Yeah right! Blue was the opposite of lazy and would never be caught napping. Unless of course, it was your fault. The few times it had happened you had to tease him about it. Which he replied by pointing out that someone as great as him doesn't nap, but he didn't want you to dream alone and so had allowed himself to rest so that you wouldn't be lonely. You would admit you loved his dorky way of thinking. It had been strange in the beginning and if it was anyone else you might think they were egotistical, but Blue was just Blue, and you loved everything about him. So with that thought pushed to the back of your mind you went to the store. 

Carrying the bags home, you were kinda excited hoping Blue would enjoy what you had found. Before opening the door, you could make out the sound of music, curious you unlocked the door, and the music washed over you. Stepping inside you shut the door quietly, and noted that Blue had yet to show himself. Grinning you made your way to the kitchen, and couldn't stop yourself the grin on your lips from spreading. In front of you was Blue wearing the apron you had bought him. It was white with the words ''kiss the chef'' in bold black letters, and beneath them was a picture of a black frying pan with a taco in it. With his back to you, he was washing dishes, but his hips were swaying and he was dancing in place to the beat. The radio was on and rested on the counter near him. It wasn't turned up super loud, but you were certain he didn't notice you coming home because of how close it was to him. 

**Looking for some trouble tonight.**

**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild,**

**Side Like it's the last night of our lives**

**We'll keep dancing 'til we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms,**

**Let's make the most of the night**

**Like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night**

**Like we're gonna die young**

You tried so hard to hold it in, but when he swirled around at one point to the beat of the music. He caught sight of you. You couldn't hold it in anymore and started giggling. His cheeks flushed brightly and he crossed his arms over his chest, and gave you his best glare, but with him blushing, his state of how he was dressed, plus those bright yellow rubber gloves and don't forget his puffed out cheeks. You couldn't even pretend you weren't laughing at him. Holding the bags tightly you wrapped your arms around your stomach and held tightly as you tried your best not to laugh harder.

Blue was a confident dancer, but this was the first time he realized you had caught him dancing. Because of his nap earlier, he was late on finishing up the house. There wasn't much to do, but still, he figured you would be gone longer so he set to work. He was on his final task, and at some point, after turning on the radio to end the silence filling the house he became lost in the music. He loved music. He wasn't sure if it was because of his past or because he was a monster, but all he did know was he liked it much better then the silence. Often times he was either listening to music or humming if he wasn't you were. The house rarely stayed quiet and he preferred that. He also found he loved to dance, but since you never seem to, he didn't do it around you. Why he wasn't sure honestly. He just figured you might not like it, but thanks to him not paying attention you had caught him. What worse is you had the nerve to laugh at him! You didn't even try to hide it like you normally did. Frowning he looked away from you and pouted. It was then that the next song came on. He didn't know what came over him, but he took off his gloves and apron. You still hadn't noticed his actions, until he went to take the bags from you. You were still giggling slightly, but it seems your giggling fit was almost over. Though now you were curious. Your expression showing you didn't understand what he was up to. Which was fine with him.

**Don't think about it**  
**Just move your body**  
**Listen to the music**  
**Sing, oh, ey, oh**  
**Just move those left feet**  
**Go ahead, get crazy**  
**Anyone can do it**  
**Sing, oh, ey, oh**

Blue had a determined look on his face, and you weren't sure why, but it made you feel nervous. He went and turned up the music more, and you were left unsure as you began to watch him dance. 

**Show the world you've got that fire (fire)**  
**Feel the rhythm getting louder**  
**Show the room what you can do**  
**Prove to them you got the moves**  
**I don't know about you,**

**But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**  
**Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**  
**And we can do this together**  
**I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah**

 

You knew he was a good dancer, but were speechless as you watched him now. Your amusement from before was nowhere to be seen now. He was confident in his movements. How he moved reminded you a bit of hip-hop, and a few other styles you weren't sure how to name, but it was obvious that it was a style all his own. At some point, he held his hand out to you. Self consciously you, moved your hands to your chest, and shook your head no. Stepping back, you bit your bottom lip, as the look on his face stayed the same. 

 

**When you finally let go**  
**And you slay that solo**  
**'Cause you listen to the music**  
**Sing, oh, ey, oh**  
**'Cause you're confident, babe**  
**And you make your hips sway**  
**We knew that you could do it**  
**Sing, oh, ey, oh**

**Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)**  
**Feel the rhythm getting louder**  
**Show the room what you can do**  
**Prove to them you got the moves**  
**I don't know about you,**

He continued to dance coming closer to you, and you felt your cheeks flush when he brushed up against you, and he rolled his body with a fluidity you doubt you could ever pull off. His plan seemed to work because while you were distracted by his movements, you didn't notice him taking your hand until he pulled you closer to him. Staring at him you opened your mouth to say something, but he spun you away from him, then pulled you back. Causing you to yelp, the grin on his face grew. Compared to him your movements were sluggish and clumsy, but he didn't say anything. 

**Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)**  
**Feel the rhythm getting louder**  
**Show the room what you can do**  
**Prove to them you got the moves**  
**I don't know about you,**

**But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**  
**Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**  
**And we can do this together**  
**I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah**

**I feel better when I'm dancing**  
**I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh**

**Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**  
**Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah,**  
**Don't you know**  
**We can do this together**  
**Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah**

**I feel better when I'm dancing**  
**I'm better when I'm dancing, hey**  
**Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah**

At some point you lost yourself to the music. Allowed him to take charge. Your doubts and worries seemed like a distant memory. You didn't notice as you relaxed and enjoyed yourself, you no longer were so awkward. Instead, you both were enjoying yourself immensely as he swirled you around the room. He was an amazing dancer, and it was a shame you both hadn't done something like this sooner. For other people, the height difference might have made it hard, but it was obvious Blue must have been used to it. Maybe it was all in your head, and just because he was Blue you thought everything he did was amazing, but whatever it was, seeing him so happy, made you feel strangely free. 

**Oh don't you dare look back**  
**Just keep your eyes on me**  
**I said you're holding back**  
**She said shut up and dance with me**  
**This woman is my destiny**  
**She said oh oh oh**  
**Shut up and dance with me**

**We were victims of the night**  
**The chemical, physical, kryptonite**  
**Helpless to the bass and the fading light**  
**Oh we were bound to get together**  
**Bound to get together**

**She took my arm**  
**I don't know how it happened**  
**We took the floor and she said**

When the next song came on, you didn't really notice, until Blue changed up his style. During the other song he would dance on his own, and at different points he would pull you to him, to twirl you. With this new song, he never let go of your hands. You both were smiling, and laughing. 

**Oh don't you dare look back**  
**Just keep your eyes on me**  
**I said you're holding back**  
**She said shut up and dance with me**  
**This woman is my destiny**  
**She said oh oh oh**  
**Shut up and dance with me**

**A backless dress and some beat up sneaks**  
**My discotheque Juliet teenage dream**  
**I felt it in my chest as she looked at me**  
**I knew we were bound to be together**  
**Bound to be together**

**She took my arm**  
**I don't know how it happened**  
**We took the floor and she said**

**Oh don't you dare look back**  
**Just keep your eyes on me**  
**I said you're holding back**  
**She said shut up and dance with me**  
**This woman is my destiny**  
**She said oh oh oh**  
**Shut up and dance with me**

**Oh, c'mon girl**  
**Deep in her eyes**  
**I think I see the future**  
**I realize this is my last chance**

**She took my arm**  
**I don't know how it happened**  
**We took the floor and she said**

**Oh don't you dare look back**  
**Just keep your eyes on me**  
**I said you're holding back**  
**She said shut up and dance with me**  
**This woman is my destiny**  
**She said oh oh oh**  
**Shut up and dance**

**Don't you dare look back**  
**Just keep your eyes on me**  
**I said you're holding back**  
**She said shut up and dance with me**  
**This woman is my destiny**  
**She said oh oh oh**  
**Shut up and dance with me**

**Oh oh oh shut up dance with me**  
**Oh oh oh shut up dance with me**

It was strange, but at some point, you noticed Blue's chest began to glow. Though you were unsure what it meant. You noticed the more you both danced the brighter it got. Feeling your stare he glanced down at his chest, and he tilted his head slightly before looking up at you. Both of you came to a stop. Both breathing heavily and you were certain both of you were sweaty as all get out, but the grins on your faces didn't diminish. ''What does that mean?'' You couldn't help, but to ask. He shrugged but seemed as clueless as you. Giggling you rolled your eyes, though before you could say anything, you felt yourself flush as he placed his arms around you, and hugged you tightly. His head nuzzling against you as he hugged you. You both were still trying to catch your breath and the house seemed far too hot, but you didn't push him away. Instead, you hesitantly hugged him back. A sound escaped him that sounded like a contented dog growl. ''Is anything the matter Blue?'' The music was still playing in the background, but it seemed so far away. With him so close you heard a strange sound. A melody you could only describe as being Blue. What it meant you had no clue, but you liked hearing it. It matched the pulse of his magic and made you feel safe. For reasons unknown you felt like no matter what happened, you could trust that Blue wouldn't just leave you. It gave you comfort, and you didn't know it, but you had helped to clear his mind. 

Blue felt determined he was gonna have you dance with him. At first, it was so you would stop laughing at him, but it later changed when he saw the look on your face. He didn't like it at all! It made him upset and so he decided o get rid of it. You were hesitant and seemed to second guess yourself. Things he had just started to figure out about you, that had taken him a while to see. Now was crystal clear to him. He could read you like an open book, and he didn't understand how he could do it, but as you became more relaxed it caused his chest to feel strange. He couldn't explain it, but it was like something wanted to come out of him and show you how happy he was that you were allowing yourself to enjoy dancing with him. While he led you at first, as time went you didn't need him to as much. Your style was unrefined and showed your lack of experience, but he could see a glimmer of what might be if given the chance, and he would do everything in his power to make that happen.

He learned a lot about you from the two dances you both shared, and one thing he saw was a deep sadness that seemed to taint your other emotions. How you hid it from him before, he wasn't sure, but he would continue trying to make you happy. Believing it was cause you thought he might stop being your friend after he got his memories back. Though that wasn't the truth! No matter what he wouldn't let that happen! He would find a way to make things work. With you both no longer dancing he felt the need to be close to you. He knew you were curious about the glow, but he didn't understand it. Most likely you would do some research at the library or once you both made it to Ebott he could ask someone, but for now, he just needed you close, to hear your heartbeat. It wasn't like the pulse of his magic, but it was similar. He knew his magic had a sound all its own, but he at this moment wished he could hear your sound. The thought was weird, but he accepted it might be normal for a monster, though did humans even have the ability to make music in the same way Blue had found out his magic did naturally?  

When you both finally parted you found neither of you strayed too far from the other's side. You both cooked together like normal. Sat closer than normal at the table, and he was practically on your lap as he read the book you both were currently reading. When you showed Blue what you had found at the store. He had been over the moon happy. You had found taco shells for ice cream though nice cream would work too. It was stupid honestly, but seeing the happy grin on his face made you hum with delight. So after he read a few chapters you both decided you wanted to try out your find. It wasn't too bad, and you could see getting more in the future. Later when you both finally went to bed the strange feeling of being free never seemed to leave you and you fell into a restful sleep not to be wakened by nightmares. 

**Welcome to Ebott**

The day had come, and honestly, you felt nervous, but with Blue never letting go of your hand, and his bright smile, you were beginning to feel a bit giddy. After making sure everything was in order, you couldn't help, but to think about some of the places you wanted to check out with him. There were so many, and with the place being mainly a monster town that meant Blue wouldn't have to hide, and could actually enjoy himself. So you both boarded the bus. You had briefly thought about taking a plane but worried that since Blue had no form of identification it would be too dangerous. So after mulling over your options chose the bus. It would be a long trip, but you packed some pillows and a blanket for Blue. Plus making sure to bring both of your's and his music players. You also made sure that they were both fully charged and the headphones were working just fine. You chose a spot at the back of the bus, and luckily no one paid either of you any mind. It should feel weird to you, since as far back as you could remember you hadn't been to Ebott since you were younger. You had at one time said you would never go back, but that was then and this was now. 

Hours past and you both past the time talking, listening to music, and falling asleep off and on. At the time when the bus would stop you both would get off and stretch your legs. Poor Blue hated having to stay still for so long, and he had to keep his hoodie on. Even though the bus wasn't exactly very cool, but he was being a champ about it and didn't complain. At certain points, the bus would empty and it would just be a few people and others it was so full that you were happy you and Blue already had your seats. When the 'Welcome to Ebott' sign appeared both of you were fast asleep. It was late at night and it wasn't until the driver announced that he would be stopping soon, that you roused from your sleep. Wiping your eyes, you yawned widely and would have stretched if not for the figure pressed against your side. He looked so peaceful, and you hated to wake him, but a glance out the windows showed that you both were pulling into a town. Looking towards the front of the bus, you noticed that the sign now said 'Ebott' in glowing green letters. Wide-eyed you stiffened, causing Blue to grumble, and open his eye sockets. Blinking he rubbed at them before looking at you sleepily. ''Are we there yet?'' He sleepily murmured as you glanced at him slightly amused at his question. ''Yeah I believe so.'' That seemed to wake him up quickly, cause soon he was leaning over you to look out the window. It was late at night so there wasn't a lot of people out, but there were some. A few human, but most of what you both saw were monsters, and even you were in a state of shock when you saw some of them. You knew there were many different kinds, but there was a cat person walking into some building with a blue rabbit looking person. A volcano that was sitting on a bench. With each new monster you saw, the wider your eyes got. 

Both of you were forced to stop staring when the bus pulled into a station and stopped. Waiting a moment there was a plethora of movement as people gathered their stuff and got off. Blue stood up and stretched and you copied his movement. Grabbing your bags from the overhang you handed him one when he held out his hand after he gathered up the blanket and pillows you both had been using. Slower then the bus driver would like you both walked towards the door. You both were nervous, and you could softly hear the sound of Blue's bones rattling. Without a word you reached over and grabbed his hand. The rattling stopped, and you smiled at him, as he smiled up at you. It was nice knowing you weren't the only one nervous. The bus driver made a noise, and you realized he was waiting for you both. Blushing you told him sorry as you passed. Moving quickly you stepped off the steps. With the bus doors closing quickly after Blue stepped off.

You were unable to feel too annoyed with the bus driver because instead, your attention shifted to the strange feeling around you. It was like the very air was alive, filled with different sounds, and it should have felt chaotic, but somehow it wasn't. It was something you couldn't remember experiencing before, but glancing at Blue showed he must have noticed the same thing. His magic seemed to glow brighter. The glowing lights of his eyes were the shapes of stars as he looked around. There were mainly humans at the bus station, but you spotted a pure white rabbit person wearing a dress, and you weren't sure if you were seeing things or not, but you swore you saw a ghost for a split second. Not like a humanoid one, but those you see around Halloween. With dark black holes for the eyes and you couldn't see any arms on them, but the ghost was slightly transparent! 

If it wasn't so late you would of gave into Blue when he asked to go exploring, but you reminded him that you both needed to check in with the inn you were gonna stay at and put your stuff up, plus you reminded him that for breakfast you both had decided to check out a place called Grillbys. It had amazing reviews for its doughnuts and other pastries, but it also had different kinds of drinks. It sounded like a good place to start, and reluctantly Blue gave in, though he swore he wasn't tired at all! Even though a yawn escaped him. Of course, you didn't point it out, knowing he would argue with you, but hey at least he wasn't pouting.

The inn was interesting, to say the least. It was owned by a monster that reminded you of Smokey the bear. He was rather nice, and after giving him your name he was quick about getting things set up. Though he kept staring at Blue's back. Blue didn't notice since he was too busy checking out the fireplace curious why it was blue in color, and instead of making the room warm was keeping it cool. The bear looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. Which you were thankful for. Though despite wanting to get to the room as soon as possible you paused and decided to ask him a question. ''Hey do you know how to get to Grillbys from here?'' He nodded and after pulling out a map showed the best way to go. Calling over to Blue he turned and smiled at you. ''HUMAN! DId you see the fire! It is cold! I can't wait until tomorrow to see what other things this place has in store for us!'' Giggling you walked over to him. Both too caught up in each other. With him mainly talking and you telling him what the bear had told you after he got over his excitement about the fire. If either of you had been paying any attention you might of notice the bear's eyes widened. When Blue turned around revealing his face. His shades weren't on his face and instead in his right hand. Cause he took them off to see the fire better. The bear's shock wore off shortly after you both went upstairs. Neither of you knew that he picked up the phone and made a call. '' _I need to speak with Captain Alphys it is important. Yes, I know it is late, but I think she will want to know about this.''_  

_Here is it the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it! Next chapter we will meet some new and familiar faces stay tuned for next time._

_Until next time bye! <3_

 


	5. Time to hide!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue the sweetheart that he is. Didn't seem to realize that while he had all the energy in the world you were exhausted from the day before. Not that you didn't give into his wish to start the day early. At least you were certain that the doughnuts were gonna be fresh, and now at least you could breath! Evil little skeletons need to learn to sleep in every once an awhile!
> 
> It might be good that he was so eager to go because someone is looking for you two, and come hell or high water they won't stop until they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue knew he should let his human sleep. She looked so peaceful, but he was getting antsy. He slept well enough, but he felt like something bad was gonna happen. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't ignore it. At least you agreed, specially when he reminded you about Grillbys and he may or may not of threatened you. 
> 
> The night before he had a dream about a man covered in flames. Talking to the figure in orange. Surely it has nothing to do with where you both planned to go right?

_Hello hello everyone! Hoping that you're having a pleasant time. I will admit now that some of this feel rushed, but I started writing and couldn't stop hoping it will be ok. ^-^ No music this time, but most likely the next chapter will have some!_

 

 

 

**Blue Pov**

 

It was warm, and the air smelled sweet. Taking a moment to look around he took note that he was in some sort of cafe. There were neat little tables and chairs. He couldn't tell what they were made from, but they were colored mainly white, with purple accents around the width of the table. The legs were black, and on each table was a flame in a black slender vase. Amazingly the flames seemed to change colors. Soft shades of purples and magentas. Though every so often they would shift to orange or red. If he had to describe the shape of the flames they almost reminded him of carnations. Though was it possible for flames to actually have a shape? He wasn't sure, but his attention was pulled to in front of him. There was the figure in orange leaning against a counter. He was speaking to a man. Blue's eyes widened as he took in the fact the man was covered in flames! No that wasn't right he was flames. He was a flame elemental, a type of element based monster. Blue wasn't sure how he knew that, but taking in the man he wasn't sure how to feel about the male's state of dress. His outfit wasn't outlandish. Ok, maybe it was a little. At least compared to what humans wore, but it looked nice. He had a form fitted jacket that matched his slacks. Both the same color as the purple accents around the small cafe. He wore a dress shirt in a bright shade of orange, and a bright magenta pink bow was around his neck, with a matching thick magenta pink ribbon around his waist. His outfit made Blue think of a sunrise or maybe a sunset with the colors used, and the only other noteworthy thing about the man other then him being made of flames was the glasses he wore. They weren't outrageously large, but bigger then most of the glasses Blue could recall seeing people wear. They were round in shape, and he wondered how they like his clothes didn't burn but chalked it up to magic. The flame man looked straight at Blue and opened his mouth to say something, but Blue couldn't hear anything. The figure in orange began to turn, but just before Blue could see his face everything turned black. 

Blue's eyes opened and for a moment he was still in the cafe, but as his vision cleared he realized he wasn't there. It had just been a dream. Unsure how he felt about it, he took a moment to remember where he was. Feeling a shift at his side, he glanced out the corner of his eye socket as you sighed softly in your sleep, and began to hum softly. It was the same tune you always seemed to hum to him when he wasn't having a good time. Though he knew for certain you were still asleep. It was something you just seemed to do naturally. A soft smile appeared on his lips. Even asleep you were trying to make sure he was ok. Though this time it wasn't needed, since the dream hadn't been bad, per say. Just strange. He wasn't sure how to feel about it, but he accepted the comfort you gave to him. Nuzzling against you, he listened to your soft breathing. The sound of your heartbeat just under where his head rested against your chest. Your arms were around him, and when the humming had started you had tightened you hold ever so slightly, but as the humming began to drift off, so did your hold. Closing his eye sockets he tried to go back to sleep, but he found he couldn't.

First it was the dream, but then his thoughts shifted to the figure in orange, he was showing up more and more in his dreams, and sometimes during the day little things would cause him to think of the figure in orange, but at the back of his mind, he was worried. He had felt the hatred that surrounded the other male during the dreams when they fought against the figure that Blue was starting to guess was a human. Going by the fact that there was blood, and monsters didn't bleed. Why they fought didn't matter, what did was the state of the other male's emotions. Blue felt like he wasn't bad, he wanted to believe that more than anything, but time after time the blood had coated the ground in the golden room, and Blue hated to admit it, but.......... He feared for you. What if in his past life he was a murder? No that didn't seem exactly right, he always seemed to try and stop the fighting, but he knew in a few of the dreams he had been forced to kill the figure with the knife. It made him feel sick. Though he reasoned it was just dreams. There was no way they had done the same fight with the same people over and over. Besides in a few of his dreams he had 'died' So if that was true he wouldn't be here right? Even still he pressed against you more, as he bit back a whimper. You were trying to help him, and what if in the process you were hurt or killed? Not by him, but because of the figure in orange? He had to keep you safe, but you both were in the lion's den so to speak. He had no clue where was safe, and where would most likely get one if not both of you killed. 

Growling silently to himself he gritted his teeth. Frustrated because he was second guessing everything. He was still tempted to ask you if maybe you both could just go back home, but that wasn't right. He couldn't do that to you. Opening his eyes, he looked up at you. Your lips were slightly parted, and your breathing was still calm. Your hair covered part of your face, and he couldn't help, but to reach up and gently push it away from your face. Pulling his hand back, his thoughts went towards the last few days. You had been home more, and he had been happy cause you were able to rest, but even so he still always found a reason to get you to dance with him. You were always so unsure of yourself, but at some point, you would give in. He loved seeing the different smiles that appeared on your face. Your eyes would light up, and while your smiles still didn't fully reach your eyes, they were getting closer. Normally you both would listen to the radio. Dancing to whatever came on, but sometimes he would switch to different stations looking for certain styles of music. He could see a glimmer of your true potential but hadn't found the right type of music that suited you. Even still with each dance, you were getting more confident. Hesitating just a little less than before. This was how dancing should be, not like the horrible nightmares. At first, he hadn't noticed it, but with each one, it was getting clearer. Each battle was a type of dance. A dangerous one that he hoped wasn't real and just what he believed they were, nightmares. Horrible horrible nightmares.

The room began to lighten as the sun started to rise. Blue knew he should go back to sleep, and while he wanted nothing more than to let you rest. He still felt uneasy. He needed you to be awake with him. At least that way he knew without a shadow of a doubt that you were alive, and still with him. ''Human....... Human it is time to wake up.'' He spoke softly, but even still your face scrunched up when he lightly began to shake you. Trying to fight against him waking you up, you shook your head no and pulled him closer to you. Effectively trapping him against your chest. You murmured something that sounded close to a whine about it ''not being time to wake up'', and he rolled his eyes. His cheeks were stained the softest shade of cyan. Because while he was used to you doing this, it was still something he viewed as being slightly lewd. Especially since it was hard not to notice how squishy your chest was. He didn't always have to wake you up, but the time he did you seemed to think doing this would stop him. He wasn't sure why and even when he asked you just shrugged. Stating you figured that if you convinced him it was still dark he might just go back to sleep. It made sense to your sleep-addled mind at least.   

''Come on Human the sun it up and we should start bright and early if we want to explore all the places you found for us to go!'' His words were muffled, but he knew you heard them because you whimpered rather pathetically as you curled around him. Saying something about Ebott would still be there later when you woke up. Pouting he puffed out his cheeks and began to push away from you. Which you fought sleepily but in the end. You were too tired, and he was far too determined to give up. Glaring at you, as you tried to hide your face against one of the pillows, he started shaking you again. You had the nerve to turn away from him! Exposing your back, and some of your skin thanks to your shirt riding up from your moving. Sitting up, he growled lowly in his throat, and he swore he heard you snicker. '' I MEAN IT HUMAN GET UP!'' Despite his best efforts you were still ignoring him. At least so he thought at first. Though he took note of how your shoulders seemed to be shaking. Soft giggles every so often escaped you, and he narrowed his eyes. How dare you laugh at his efforts! 

Growling louder, he shifted so that he was on his knees, a wicked grin appeared on his lips, as his eye lights seemed to shrink. You had no warning except for the evil little Mweh that escaped him. Before you could prepare yourself. His phalanges were upon your exposed skin as he set about mercilessly tickling you. You tried in vain to get away, but he was relentless in his endeavors. You were laughing so hard that you were starting to wheeze, and despite you begging he didn't let up. Trying to roll away from him, he followed you. At some point, he ending up straddling your hips as he ticked your sides. Tears streamed down your face, and when you thought you might die from not being able to breathe he finally. Finally stop, though it took you awhile to catch your breath. Being the ever so gracious skeleton he was. He waited patiently for you to calm down. Not bothering to move from his spot. Reaching up you wiped your eyes, then opened them to look up at him. The cheshire grin on his face, halfway tempted you to knock him off of you, but you resisted the urge. His arms were crossed against his chest, and when he saw the half-hearted glare you shot at him, his grin grew. ''Well Human will you now get up, or will the Great and Magnificent Blue have to continue until you see the error of your ways?'' Childishly you stuck your tongue out at him. You wanted to be stubborn, but when you saw his hands twitch, you got the message. It was a clear threat, the evil gleam in his eyes made it double clear he wasn't kidding. Pouting you brought one of your arms up and covered your eyes as you allowed the most pathetic whine to escape you. Hoping maybe......... Just maybe it might work to get him to let you go back to sleep, but sadly he seemed to feel no need to give you mercy and without even looking at him, you know without a shadow of a doubt he is staring at you. 

Though Blue does feel slightly bad. He could tell you were tired, and now your cheeks were flushed. Your breathing still wasn't completely relaxed, and that sound nearly caused him to give in if not for his resolve that he wanted to start early. The feeling that something might happen still hadn't left him, and he didn't want to waste any more time. ''Human if we hurry. We can make it to Grillby's early. Remember the reviews on that site you checked out warned it was best to get there early or else things sold out quickly. Plus......... Oh, Plus if we hurry we can go to the park! Maybe there will be ducks there and they will have heard about the Great and Magnificent Blue from the ducks back at home.'' He knew he had won when you groaned and finally pulled your arms away enough that he could see your eyes as you looked up at him. You were pouting, but he knew he knew you were now awake. So finally he got off of you and made his way off the bed excited to start the day, while you murmured under your breath about evil skeletons that needed to learn to sleep in every once and awhile. You both proceeded with your normal morning routines.

When you both had gotten ready for the day, you both were stopped by the bear from before. He was acting strangely. Being overly kind and trying to talk you both into getting breakfast, but Blue grabbed your hand, and after telling him you both had plans he pulled you out the door. It was really strange honestly, but maybe for monsters, it was considered rude if the people that stayed with them didn't eat breakfast? Neither of you was sure, and instead headed towards Grillbys hoping you would get lost along the way.

 

**Alphys Pov**

 

She was pissed, completely and royally pissed. First, her best friend disappeared off the face of the earth. Which of course no one had any information about his whereabouts. She along with all their friends had searched for him. Especially his lazy good for nothing brother Papyrus, but despite their best efforts nothing had come up. Then there was the fact the humans weren't exactly helping. Sure some did, but those that lived further away didn't seem to give two shit about some random missing monster. Even if said monster was an ambassador. When she found the people that had taken him she would make them pay! The problem was there was no evidence of foul play, and it wasn't until recently Sans had finally been put into the missing person database. It made her want to break something!

For months there was nothing, then there was a lead. Turns out a few hours away a skeleton was spotted with a person wearing a hoodie. So despite it maybe being a false lead she had to go check it out. There had been many of them, but she still checked out almost everyone one of them. She refused to believe that her friend had been..... That he was..... No there was no way and she refused to believe it! So imagine her surprise when she checked out the security tape. It took awhile, but two figures in hoodies appeared. One being much taller than the other. The taller one wore a dark navy hoodie and the smaller in a light blue hoodie. She watched them closely, and suddenly the wind picked up, it caught the smaller person's hood before they could grab a hold of it causing the person's face to be exposed. The table that she had been gripping began to crack under stress as his face turned and looked up at the other person. Revealing a face she had worried she might never see again. He seemed to be smiling as the other person reached over and pulled his hood up since his hands were full with snack items. Forcefully she pulled her left hand from the table and rewound the tape pausing when she got a clear view of Sans's face. She couldn't believe it! There he was! She was filled with several emotions. Relief, overwhelming joy, Unbridled rage, and shock. Where had Sans been all this time?! Why had he left them!? So many questions rolled through her mind, but instead, she forced herself to focus. The poor store's clerk was shaking like a leaf, as her narrowed eyes moved towards him.  **''Do you know where those two might of gone?''** The store's clerk gulped and shook his head as his skin paled more. ''NNNoooo no.... I mean...mean if.. if I had.. had to guess..... they... they .....got on a bus?'' His words trailed off weakly as he prayed silently, figuring he was about to meet his maker with the look that the monster before him was giving him. Her lips pulled back exposing razor sharp looking teeth, and he whimpered. 

 **''Good idea! I need a list of all the buses that pass through here on a normal bases along with their destinations. Now!''** Alphys for the first time in a long time smiled widely. She was one step closer to finding Sans! If he took off on them he was gonna pay! He better have a good reason for just disappearing! If not she swore he would be forced to train until he couldn't stand! The semi-evil loud laughter that escaped her nearly caused the poor store clerk to pass out from fright, but his fear of her eating him outweighed it far more so he quickly left to call his manager. Deciding he couldn't do this anymore.

In the end, the list took far too long to get and had too many variables. Without seeing which bus they had gotten on it was hard to say where the two had gone. It wasn't until way late she got a call. Growling she answered the phone, warning that it better be important, but what the person on the end told her, shocked her. Two people wearing hoodies had checked in to a local inn. Nothing too strange except that the owner had seen the smaller of the two people's face. It was Sans! The person swore up and down it was him. He didn't know what to do so had called for Alphys, but she wasn't in town. The person on the other end of the line asked what she wanted to do. Deciding she wanted to be there in person she told them to hang tight until she got there. She also informed them to tell the owner to stall them as long as possible if they tried to leave. So she would be there as soon as she could.

When she pulled into town she couldn't get to the inn fast enough. Parking her ride without care she was parked close to the doors, she jumped out and marched her way inside. The owner was waiting, and despite him being nearly four times her size and width. He was nervous as he rung his paws in front of him.  **''Which room are they in!?''**   _''Oh captain Alphys...... They're um not here.''_ **''WHAT! I TOLD YOU TO STALL THEM!''** The bear flinched at the volume of her voice if anyone had been asleep before most likely they weren't now. _'' They were here a bit ago maybe about thirty minutes or so, and I tried to get them to stay, but they said they had planned. ....... Oh, the night before the girl had asked me for the location to Grillby's so.... maybe they went there?''_ Gulping he waited for Alphys to speak. Her hands clenched tightly as she shook with barely suppressed fury. She had been so close, but thanks to the stupid human laws about driving the speed limit she had missed them by a hair, but there was still some hope yet!  **''Did they check out?''** She tried to appear calm, but she wasn't able to keep her emotions completely in check.  _''Actually no they have the room booked for the next few days. I could......''_ His words trailed off as suddenly Alphys smirked before turning and leaving as quickly as she had appeared. He couldn't help, but to sweatdrop, as he watched her jump into her vehicle and speed out of the parking lot without him finishing telling her which room the two were staying in. He figured she would be back later, and honestly, the bear was too tired and decided he needed a nap feeling that things were about to get more hectic. 

 

** Your Pov **

Where there hadn't been many people out the night before, there were now a lot more. You felt like a tourist as you looked around taking in the sights and especially the sounds! The monsters were a lively bunch. Almost everywhere there were monsters singing, playing music and dancing. Any tiredness you might have still had was long gone, and Blue was excitedly bouncing next to you as you both pointed out different things that caught both of your attention. It was nothing like you had ever seen before, and while it was a little overwhelming it was also strangely invigorating. Keeping a good grip of Blue's hand afraid you both might be separated you could feel as his magic pulsed wildly. It reminded you of when you both were dancing, and if what you were feeling around you was any clue it was normal for monsters. You kept expecting Blue to ask someone if they knew him, but he didn't. He seemed as awestruck as you, but a few times you thought about doing it, just for him to distract you with the sight of some monsters and sometimes even some humans dancing.

Grillbys came into view, and you were impressed. It looked just like the picture on the website. It was a nice looking place, and even just being outside of it there was the amazing scent of baked goods. Your stomach grumbled hungrily and you were more than ready to listen to it. Except when you made your way to go inside you were stopped by Blue. Glancing at him curiously, you took in how wide his eyes were. He looked strange, you couldn't put your finger on how exactly, but you weren't sure you liked the look. ''Blue are you ok? Did you change your mind and want to go somewhere else?'' That seemed to snap him out of his trance-like state. Looking up at you, he seemed thoughtful for a moment. Was he looking paler than normal? Could bones get paler? Maybe it was the lighting? ''Oh sorry Human I was thinking about the menu you showed me from before and was trying to decide what I should get to eat, but......... Human would it be rude of me to ask that you get our food I will wait right here. I promise not to move from this spot..... I would like to continue listening to those monsters over there. They are amazing!'' Of all the things he could ask of you this was the weirdest thing you could think of in recent memory. Warning bells went off in your head, but what could you do? He was normally always at your side unless you were at work. So what was up with him? Did he not want to be seen with you? No, he wasn't like that.

A slight frown appeared on your lips as another thought came to mind. Maybe he wanted to ask people if they knew who he was without you around? You hated to admit it, but the thought kind of hurt, but you sighed unable to think of a reason to make him do anything if he didn't want to. ''Yeah sure..... I guess what do you want?'' You didn't look at him, missing the look on his face. He for a moment looked upset, but he forced a smile on his face as he spoke. When he finished you looked at him and nodded. You had no way to know that he feared if he walked in with you. That if either the flame man or the figure in orange was there you might get hurt. So it was better if you went in alone, but he didn't like the look that had been on your face. He would have to make it up to you later. Maybe he should tell you about his nightmare, he knew you wouldn't make fun of him, but would you still think he was amazing if he admitted he was worried he couldn't protect you?

When you opened the door you missed the look on Blue's face when he caught sight of the person behind the counter. Just like in his dreams there was the man made of flames. The door closed and he fought with himself not to follow you. You didn't know about his struggles, instead, you were trying to stay upbeat. The place smelled incredible, but you weren't exactly hungry anymore. Still, you had to order, and the place was interesting to look at. The tables looked like they were from one of those little bistros in Paris. It was elegant, with sleek lines, nice colors, and the flame flowers had for a moment caught your attention, they paled in comparison to the flames that were serving people though. Small little flame figures each different colors moved about. Some in little outfits that made you think of little butlers and some had little maid outfits. They were so cute, but the granddaddy of them all was the flame man behind the counter. He was at least seven foot if not more thanks to his.... hair? Whatever it was on top of his head. He was dressed rather dapper, and he surprisingly had no face. Well, not a face you had ever seen before. He had no nose or even ears. Though he wore glasses so he must have eyes right? Realizing you had been staring, you blush softly as you notice the smirk appearing on his face. Ok, you guess it was a smirk cause a line appeared across his face. In the location, a mouth would normally be. That and it just so happened to make you think of a smirk. He chuckled lowly, and you couldn't help, but to compare it to the sound of a campfire. Why you weren't sure but chalked it up to him being made of fire. Stepping closer to the counter you nibbled on you bottom lip nervously. Wishing Blue was there with you, cause you felt exposed in front of this flame monster. At least you now understood all those puns about this place being 'hot' specially the ones about the owner. At least you guess he was the owner. Opening your mouth to squeak out an apology you were stopped when you noticed he was leaning down. His arms resting on the counter with his face in line with yours. Yelping you jumped back, causing him to chuckle again.

 _''How cute seems you are a little tongue-tied dear. Don't worry most humans get that way the first time they visit. Though I have yet to have anyone leave unsatisfied''_ The voice that belongs to the flame man should be illegal! It was like a fireplace on a cold winter evening. A deep rumble that sent a shiver down one's spine and wrapped them in a warmth that made it impossible not to relax. Though you hope you weren't reading too much into it, but you could have sworn that he had purposely said the last part just to make you blush deeper as your mind went to straight to the gutter. Was it even possible for a fire monster to do things of that nature? Glancing up at him, you were shocked to find yourself blushing even deeper when he winked at you. He had done it on purpose! You were certain of it now! Wait did that mean....was he flirting with you?! No No you were reading too much into this! Trying to focus, you hoped he would move back, but he seemed content to stay as he was.

With him being so close you realized yes he indeed had eyes. They weren't like human eyes, but they suited him, two bright glowing orbs. That reminded you of stars with their whitish glow, that seemed to look straight through you. Like he was looking straight into your soul. It was a look the Blue at times had done in the beginning, but whereas when Blue did it, you were now used to it, with this monster you felt exposed and naked. You didn't know how to feel about it, but before you could think about it too deeply he held out his right hand to you. Looking at him curiously you slightly tilted your head to the left. The smirk on his lips never seemed to leave his face, but you could see the amusement in his eyes.  _'' Since this is your first time here let me introduce myself. My name is Grillby, and it is a pleasure to meet you.''_ You weren't sure what you expected when you placed your hand in his expecting to shake his hand. For a brief moment you were worried he might burn you, but in the end, you figured he wouldn't try to shake your hand if that was the case. It would look bad on him. Right?

As his hand curled around yours, you could feel the warmth that he radiated. If it was a cold day you could easily see cuddling up to him. You felt like your entire being was on fire as he pulled on your hand. Causing you to take a step closer, and in a state of shock, you watched as he pulled your hand close to his mouth. For the briefest of seconds, his lips pressed against the skin of the back of your hand. Causing another shiver to run down your spine. Swallowing thickly, you hated knowing that you must look like a tomato at this point, but couldn't control it. The expression on his face made your heart race.

Forcing your eyes away from his you looked towards one of the small flames nearby. You weren't sure how you managed it, but you told him your order. Though you got distracted by his thumb as it traced along your knuckles ever so slowly, it wasn't until he repeated your order back to you, and you nodded that he was correct that he finally let go. Pulling back like you were burned you cradled your hand to your chest holding it with your other hand. 

**Grillby's Pov**

 

Human's were rather interesting creatures. They normally stared at him fearfully until they learned he wouldn't hurt them. Funny enough Muffet had the same problem. Seems humans didn't really like spiders. At least most of them. Even when they knew him they would at times flinch. He was used to it, even some monsters acted that way, but not this little human. She was interesting. A shy little thing. She had turned several shades of red, and he enjoyed pushing her boundaries. The expressions on her face, the way her voice came out in little squeaks as if she was afraid if she spoke too loudly something bad might happen.  It was all so delicious! Despite the worry, there weren't any signs of fear on her face or in her eyes. She was uncomfortable, embarrassed and unsure, but no fear. Never before had a human in their first meeting of him ever trusted him enough to shake his hand. Yet she had, she had hesitated for the briefest moment, but then her hand was in his. He couldn't help, but to notice how small her hand was compared to his. Her hand wasn't the softest he had ever felt, but he enjoyed holding it. She didn't yank her hand back when he had kissed it and allowed him to even trace her knuckles in a lazy fashion as she finally put in her order. It was good that it was so early in the morning, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to enjoy messing with her like he was. Even still he had a job to do, so he finally let her go to full her order.

While he was getting what she had ordered one of his works collected payment. When he turned he raised an eyebrow as he noticed that one of his worker's children was standing on her hand. The little flame was barely the size of her thumb, and despite it being a flame. The human was cooing at how cute it was. A smile was on her lips, and her eyes were bright with wonder. For a while he stared, he said it was for the child's safety he was watching them so closely, but even he knew that wasn't true. Cause if that was so he would have already grabbed the child and got them to safety. Yet he didn't budge. It wasn't until her eyes moved up to catch him watching, that her cheeks flushed, and she murmured something softly to the small flame before helping it to gently to step off her hand to stand on the counter. The flame hugged her thumb before running off, causing her to forget about him for a moment as another soft smile appeared on her lips. It was only there for a second since she seemed to remember that he was there. He chuckled at her stuttering out an apology. He gave her a small mercy and didn't decide to tease her. Instead of handing over her order. Though he couldn't resist winking at her. She thanked him and turned quickly. 

 _''Come back any time dear........''_ She turned long enough to wave quickly before turning and opening the door. His words trailed off as he noticed a figure outside the door. His eyes widened as a familiar face came into view. The small skeletal figure smiled up at the girl. He said something that caused the girl's cheeks to darken, and before Grillby could call out the door closed. Placing his hands on the counter he vaulted over it. Trying to get to the door quickly.  _''Sans!''_ He called out the moment he opened the door, but they were gone, blending into the crowd. Cursing under his breath Grillby stepped back into his business. Turning he made his way towards his office. He had some calls to make. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and used speed dial to dial the number he needed quickly.It rang a few times, but a groggy voice answered.  _''Good you are awake. Papyrus I have some information that might interest you.''_

 

 

**Mixed Pov**

 

Blue waited outside the door anxiously. You were taking too long, when he was about to march inside and get you, the door finally opened. There you were! Though your cheeks were flushed was it hot in there? ''Human what took you so long?'' He didn't like the way your cheeks darkened and how you refused to look at him. Narrowing his eyes, he decided it did no good to get you talk now you seemed out of it. So instead he grabbed your free hand and began to pull you down the street. He noticed a sign that said there was a park nearby and he figured it would be a good of a place as any to go to. Especially since you were acting so weird. 

When the park came into view, both of you were shocked by how many people there were, and how loud it was! It helped to pull you out of your head at least. You kept rethinking everything that had happened and had come to one conclusion. There was no way you could ever go back to Grillby's! You had made a fool out of yourself, your only save and grace was the fact that Blue hadn't seen it, but you were certain he knew something was up, he kept glancing at you out the corner of his eye socket. Plus the blush on your cheeks wouldn't go away! No matter what you tried! It was times like this you wish the ground would just open up and swallow you up but seems that wasn't about to happen. At least now you had a distraction. If you thought earlier had been overwhelming, now it was like someone had shaken a hive of wasps. The sound was deafening. Even still somehow it wasn't chaotic as you believed it should be. It all seemed to harmonize into a melody that could only be described as the monster race. It was amazing! Blue at least seemed to have more of his senses left about him because he was pulling you past all the festivities. As you both walked it began to grow quieter. Until finally the only thing you could hear was the natural hum that seemed to fill the air around Ebott. Every so often birds sang their songs, and your's and Blue's footfall. While the park at home was nice, this place was like out of a story. The trees were all so big, with vibrant green leaves. They seemed like they could easily touch the sky with their upper branches. The grass was so thick and plush looking. There were flowers of every color surrounding both of you. The pathway you both were walking on was made of loose stones. With a mixture of different colors, and textures.

The air was so fresh and pure. The breeze wrapped around you both in a gentle dance that ruffled both of your clothes. Blue seemed to finally let go of his worry and was as relaxed as you were. His hand squeezed yours every so often though, causing you to glance at him each time, as he wordlessly pointed out something that caught his attention. It was like if either of you spoke it might ruin the sights around you. In the distance, something glistened and as it came into view a good sized lake was revealed. It took away your breath. ''Wow...''  The softest of whispers escaped Blue as you glanced at him. Seems he wasn't unaffected by the sight either. Smiling you squeezed his hand and he looked at you. 

Finding a spot close to the lake, you sat down. You didn't have a blanket for both of your to sit on, but it didn't seem to bother Blue, and instead, his attention seemed to be taking in the sights around both of you. This place made you feel at peace. If you could freeze this moment and stay here forever you would. Blue seemed to have the same thought as he sat down next to you. Your back was rested against the rough bark of one of the tall trees, and Blue's back rested against your side. Handing him his bag, you opened yours and pulled out the drink inside, as Blue copied you. The drinks were delicious at least you thought so. Blue had a thoughtful look on his face after his first sip, but he didn't say anything and took another sip so you guessed it was fine. When it came to the food. You weren't sure what to expect, but from the first bite to the last it had to be the most delicious pastry you had ever eaten. A strange warmth filled your body, and if you weren't already relaxed then the food would have made sure of it. Feeling slightly overheated though. Rather from the food or the warm day, You shifted slightly causing Blue to look at you curiously as you took off your hoodie and placed it over your lap. Revealing a long sleeved soft green tee shirt. Blue seemed to mull over something then he copied your actions. Was it safe for him here to be comfortable right? Under his hoodie, he revealed a sky blue shirt. Where your outfit was plain, his had the picture of white lines with music notes between them. Taking his place back against your side. You both were unable to find the will to move or make much noise. This was the longest he had gone without fidgeting or making a sound, and normally it would make you worry, but there was something about this place. So you were both content to enjoy the quiet.

 **''SANS! SANS!''** Too bad others didn't have that same thought. In answer to the first person's yell, several others copied. Blue furrowed his brow as he looked up at you curiously. Shrugging your shoulders you met his gaze. ''Isn't Sans a font? Like Comic Sans or Seraph Sans. Well, whoever this Sans person is, they must be a pretty...... 'Sansational' person huh?'' Blue puffed out his cheeks as he glared at you. Opening his mouth to resort. There were a soft pop and the sound of rapid footfall. Before either of you had a chance to react you both were surrounded. Getting up quickly, both of you stiffened unsure what to do. There were several people, but one had Blue's full attention. Looking towards the person. You were shocked first by the fact the person Blue was focusing on was skeleton-like himself, but the second thing was the bestial growl that escaped Blue as he grabbed your arm. His grip was rather tight, and kind of hurt, but that was least of your worries. Cause if looks could kill the one the skeleton in orange was giving you promised you would be dead where you stood.

 

   _Not sure if I should have stopped at the part involving Grillby or not, but couldn't help, but to at least get to them all finally meeting. What happens next most likely is gonna be drama filled and involve magic._

_So until next time bye! <3_


	6. Time to Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn't do anything. You were frozen. It wouldn't of helped if you could move anyways. You have no magic to speak of. You weren't a fighter, so what could you do? You hated the fact you had to rely on Blue to help you. The other monsters kept call him Sans. Was that his name? If they knew him, why were they threatening him? Why was he growling at them? You don't know what is going on, but when shit finally hits the fan you are shocked when Blue reveals some of his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The figure in orange was there in front of him. Blue has so many questions, but he hates the look on the other male's face. Doesn't like how he is looking at his human. Trapped between a rock and a hard place. Blue ignores what his soul is tell him, in order to protect his human. Though with the orange figure here other things from his nightmares show that they are real too.

_Howdy hope everything is good with all of you. So what do you guys think? I felt bad for having Blue be aggressive towards his friends and brother, but hopefully, at least eventually they can all begin to trust each other. Though Papyrus might end up deserving some of the hostility since I doubt he will be nice to the reader anytime soon._

 

 

**Blue's Pov**

 

Blue nearly swore, things had been going far too well. He should have listened to his gut feeling. The worst part was his soul was at war with his mind. His soul kept saying that they were safe that there was no need to fight. His mind kept supplying him with images. There hadn't been any blood split yet, but the smell burned his nasal cavity, making his stomach lurch. The growl that had been forming in his chest escaped him as he tried to look for a way to escape. There were at least seven of them, but only two of them made him worry. He didn't care about the others he wasn't sure why, but he doubted they could pose any real risk. No, it was the yellow monster and the figure in orange that he had to worry about. 

From the brief glance at the yellow monster he could guess that they were strong. They might be an inch or so taller than him, but were wider than him and his human combined. Their muscles were impressive, to say the least, and scars that covered their exposed arms. Hinted at some past battles the individual had been in. Wearing armor that looks like something straight from some kind of medieval knight story. He would have thought the look was cool if not for the current situation. In both of their clawed hands, large battle axes glinted in the sunlight hinting at their razor-sharp edges. They look far too large for anyone to be able to wield easily, but he doubted they were just for show. Other then dangerous looking teeth exposed because of the sneer on the monster's face. The eye patch over their left eye did little to hide the scars from what he assumed was a damaged eye. 

The one that caused him to growl louder though wasn't the yellow monster, no it was the figure in orange. Just like in his dreams he was a tall figure. Easily dwarfing his human. The male was standing straight which wasn't quite right for him. In all of his dreams, Blue had seen him slightly slouching, even when they were fighting. His hands though like in all of his dreams were in the pockets of his dark black jeans. Amazingly enough, he was a skeleton just like him, but that did little to make Blue relax. No cause the other male's face revealed the answers he needed. The look on his face was hard to understand, but his eyes were a dead give away. He was glaring, though his gaze was only on his human. It was a look that promised death if his human wasn't careful. 

Blue narrowed his eye sockets as he felt his magic begin to stir. The other skeleton seemed to finally notice that Blue was glaring at him. The look on the other male's face was one of disbelief, shock, and a few other emotions that flashed far too quickly for Blue to understand. The softest of whimpers escaped his human, and Blue risk giving her the quickest of glances. Finding the source of her pain, he finally noticed that his hands were on her arm. His grip was so tight that he wouldn't be surprised if later she would have bruises. He felt guilty, but he was too worried to let her go.

 **''Sans step away from the human! We are here to help you!''** The yellow monster was speaking, but Blue didn't look towards them, and instead stepped closer to his human. He felt her as she pressed against him, and her free hand came up and gripped his forearm. That seemed to upset the monsters around them cause they were now growling, their gazes narrowed further. Blue wasn't sure, but he assumed they meant him. Like hell, he was gonna step away from his human! He could feel the way her body trembled, and he felt his magic starting to pull. At what he wasn't sure, but the image of a beast like skull came to mind. He was reluctant to summon it, having knowledge of his dreams the destruction it could bring if he used it. ''I don't know who this Sans person you speak of, but you have the wrong skeleton. Please leave me and my human in peace, or I will be forced to act.'' Blue's voice was pitched lower than normal, his words accented by growls. He felt his human stiffen next to him, but she didn't pull away from him. He didn't want her to fear him, but he to find some way to help them escape. His words though seemed to confuse the monsters around him. Various sounds of disbelief and murmured words filled the air until the yellow monster released a frustrated growl.  **''Sans I don't know what game you are playing, but whatever that human has done to you, I will make sure she pays it back ten folds. Now I will repeat myself once more step away from the human.''** The yellow monster was getting angrier and the feeling of the air changing signaled that it wasn't just Blue's magic that was getting ready for a fight.

''b _ro came on you are safe now. the human can't hurt you anymore we will protect you. just trust us.''_ The slow drawl of the other male's voice made Blue's soul ache, but he ignored the feeling. Instead, he looked towards his human feeling her eyes on him. Her eyes seemed to show the same thought that he was thinking. Was he Sans? Was the male in orange related? Maybe they were brothers? Perhaps, but the other skeleton could be using the slang form of bro. His human was trying hard to be brave, but she couldn't hide her fear, the unanswered questions on her lips, but was struck mute unable to speak. 

The next moment all that Blue knew was that he was looking at his human, then he heard the tale tale signs that the other monsters were stepping closer. Suddenly there were several loud yelps as bones created a barrier between them and the other monsters. Opening his mouth slightly he exposed his fangs, as his eyes snapped to the other monsters. The look on his face daring any of them to be stupid enough to get closer. There were various looks of that crossed over the monster's presents faces. Ranging from shock, to hurt. He wasn't sure why hurt since he hadn't made contact with any of them, but it didn't matter. ''This is your last warning. Let me and my human go or I will do whatever I have to in order to protect us.'' The other skeleton pulled his right hand from his jeans and moved to hold it out in front of him. For a second the image shifted and instead, they were all in the golden room, and the other skeleton was using his magic. He grasped the soul of the human with knife and began to throw them around the room before impaling them onto the bones sticking out of the ground.

The other skeleton seemed to realize something was gonna happen because the next thing he called out for everyone to duck. Blue's magic finally manifested and the being that came into view was something straight from a nightmare. His specifically. It was like someone had fused some sort of canine-like skull with some sort of dragon-like creature. It was large with empty eyes, and sharp teeth. If Blue hadn't seen it in his dreams he would be scared of it, but at this moment that was the furthest thing from his mind. No his attention was on the glow in the creature's mouth, as its jaw opened wide and a blast of pure magic shot towards the other monsters. Forcing them to run or else be destroyed by the blast. It gave him the out he needed. 

Without warning he let go of his human, then picked her up. There wasn't the familiar yelp that escaped her normally. No, she was silent. It wasn't a surprise honestly she was in a state of shock it seemed. Her eyes wide staring at the creature that was helping them to escape. At least she seemed to come to enough to place her arms around his neck and hold tight, as Blue took off running towards the direction of the creature. Passing under it, once more it released another blast, keeping the other from following them. Keeping to the trees he tried to figure out where to go. The frustrated growl like scream that followed after them made Blue feel soul hurt, but he had to focus.

**Papyrus Pov**

 

It was like a dream. He was afraid he would awaken and find that it was, but still, there he was. There was his brother. There was Sans. After searching for him high and low there he was. When Grillby had called earlier he wasn't sure what to expect. Figuring Muffet must have asked Grillbs to check up on him since the last time she had lectured him about taking care of himself he had started to ignore her, and refused to go back to his favorite bar. He almost ignored it but decided he might as well answer otherwise the ass would gang up with Muffet to torture him. He didn't need anyone else upset with him. He was too tired for that kind of shit. 

That call was followed by one from Alphys and she confirmed that Grillby's info was correct. It was like his soul was being squeezed. His brother might be close. Ignoring his tired state he met up with Alphys as she spoke with Grillby he informed them of what the human looked like that he had seen with Sans. He nearly growled. So help him if the bitch had done anything to his brother he would make her pay. Seems Alphys agreed, because she already had her weapons drawn and ready for a fight. They weren't sure where to look, but luck would have it that a small bird-like monster had seen two individuals wearing hoodies like the ones Grillby had told them about. They were heading towards the park. Thanking them for their assistance they took off. Papyrus wasn't the type to run around. Wasn't his style, but they had no clue where in the park the two might be, and he didn't want to accidentally miss them because he used a shortcut. 

Several monsters noticed them, and hoping luck was still on their side Alphys asked if they had seen anyone wearing a dark navy hoodie and a sky blue hoodie. A few people shook their heads, but luck was on their side once more when another monster pointed towards the pathway towards the lake. Off like a bullet Papyrus used several shortcuts to get him closer to the lake. At first, he didn't see anyone. Cursing he was about to turn and check the other side of the lake when he heard Alphys start yelling. How she had gotten there so quickly he wasn't sure, but when she pointed towards the lake, he finally spotted not a sky blue hoodie, but the familiar form of his brother. Because they were sitting next to a tree and the angle he was at he nearly missed seeing them. Luckily even with one eye Alphys had the sharpest sight of any monster. It helped a lot with her job, and it was a blessing now. His soul felt like it lodged in his throat. Without another word he used a shortcut to get closer.

He was so relieved he expected to get tackled by Sans, for his brother to yell at him excitedly. What met him though was the sight of his brother pressed against the side of an unknown human. One of her arms was around his brother's shoulders, and it took everything in Papyrus not to end her life right there. How dare the bitch touch his brother! Glaring he watched as they both scrambled to stand up, but instead of separating, and Sans explain himself, they backed up against the tree. Looking like they were about to be attacked. The look on the bitch's face when the Royal guards showed up nearly made him chuckle. Good, she should be afraid. Cause when this was all over she was gonna wish she was dead. Still, it was one thing for her to look like that, but why did Sans have a similar look on his face?

What he didn't expect was the growl that escaped Sans, nor the glare that was aimed directly at him. What? Why was Sans looking at him like that? Papyrus didn't understand. They were there to help Sans didn't he understand that? Never before had his brother looked at him so angrily. Something was seriously wrong Papyrus wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it unnerved him. Before he could think of something to say Alphys spoke. Her words caused the sinking feeling in his soul to grow when his brother didn't listen, and the words that left his mouth shocked everyone present. The tone he used was one Papyrus had never heard him use before, and now he was certain there was something wrong and if he had to guess it was the bitch's fault. He wanted to tear her hand away from San's arm but wasn't sure how the smaller male might react. 

Alphys tried again, when that didn't work he tried to reason with his brother. Sans and the human looked at each other, and Papyrus hated how it seemed like they were talking with their eyes. Clenching his hands in his pocket, he tried to hide his growing anger, but Alphys wasn't even trying to if the growls she was releasing was anything to go by. In her agitated state she took a few step closer, her guards on her heels, but suddenly they were forced back as bones erupted from the ground. Sans wasn't honestly wanting to fight them, was he? His brother wasn't a fighter, he a pacifies a pure soul that thought everyone was a good person if they just tried to be. The person before them though looked like a feral beast backed into a corner waiting to lash out. His fangs that had always been seen as cute, now despite being small looked like they could be used to pierce a person's skin and rip out a chunk with no issues. His eyes were narrowed and his magic was making it look like cyan flames were surrounding his eye lights. They seemed to be smaller than normal. Not the normal wide almost childlike way that they normally were. It hurt seeing his brother like this. He had to calm down the situation. He needed to talk to his brother. Maybe if he calmed him down they could figure out what was wrong. They all knew he was Sans, but he even said he didn't know who Sans was. On top of that, he didn't seem to recognize any of the Royal guards. There was some hope cause he seemed to have a spark of recognition when he had saw Papyrus earlier. Even though Sans was glaring at him and it hurt. Did his brother no longer trust him?

Pulling out his right hand from his pocket, he placidly held it up planning to ease the tension. That was the wrong move because he felt it. The pull from the void. His eye sockets widened as he realized his brother was summoning his blaster.   _''Everyone get to safety now!''_ It was his only warning. Before he used a shortcut. The others were trained warriors and got to safety quickly, but even still the air felt oppressive like a pressure was pushing down on all of them. Making it hard to breathe, let alone move as quickly as they wanted. Then the blast released. The sound was deafening. Recovering faster then the others used to the effect from a blaster Papyrus spotted his brother carrying the human as he took off running. He tried to shortcut to them, but the blaster released other shot in his direction, and he was forced to take cover. By the time they all recovered there were no signs of Sans or the human. Except for their forgotten trash and hoodies. 

Papyrus couldn't believe it! His brother had just been there! Had been right in front of him and now he was gone again and once again there was nothing Papyrus could do! Growling out angrily. Alphys caught his attention as she moved in to attack the blaster, but right before her axes could touch it the blaster popped out of existence. A growl of frustration escaped her, echoing loudly as her axes slammed into the ground. His attention didn't remain on her long, as he realized that his brother hadn't used a shortcut, maybe they could catch up? Unable to let his brother just disappear again, he took off in the direction that he had seen his brother running towards earlier.     

 

 

**Mixed Pov**

 

He was starting to get tired. He hadn't used that much magic or moved as much as he was now. As far back as he could remember. Still, he pushed on. He had to find somewhere safe. He didn't know how much distance he had made, but it didn't seem like it would be enough. If they caught up again did he have enough energy to summon that thing again? Would they hurt his human this time? Looking at his human he noticed that she was looking at him. She was still scared, but now it seemed aimed at him. .........No not like she feared him, but she feared for him. She was scared they would hurt him. His soul felt like it was being squeezed tightly. He was worried they might hurt her, and even after everything that had happened she was looking at him like that. Her soul practically called to him worried about his safety. Squeezing her tighter, he listened around them. There were no sounds, and despite wanting to get further he began to slow down. If he kept up his current pace he knew he was gonna pass out. He had to think of something else. He spotted his answer when an image of a hollow tree came to mind. The tree came into view, and when he walked in front of it, he was pleased cause it was indeed hollow. How he knew that it was there he wasn't sure, but that didn't matter now. Shifting his human he held her steady as she tried to stand up, but she nearly sank to her knees if not for him holding on to her. 

''Human I want you to hide here, and I will lead them away.'' He spoke as quietly as he could. ''NO....No Blue you aren't gonna face those dangerous monsters on your own!'' Blue growled as you argued with him. ''What do you want me to do then?! There are too many of them! Even for me!'' He spoke harsher then he meant to. His hands gesturing widely showing his frustration. Guilt ate at him when he saw you flinch. He wasn't about to back down though. There was no time for this, but he couldn't just leave something was rooting him to his spot. He hated to admit it, but he was closer to his limit then he originally thought.

Looking down your bangs covered your eyes, and Blue could no longer tell what you were thinking. Your shoulders began to shake as soft whimpers escaped you. A new smell assaulted Blue's nasal cavity causing it to scrunch with displeasure. ''Please..... Please, Blue don't go alone. I know I was no help back there, but what if they catch you? What if they.... if they hurt you or worse!? I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me. So please stay with me or let me distract them. There has to be something we can do. You need to rest. So let's stop here and plan our next move. Blue you can't keep going like this. If you fight......... Please, Blue?'' It was obvious you weren't thinking clearly, but you didn't know what else to do. Looking at him, it was his turn to flinch as he saw tears stream down your face. The desperation in your eyes made his soul ache. He wanted to argue, but he signed he couldn't deny you. He couldn't remember ever seeing you cry, but he knew for certain he couldn't stand it. So he gave it. It took some shifting about, but with him sitting on your lap you both fit in the hollowed out tree. 

Leaning against you, Poor Blue was starting to show more signs of his fatigue. His breathing was harsh, sweat covered his bones, and he sagged almost like he boneless. Your heart ached for him. The plan was to talk and plan the next course of action, but he didn't speak for a good while. Curious you shifted ever so slightly and realized that he had promptly fallen asleep. You knew he was tired, but you hadn't seen him fall asleep like this since back when he was still recovering. Tightening your hold on him, you shifted your gaze towards the entrance of the hollowed out tree. So far it seems that the monsters hadn't caught up yet. You knew that didn't mean you could let down your guard, especially with Blue out cold. He had tried so hard to protect you both, and now he was in this kind of state. If you had let him go how long would he have lasted before he passed out? You refused to think about it. So instead you strained your ears trying to listen to anything that might signal danger was close.

It wasn't long before you heard loud footfall. Stiffening you bit the insides of your cheeks, to keep quiet. Blue's breathing had even out a short while ago and was much softer now. Thank all of the powers at be for small favors. You tried to keep your breathing as quiet as possible, especially as the noises got closer.  **''Spread out, and look everywhere. Keep your eyes and ears alert for them they can't of gone far!''** The blood rushing through your veins and the pounding of your heart made you fearful they could hear it as loudly as you could. Clenching your fist tightly you waited. Either for them to move away or find you both. This was your stupidest idea yet! You should have just carried Blue for awhile and let him rest, and now because of you. They were gonna find you both. On bated breath, you waited. The noises getting closer and closer until you were certain they were close to the tree. That they were gonna find you. Bracing yourself, you waited for them to yell out that they had found you both.

You heard them looking around, but soon the sound was getting further away. You didn't dare to believe that you both were safe. Things were quiet, far too quiet. Swallowing thickly it felt like forever before you heard the yellow monster from before yell again calling out for Sans. Now though it sounded really far away, and you couldn't help, but to sigh. You might have laughed with relief if not for the next second a shadow appeared in front of the entrance. Blocking out almost all of the light. A figure couched down and a skeletal face came into view. Unbidden a scream ripped from your throat. Startling Blue awake. One moment you were looking at the other skeleton then all of the sudden it was dark.

 

 

_I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I wanted to stop here. So please don't kill me!_

_Anywhoo until next time bye! <3_

 

 


	7. Time to Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't seem like you can catch a break. Somehow you end up somewhere else, but now Blue's magic is so soft you can barely feel it. Where are you suppose to find help in a field of flowers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this monster? He makes Blue feel safe, even though he can't remember ever meeting him. He felt like he could trust him. Was the monster that lives in the ocean of flowers someone from his lost memories? He isn't sure, but the scream of his human causes Blue to use up too much of his magic in order to protect them.

_Hello everyone! Hope you are having a blast. I am super excited. Cause I can't wait to see how the next few chapters play out. ^-^_

_The tune Asgore hums.[Undertale- Memory](Undertale-%20Memory)_

 

 

**Blue's Pov**

 

Something felt off, wasn't something bad just happening? Blue couldn't help, but to feel like he was forgetting something. It was itching at the back of his mind, but he couldn't seem to find anything that could relieve it. Oh well, it mustn't have been that important right? He felt so warm, and the intense smell of flowers circled around him on the breeze calmed his soul. This was nice. Someone was humming, it sounded off though. It was deep and clearly masculine, shouldn't it be soft and more feminine? Opening his eye sockets he found the source of the humming. Blinking he couldn't help, but to stare. Whoever the person was, had to be the largest creature he had ever seen. Even bent over as they were they were still taller than him. 

He couldn't make out their form clearly their back was to him, and they were wearing what made him think of a dress. Maybe it was a girl? No, the voice was too deep. Watching them for a good while he noticed that they had something in their hand. Was that a watering can? They were watering flowers? That explains why the smell of flowers was so strong. Taking a moment he noticed that the figure's hands had sharp claws at the end, and it seems they had really white skin? No that didn't seem quite right. It was fur. He didn't even know this person, but he felt that they must be covered in pure white fur. That was soft to the touch. If the size wasn't a give away then the fact that his mind supplied information that he had no clue how he even knew in the first place cemented it. 

He felt like he should be worried, but at the same time, he felt safe. The figure stood, and even if he knew that they were big, he wasn't prepared for how massive they were compared to him. Turning the figured looked at him, and he finally got a clear look at them. It wasn't a dress, but a long flowing royal purple tunic that the person was wearing. On the chest was a symbol in white that he felt was familiar, but couldn't place it. The figure had as his mind supplied soft looking pure white fur that covered their body. They wore no shoes, and he could see their clawed toes. Moving his gaze up, he was taken back by the gentle smile he saw directed at him. Deep ruby red eyes watched him with something akin to warmth and something else that Blue wasn't sure he understood. On the figures head was two massive horns nestled in a mane of golden blond hair. He was certain now that the figure was male if not just by the tone of his humming, but the neatly trimmed beard that framed his lower muzzle. 

 ****The figure opened his mouth revealing two long fangs, and while Blue couldn't understand what he was saying, he could hear the tone he used. The figure's voice was a deep growl, but Blue couldn't find it in him to be worried. He felt a smile form on his face. It was like someone had wrapped him in a warm hug. He was safe with this person. He made Blue feel secure and comfortable. It was the kind of comfort that he found in someone else...... Wait...... Where was his human!? He looked at the large figure trying desperately to open his mouth. Did he know where you were? He noticed he couldn't move. Panicking Blue noticed things were getting dark, then suddenly there was a scream and the image before him shattered. The last thing he saw was the figure in a place filled with flowers.

 

** Your Pov **

 

One moment you were being stared down by the skeletal figure that had found you and Blue. The next you were in complete darkness. You felt fear crawl up your spine, you wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. Then like someone had turned on a light you were somewhere that was brightly lit. Making you wince as you closed your eyes tightly. Since your eyes in the short moments in the darkness had become accustomed to it. A whimper startled you, as you became aware you were holding on to someone far too tightly. Like you had just woken up your mind was slow to supply who it was, but when you opened your eyes and glanced down the back of a familiar skull met your gaze. 

''Blue! I'm so sorry are you ok?!'' Silence met you. Shifting slightly, you moved Blue so that you could see his face, and you gasped. He looked bad! His bones were far too pale, and there was sweat covering him. His eyes were closed tightly, and you noticed that his breathing was coming out in shallow puffs. You had no clue where you both were, but something told you Blue had brought you both there. Meaning he had used more magic. Cursing under your breath, you felt your eyes fill with tears. You had to do something! There had to be something, anything that could help. 

So you lifted your graze from Blue. Reaching up with your right hand you wiped your eyes. Trying to clear your vision so that you could see clearly. If not for your fear, the sight would have made you gasp from sheer wonder. As far as your eyes could see flowers surrounded both of you. The air now that you were paying attention was thick with their smell, but the beauty was lost on you. Blue's magic wasn't pulsing like it should. Even with him pressed against you as he was, you could barely feel it. You needed to keep your wits about you. Forcing back the tears, and wiping your eyes one last time. You felt determination fill you, as you vowed to do whatever you had to in order to help Blue. He was only like this because he had protected you both now was it was your turn.

Shifting you carefully balanced Blue to your chest, as you moved to stand up. Your legs nearly gave out. You could feel the pins and needles now. At some point, your legs must have fallen asleep. The thought caused you to chuckle mirthlessly. The feeling quickly faded though once you were standing fully. Moving Blue carefully you made it so that he was now being held bridal style. You felt your soul ache to see him as he was. When you checked to make sure you hadn't jostled him too much.

A quick sweep of your surroundings revealed more flowers, but luck would have it because when you turned and saw a house in the distance. The sight of it gave you hope. It might be a waste of time, but if even just the small chance they might have something that could help Blue gave you the resolve to walk towards the unknown house. You just prayed to all the powers at be that someone was home. So you began making your way towards it. Moving quickly, but being mindful of the flowers, not wishing to trip or upset their caretaker with your thoughtlessness. 

Up close the house you realize was much larger then you had thought it was. You ignored how the door was so massive. Actually, everything about the house was. Maybe it was owned by one of those eccentric people that like big things? People were weird so there was no telling. At least it looked nice, so maybe the owner was nice too? Shifting Blue carefully so that your right hand was free you raised it to knock on the door, but right as you did the door opened. In any other situation, you might have stared mouth opened wide at the massive monster before you, but Blue kept you focused as you stared up at the person. A look of desperation and determination on your face. ''Please can you help my friend!?'' The figure seemed first shocked by you being there, but then when they glanced down and saw Blue in your arms a gasp escaped them.  _ **''Come in my child.''**_ The voice was so deep it was a growl, yet it soothed something inside of you. The large monster should terrify you, but his voice was like being wrapped in a hug, or covered in a warm blanket on a cold day. You felt you could trust this monster, and so without hesitation stepped into his home. Relief that Blue might get the help he needed. 

 

**Asgore's Pov**

 

It was a beautiful day, he wished to enjoy it, and now that the pie he had been baking was done he fully intended to. The pie needed time to cool and, he would enjoy it later. A soft sigh escaped him, as he realized Sans would have enjoyed trying some. How many times had Sans come over, to sit and talked with him over pie and tea? The small skeleton had been a beam of sunshine, he had helped not only the monsters as one of their ambassadors, but had helped to keep everyone's spirits up during the hard times. It was because of him and Chara that Asgore had begun to work on his relationship with Toriel. They were nowhere near how they had been, but the progress spoke for itself. They could be in the same room together civilly and had a time or two got together and talked over tea. Without those two he wasn't sure he could even look at Toriel let alone talk to her after what she had done.

Shaking his head, he pushed away from the thoughts. Sans would come back to them, the little skeleton wouldn't give up until he did. Asgore just hoped that he was safe wherever he was. He had grown close to the small skeleton thanks to his brother Papyrus, and it hurt the old monarch to know that one of his dear friends was upset and he could do nothing except being a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on. Making his way to the door, he allowed one more sigh to escape him before grasping the handle and opening it.

The sight that greeted him caught him completely off guard. It was rare for people to visit him especially humans. The girl before him was disheveled looking. Her hair was a mess. With leaves and other things sticking out of it at random spots. The look on her face confused him. He was unable to look away from her eyes as she looked up at him. She looked so desperate and so determined that he was taken back. Before he could ask why she was there she spoke. Her tone was steady, but barely so. Finally able to tear his gaze from her eyes, he noticed she was holding something. No someone!  The shock he felt at the sight of his dear friend in the human's arms was forgotten when he took note the state the small skeleton was in. So reacting quickly he moved out of the way and beckoned the human inside. The relief that showed on her face was palatable and even her soul showed it. 

Hours past, and in that time Asgore was able to stabilize Sans. Now the poor skeleton just needed to rest. The poor human seemed beside herself and if he had any inkling that she was faking it. It was quickly forgotten when after he had done all he could. He informed her as such and she had begun to cry, and thanking him over and over. The sincerity and relief on her face were strange to see from a human. There were very few that he considered good, and without being a judge he could easily see she was. So as a distraction he invited her to drink tea with him and maybe eat something since she looked close to passing out herself. 

She was hesitant not wanting to leave Sans's side, but Asgore promised her that Sans would be fine, that as soon as they were done she could come back and check on him. It had done the trick, but before she left Asgore watched as she petted Sans's skull before whispering a promise that she would be back. Even in his sleeping state the smaller skeleton seemed relieved by her words and leaned into her touch. Asgore could sense there was a story involved and he was more than a little curious. Hoping that the human might be able to tell him where Sans has been all this time, and what had caused him to be in the state he was.

 

**Your Pov**

 

Licking your lips nervously you stared into the half-empty teacup cradled in your hands. The warmth grounded you, helping to calm you after you finished telling the large goat-like monster everything that had happened. You didn't know why, but something about him calmed you and you had been unable to stop the words from flowing out of your mouth when he asked you what had happened. You started from the very beginning though you left out the details of why you had been at the pier. He never interrupted you, but his emotions were clear as day to you. His anger at the state you had found Blue, the bitter acceptance when you explained why you couldn't take Blue to the hospital, and the fact you couldn't find anything about him from the missing person's website even though for two weeks you had checked it as often as you could. A strange sad look appeared on his face when you admitted that at the time you had thought Blue had no one made you feel strange like you didn't want to see the large monster ever make that face again. His relief when Blue had awakened, but shock at not only Blue not being able to walk, but having no memories. Made you pause as you gave him time to think. He even smiled slightly when you explained why you called your friend Blue even though you admitted it sounded like a name one might give their pet. 

With each thing your revealed you notice something else in his gaze, but you couldn't put your finger on it. You had never been looked at like that before, well that wasn't completely true. At time Blue had given a similar look, but it was different somehow. When he began to frown as you told him about the bad monsters that had cornered you and Blue you had been forced to look away from him unable to hold his stare any longer.

''Sir I can never repay you for what you have done for Blue, but I will do anything I can. To pay you back for your kindness...... I know this might be too much to ask, but........... Sir will you please not let anyone know we are here?'' The teacup began to tremble in your hands, as you began to shake softly. You felt emotionally exhausted. You hated to ask and impose any more on this kind monster. Maybe even put him in danger, but you weren't sure what else to do. Everything was back at the room, and you highly doubted you could go and get it. At least not with those monsters now looking for you and Blue. You had your wallet. Thankfully, but you had no clue where you were, let alone if you were near a town. You needed to find the closest bus stop and get home as soon as possible. Hopefully, they wouldn't follow you and Blue since your town wasn't exactly a monster friendly zone. Speaking of which you were gonna have to find a store and get Blue a hoodie so that he could cover up. Would it be too much to ask if maybe this monster might have something that might work as a cover-up? You would pay him, but....

Nibbling on your bottom lip, you were so lost in thought you stiffened when you felt a pressure on your head. Tilting your gaze up you realize the pressure was the goat-like monster's large furred paw on your head. He was petting you like one might do to a child. It should of put you off since you weren't exactly a child anymore. Hadn't been in a long time actually, but you couldn't find it in you to be upset.  ** _''My child you look tired. How about you rest and we speak more about this when you are more rested?''_**   The gentle smile on his lips, and the warmth of his gaze, caused you to flush slightly as you looked away from him. He made you think of those fathers in the movies and some of the stories you read. If your own father had been like him, would you have...... No, it is best not to think about it. He was right, you were really tired, and after downing the rest of your drink, you nodded showing your willingness to do as he asked. 

He was a really kind monster. He not only helped Blue, which had been a sight to see. Green magic had formed around his paws, and as he held them over Blue. Blue soon began to glow the same color. Almost immediately he started looking better and you had been able to release the breath you hadn't know you were holding. The room he had placed Blue in, looked comfortable. The walls were painted a soft cream color, with light colored hardwood floors. An abstract two-tone rug rested in the middle of the room, With the bed pushed against the wall on the right side. Some of it under the bed. It covered most of the floor leaving a two-foot border of wood exposed around the entirety of the room. A nice large window was in the middle of the center wall. White laced curtains hid the outside from view but allowed in the light. There was a nightstand near the bed, and a door on the left side of the room you guessed might lead to a bathroom, or maybe it led to another? You weren't sure since the room had a wardrobe the size of which like everything else in the room was massive. So you doubted it was a closet. Actually, the whole house from what you had seen so far was comfortable looking. It was a place that reminded you of what your grandma's house had been like before she had died. A comfy cozy place that made you feel safe the moment you stepped inside.

On top of all that the monster had been kind enough to look after you too. He didn't have to, but he was kind enough to tell you how Blue was doing even though you could see how much better he was looking. If this monster had been around before. Would it still have taken Blue as long as it had for him to get better? Most likely not, but there was no changing the past now. He had even gotten you some tea, and the best pie you had ever tasted in your life. He said it was a caramel, and pumpkin pie. Not something you would have ever thought to try before, but it was amazing! It made your feel tingly, and you assumed cause it was made with monster food. It helped a lot to sooth the aches and tiredness of your body. Though after telling him everything you had began to become tired again. He at least hadn't interrupted you. If he had at parts you weren't sure if you could have finished. So that was another thing to add to his kindness.

Standing up, he even gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink, before walking you back to the room with Blue. You were grateful that he was gonna let you stay with your friend. You weren't stupid humans and monsters didn't normally sleep in the same house let alone in the same bed, but he didn't bat an eye as you made your way into the room. With his comforting voice, he informed you that you and Blue were safe and that he hoped you had a restful sleep. You thanked him once more. Before making your way to the bed. As tired as you were, you didn't notice he hadn't closed the door yet. All you could focus on was the steady rise and fall of Blue's chest as you pulled down the cover and climbed onto the bed. The bed was far larger than yours' by a wide margin, but you needed to be close to Blue as possible. To feel his magic, and know that he would be ok. Blue never stirred despite your shifting around, but once you were laying on your side he shifted moving closer to you. Pulling the covered over you both you curled around him and held him close as his hands found their way to your chest where he held your shirt tightly in his fist and nuzzled against the material before falling still. No sooner had you closed your eyes did you feel the pull of sleep, but you couldn't help, but to hum softly as your right hand under his head began to pet him softly. Blue was here, and you both were safe. Later you could figure this all out, for now, the feel of his magic pulsing steadily lulled you deeper into sleep.

 

**Asgore's Pov**

 

He wasn't sure why he stayed as long as he had, but he watched as the human seemed to forget he was there and got comfortable next to Sans. The sight gave him some hope that maybe someday monster and humans could become closer. It was a bittersweet feeling. He could easily remember when Asriel and Frisk had slept like that when they had been younger. Seeking comfort from the other when nightmares plagued them. After things became still he finally closed the door softly and turned. A sigh escaped him. Seems things had become interesting, but he was thankful at least now he knew where his dear friend was and could hopefully help him to remember who he had been.

Speaking of which. Thanks to the human speaking to him he now understood why Sans was so comfortable around her. Though he frowned slightly when he thought about how she talked about what she had done. She hadn't felt like she had done enough and felt guilty for how long it had taken Sans to heal and even recent events. He had wanted to tell her, that most likely if any other human had found the small skeleton they would of either left him or dusted him themselves. Plus there was no telling what would have happened if she had acted with how things had gone. So she had nothing to feel guilty over. No, if anyone should feel guilty it was those people that dared to harm the small skeleton. She didn't know the details of what had happened, and Asgore was proud that he had been able to suppress the growl that had threaten to escape him at the time. 

Something about how she spoke and acted made him feel like she would have shut up like a clam if he had interrupted her. Though when she spoke about the bad monsters he had to bite his tongue. From her description, he knew who exactly she was talking about. For sure Alphys and a few members of the royal guard had been there. He was disappointed in how they acted, but the one that had shocked him the most had been the knowledge Papyrus had been there and how he had acted. He knew he needed to talk to them, and get their side of the story, but he was certain there had been a misunderstanding. Which was a shame because it left Sans in such a state, but there was no way to change that now. 

Asgore knew he needed to make some phone calls. Though he was hesitant. His dear friend deserved to know where his brother was, but if he found out he would most likely show up guns a blazing. It was only known to a few in their innermost circle, but Papyrus hated humans. Same with Alphys, but she was nowhere near as bad. He made exceptions for a few humans. Like Chara, and Frisk, but otherwise he tended to judge them rather harshly, and Asgore knew there was no way you could be left with the tall skeleton. He might be one of Asgore's dear friends, and he trusted him with his life, but he didn't trust the tall skeleton with yours'. It was little wonder why Sans reacted like he had. Since waking up the human had been his only source of comfort and security. So when Sans felt like she had been threatened he had reacted. Though it sounds like most of it had been accidental. Since the human admitted she had never seen Sans use any type of magic like that before. Save from summoning bones otherwise, that was the extent that she knew of. He finally decided who he needed to call first.

Making his way to the front room, he picked up the phone and dialed a number he rarely used. Save for talking to his children.  ** _'_** _'Hi Dad! What?....''_   ** _''Hello my child I am sorry to interrupt you, but may I speak with your mother it is rather important that I do so quickly.''_** If his child was upset, they didn't show it, because they chirped a quick 'ok', then there was silence. Though it didn't last for long before he heard a familiar voice over the receiver asking Chara if everything was ok. For which Chara repeated what Asgore told them.  _''Hello Asgore.''_ After a quick greeting Asgore began to retell everything that happened. He didn't want to, but he knew he needed to start trying to listen to her counsel. He still didn't trust her judgment, but he remembered before everything that had happened when they had been close. She had been his best friend. The one he listened to above all others. He needed that council now, and hoped together they could come up with what to do. Especially since he had no clue in how to go about explaining to you who Sans was, and what to do about Papyrus and Alphys. 

 

 

 

 

_Next chapter will be from the Pov of Papyrus and Alphys. Cause I wanted to give them their own chapter. The one after that will go back to mainly being Blue and the reader._

_So until next time bye! <3_


	8. Time to Search.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were right there. So close that he could touch them, but the stupid bitch just had to scream and now they are gone. Papyrus can't believe any of this is happening. Now forced to step back he is forced to think of other ways to find his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphys isn't sure how to feel about everything that is happening. Things don't add up, and add a pissed off Papyrus well things aren't looking to good for them, but she refuses to give up and after getting Papyrus to think she continues to look for Sans.

_Hello guys! Hoping everything is going great for everyone. So there was a problem my computer crashed in the middle of writing so long story short I lost everything I wrote, and while this is close to what I had planned I can't remember all that I had written. So hopefully this is ok and doesn't seem top rushed. The next chapter will hopefully be better!_

 

**Papyrus's Pov**

 

Even with his head start, Papyrus couldn't see hide nor hair of the human or his brother. This was bullshit! He shouldn't be surprised. Sans was amazing. There were few that could keep up with him save Alphys when he was running, but if Papyrus could catch just a glance of him. It wouldn't matter how fast he was since Papyrus could easily catch up using a shortcut. That was all fine and good but didn't help him now. So despite his growing fatigue, he pushed on. Maybe he should have given Muffet's advice a little more consideration and took better care of himself? Especially if he was already getting tired when he hadn't used much magic. Then again it wasn't his magic that was the problem. He wasn't used to running around, he was a proud lazybones. Of course, he knew if things were how they were supposed to be he wouldn't be running around looking for his brother. 

Nothing he could do about it now. Alphys was hot on his heels, and he could hear her calling out orders to the other guards. That could either help or hinder them. It made it harder to sneak up on Sans, but with how Alphy's voice echoed off the surrounding trees, made it impossible to guess their exact locations. Who would have thought that her loud mouth would actually be good for something.... 

Forced to stop to catch his breath, Papyrus leaned against a tree. Fuck! He was being an idiot! Of course, he hadn't spotted his brother yet. Sans might act naive, but his brother was extremely smart. Even if that damn bitch warped his mind, he still would come up with a plan. With Alphys and the guard looking for him, he would most likely realize that they would eventually run him down. There were too many of them and only one of him. Even as amazing as Sans was he would get tired eventually. Plus he was carrying the lazy bitch, so he would get tired faster.

So what would Sans do? Glancing up he contemplated the likelihood that his brother might climb a tree, but highly doubted it. It was too risky, especially with the human. 'No..... he wouldn't? No... that would be too easy. Right?' Looking down a thoughtful frown appeared on Papyrus face. No, he wouldn't climb a tree, but if Papyrus was right Sans had a hiding spot he used whenever he and his friends played hiding seek out woods. Yes knowing Sans he would hide the human in his spot and would try to lead them after himself. The thought of his brother trying to sacrifice himself for that damn human bitch caused Papyrus to growl lowly to himself. 

Sans on his own unhindered would be rather hard to find. So he would lead them on a wild goose chase, and once they were all too tired he would come back for the human when it was safe. That made things simple for Papyrus. He just had to find the spot. Once he found the bitch his brother would eventually come to him. Plus while he had her, he would get some answers on what the hell she had done to his brother and how to reverse it. Once Sans was back to normal he swore on Toriel's fire that the bitch would pay, and no one would stop him. 

 

** Alphy's Pov **

 

That damn Papyrus had the nerve to take off without a word! What the hell did he think he was gonna do? Normally he was too lazy to do anything. If the circumstances were different it might have been amusing to see him running around as much as he was, but what did he plan to do? His fancy shortcuts won't help him if Sans was hiding. Dammit! What the hell was wrong with Sans?! He was really pissing her off. If this was some kind of prank she was gonna suplex him. 

Hearing running beside her, she spotted Draggo, not far behind was Cotton. They looked towards her awaiting her orders, and she frowned. Would stealth be the best course of action? Hmm, the sound of their running echoed off the trees, and it gave Alphys an idea. It would hard to be stealthy with this many people, but with the way sounds bounced off the trees, it made it sound like there were more of them and would make it hard for anyone to pinpoint their exact location. With that in mind, she gave her orders. Making sure that she was louder than normal. Pleased hearing her voice echo around them.

Let see what Sans does now. If her plan worked Sans would be trying to dodge her and the guard, but even she knew Papyrus was a sneaky bastard, so he could easily get close to Sans and by the time Sans realized it. It would all be over with. She just hoped that whatever the damn human had done to him wasn't permanent. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Couldn't humans give them a damn break already!

This all would be so much easier if the dog squad was in town, but thanks to Sans disappearing act. Security had been doubled, and so they had all went with Asriel and Frisk since with their hearing, and sense of smell they could find anything dangerous the stupid humans might try to pull long before it got near the two. The thought caused her to clench her claws. Before she could fully focus on the thought a scream pierced the air. The sound of it caused Alphys to flinch. That sounded rather close. Spotting orange out the corner of her eye, she turned and took off towards it. Sure enough, the lazy bastard was there, but the look on his face showed that he was beyond pissed. 

Coming to stop before the taller male, it was easy to see he wasn't handling whatever had happened very well. He was practically vibrating with rage, and it was pulsating from his soul in waves that she wouldn't be surprised if wherever the other guards were they would be able to feel it. If she had to guess he must have been close, but Sans slipped through his hands. Dammit! Though she was kind of curious. When it came to running yeah sure Sans would outrun the lazybones, why wasn't he just using his shortcuts to keep up with him? She nearly opened her mouth to ask, but with how he was cursing under his breath, and how tightly he was clenching his fist she was smart enough to know it was best not push him just yet. He needed a moment or so to come to term with whatever had happened. So if he wasn't following his brother and was this pissed off..... Well shit! Of course! She had nearly forgotten Sans could use shortcuts too! 

He never used them so it was easy to forget about them, but where did he go? Could he go as far as Papyrus using a single shortcut? She honestly should know the answer to that, but she wasn't even sure how far Papyrus could go. The closest estimate she had, was from anywhere in Ebott town, he could make it easily up mount Ebott. There was no telling where Sans was if he could even go half that distance. They needed help. Shit, they should have called everyone before all of this, but it was too late now. They just had to hope someone would spot Sans and that eventually, he would be too tired to continue using shortcuts.  **''Listen here you damn lazybones stop throwing a bitch fit and start calling around. If he used a shortcut he most likely is still somewhere in or near town. While you are doing that I and the guard will continue checking out around here, and a few of his favorite places. ....... That being said. We will find him, but you need to calm down and think straight otherwise we might lose our chance.''** She knew Papyrus was glaring at her because of what she had said, but she didn't give two shits. If he was smart he would listen to her. He finally looked away and she knew he would, cause he went to reach for his phone. Good, that is one less thing she needed to do. 

She needed to regroup with the guard, and so bringing her left hand to her mouth, she touched her index claw against her thumb, allowed a sharp whisper free. The sound echoed, but it was effective because soon she spotted several of the guards making their way towards her. A 'pop' sound behind her alerted Alphys that Papyrus had left, and that was fine with her. At least he was actually trying, she hadn't seen much of him since Sans had disappeared. In all honesty, she been worried that he might fall down but seems that he was still had enough hope left. Good, she would have hated to explain to Sans that his brother was gone. They were close despite how much Sans got onto his brother. It was easy to see that even without saying a word that the taller male adored his brother. When he did speak he was always saying good things about Sans and she couldn't wait to see them together again. 

Once the guard all showed up Alphys gave them a rundown of the situation, along with new orders. As it were they were gonna spit up, but now they needed to section off the town and surrounding areas. They were gonna have to call upon the reserve guards. It wasn't often that they had to, but in this situation, it was needed. Hopefully, before the human could spirit Sans out of town someone will spot them. Time was of the essence so once she was certain everyone knew their job she made a call to headquarters. She would eventually have to call Toriel, but she was holding off, Toriel and the punk had barely just got back into town, they needed a moment to get paperwork and things in order. Later she would call, but for now, she took off in her assigned direction. 

 

**Papyrus Pov**

 

He hated listening to Alphys, but it was a good plan. Of course, it would have been better if his ears didn't ring now because of her whistling so close to him. How the guards weren't deaf he wasn't sure, but if he was gonna actually be able to hear people on the phone he was gonna have get away from her in case she did that again. So without a word he shortcuts away. His first stop was his and Sans's house. It was quiet there making it easier to call around. He hated being there it seemed too empty and dark without Sans, but if all went well it wouldn't be that way for long. 

His first call was to Undyne. She had most of the town wired with cameras. He should have called her earlier, but he hadn't been thinking straight having been just woken up. He had become so fixated that his brother was close, that he had been an idiot and was paying for it by losing his brother twice in one day. At least as long as Sans was still in town there was a good chance she would see him first. Of course, the first time he called her, she didn't pick up, so he tried again. Finally, she picked up, but he wasn't surprised to hear the grogginess that filled her voice as she spoke.  _ ~~~~''Moshi mo...shi.......... Pa...Papyrus Nnn...not that... I am not happy to... to hear from you.., but isn't.. this a bi...bit early?.....''_   Several muffled yawns followed the soft stuttering of the female scientist, as she seemed to be shuffling things around. Had she been asleep at her desk again? Papyrus wasn't surprise honestly they had similar sleeping schedules, so early morning was rare for either of them. It wasn't unheard of either of them to fall asleep in random areas. 

He felt a bit bad waking her since he knew she had been working hard trying to connect the core to the town's power grid, but he pushed that aside to tell her about everything that had happened so far. A sound of disbelief escaped the now fully awake female as he heard her moving around. The soft clicking of keys being pressed signaled that she was checking the cameras.  _''It mi... might take awhile, but I..I am checking over the feed, for the last few hours, un... until now... If if I see anything I w.wwill call you ok? Don.... Don't worry yo.... you will find him.... We are all in thi... this together right?''_ Papyrus shifted as he gave a noncommittal hum of agreement. He was nervous. He didn't want his brother to slip through their hands again, but when he came down to it he wasn't stupid there were more humans then there were monsters. If the stupid bitch was able to get Sans out of town, which would be the smartest action she could take. It would be near impossible to do anything special if she took Sans to an area that wasn't monster friendly. Of all the monsters why had she taken his brother? Yes he was amazing, but he didn't deserve whatever she had done to him.

The thought of it caused him to clench his hands tightly. If not for the cracking sound of plastic and the worried squeak of Undyne his phone would have been destroyed. Shit, he needed to calm down. _''sorry dyne, you are right. i got to make some other call so the moment you spot him to let me know alright. talk to you later.''_ She tried to reassure him again, but he hung up on her. Yeah later he was gonna be bitched at by Alphys for being rude to her girlfriend, but that would be fine if Sans was brought home soon.

** Mixed Pov **

It was several hours later that Alphys and Papyrus got a call from Toriel telling them that Sans had been found, but they all needed to meet and discuss a few things. Both had met up in front of Muffet's to trade information. Which wasn't much, save for Alphys with Undyne's help was able to identify the human with Sans, and where she lived. It was definitely a nonmonster friendly zone. Had Sans been there this whole time? How? Things didn't add up, but it didn't matter cause now they had another problem. They tried to get information from Toriel, but she refused saying it was better to meet in person. So the plan was set they would meet up at Toriel's to talk. Papyrus almost used a shortcut to get to her house, but she informed him Sans wasn't there, that until things were discussed she wouldn't reveal where he was. After she hung up it wasn't surprising when Papyrus disappeared. Though it left Alphys annoyed. She understands he was upset, but he had no reason to be rude to Toriel. He better gets his act in order cause if he was rude to Toriel later, Alphys was all for suplexing him until he calmed down. 

Toriel signed once she hung up, her gaze moved towards Chara who gave her an encouraging smile and two thumbs up. She knew that Asgore had agreed to the plan, but she felt guilty hearing the grief in Papyrus's voice. She understood what it felt like to have family be taken away, and in his place, she would feel the same, but she knew Asgore was correct too. As it were if they weren't careful this situation would escalate like adding gasoline to a fire. It would grow out of control and they would have the humans breathing down their necks in no time. No this was the best course of action, but still. Hopefully, a something good could come from all of this. Otherwise, she wasn't sure if she could look the tall skeleton in the eye ever again.

 

_Until next time bye! <3_


	9. Time for Decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Blue are finally getting answers, but he now has a choice to make. Yours has already been made. Whatever Blue decides you will stay by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was surreal hearing stories that were supposedly about him, but it was interesting. He wasn't sure how to feel about them, but when faced with a choice he feels like his mind and soul are at war. He is worried, but his human is encouraging him and as long as she stays by his side he feels that he can face whatever comes their way.

_Howdy everyone I hope you are having a pleasant time. I hope you enjoy this newest chapter. I will admit I enjoy fluff it is a secret pleasure of mine. Shhh don't tell anyone ;D_

 

** Mixed Pov **

 

Something was touching the side of your face. It was soothing like someone was tracing your skin with what felt warm, smooth and gently pulsing. Huh? Blearily you opened your eyes, but couldn't make out anything except for splashes of colors. Most of which was white, with two spots of cyan. Shifting slightly, you closed your eyes and with your free hand reached up to rub the sleep from your eyes as a yawn escaped you. Man, you were tired. You were curious what time it was, but there were a soft snicker and any notions of going back to sleep left you. 

Pulling your hand away, you once more you opened your eyes. Oh, Blue was awake. A sleepy smile pulled at the corners of your lips as you noticed that his eye lights seemed to brighten at the sight of you waking up. Your alarm must of went off and you hadn't heard it again if he felt like he had to wake you up. Man, you just wanted to go back to sleep, but you doubted Blue would let you, even still you didn't feel like getting up just yet. So shifting slightly you pushed away from his hand so that you could nuzzle against his neck column and under his chin. ''Blue come on five more minutes.'' You pleaded softly, as your eyes closed and you hummed softly. Hoping he might actually go along with it. You wouldn't go to sleep, but you wanted to relax a bit longer. 

Blue awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling overhead. He felt warm, and content. His body was relaxed, and despite a bit of tiredness, he guessed that was to be expected since he wasn't used to the bed he was laying on. Though it wasn't bad, it was just different. A glance down showed that his human was with him. At some point, he had ended up on his back, with her on her side pressed against him. One arm under his pillow cradling his head, and the other on his chest, balled up with some of his shirt. Her head close to his own. So maybe they were at the inn? They must have been really tired when they had gotten in, cause he noticed neither of them was wearing pajamas. That wasn't normal, but it would be ok? 

As he laid there his sleep-addled mind began to notice other things that weren't normal. His magic wasn't as high as it should be. Did he use some? Another was the fact he honestly was having trouble remembering what had happened the night before. He didn't like that. It was bad enough he couldn't remember anything from a few months ago. Frowning he felt something itching at the back of his mind. He began to backtrack, and like someone had turned on the tap the last twenty-four hours came flowing back to him. For a moment he stiffened, but the action caused his human to whimper, and start humming in order to soothe him. 

He could only stare, as he tried to see if there was anything wrong, but his human other then looking tired even while she slept looked ok. So he tried to make himself relax. He needed to think. His last clear memory was the tree hollow. After that there was nothing. No, nothing. He remembered he had, had a dream about a calming figure of a monster covered in white fur in a sea of flowers. 

So he had fallen asleep? Blue felt disappointed in himself. How could he have left his human alone like that?! She must have been so scared! Yet as his eye lights traced over her sleeping features she looked fine. The humming stopped, and her lips parted as she continued to sleep. How had they gotten to where ever they were? He felt like he should be nervous. Those other monsters could find the inn they were staying at and get them, but his soul felt safe. The bad feeling he felt the morning before was long gone. Maybe she had gotten them out of town, and this was another inn?

Even with her right next to him, Blue felt the need to touch her. To make sure this wasn't just a dream. So slowly he raised his hand and cupped the side of her face. She didn't stir except to slightly lean into his touch. A soft look entered his eyes, as he traced his thumb over her cheekbone. All that matter was that she was ok, he would wait until she woke up to ask her where they were, but he had no plans to wake her up.

Not that she seemed to know it. Cause soon she opened her eyes. Fuzzy with sleep she stared at him, no recognition on her face. He felt amusement blossom as he watched her try to wake up. He could never understand why sometimes it was so hard for her to do so, but this time he couldn't fault her. Though he couldn't help, but to snicker at the way her nose scrunched with displeasure, while she rubbed her eyes. 

When she finally was able to look at him, and know who he was, the smile on her lips caused his magic to flare slightly. She seemed happy to see him, and it made his soul pulse faster. He wanted to say something, but the words died in his mouth, at her next actions. Cyan filled his cheeks, as she nuzzled against his neck. Before she spoke, causing her warm breath to dance over his collarbone causing him to swallow thickly. Why was it when his human was half asleep she seemed more affectionate than normal? He wasn't sure, but he decided to respond by nodding his head slightly. Causing a hum of appreciation to escape her. 

Well colored you shock. You would never guess that he would give in that easily, but that was fine with you cause you weren't about to argue. For a moment only the sounds of you and Blue filled the silence, and it tugged at something in the back of your mind. When it finally made it to the forefront you nearly bolted away from Blue like you had been burned.

Your upper body came up, with your right hand planted on the bed holding you up. Wide-eyed you stared down at him. Seeing the confused look on his face, and the cyan dusting his cheeks you ignored the second thing to look him over. His color seemed normal, his eye lights were nice and bright. All in all, he looked fine. Shifting he sat up slightly so that he was resting on his elbows.  _''Human? Are you ok?''_ A mirthless chuckle escaped you at his question, as you took your left hand and using your index finger poked him right between his eyes. ''I should be asking you that.'' Scrunching up his nasal cavity he narrowed his eye sockets slightly at you.  _''Have you forgotten who I am Human? I am the Great and Magnificent Blue! No one can beat me Mweh heh''_ At his laugh his ribs puffed up. Normally you would roll your eyes, but instead, you leaned down and pressed your forehead against his. So that you both were eye to eye.

''Blue you're amazing you know that.'' The words came out softly, and Blue felt his cheeks brighten. The sincerity of her words wasn't helping the pulsing of his soul and magic. Her eyes closed slowly and she sighed.  _''Of course I am!...... Human?''_ She wasn't acting normal, he felt worried, but she shifted so that her head rested against his collarbone. ''I was so worried you wouldn't wake up. Blue would it be ok if we stay like this for a little while?'' Just like her words before they came out softly. He shifted his gaze and stared at the top of her head. Raising one arm he placed it at the nape of her neck and began to stroke the exposed skin there. Nodding his head, he felt the pull of her lips as she smiled, and felt the relief coursing through her soul. They both needed this, just needed a moment to reassure themselves the other was ok, and they were still together. 

Once they both were certain the other was ok, Blue finally asked about what had happened and where you both were. It led to an interesting conversation. He gave you a guilty look when he admitted he had been having dreams. He hadn't thought they were real until the people and some of the things he had seen had appeared. When he started describing Grillby to you, he admitted that was why he hadn't gone in. It shocked you, but you were floored when he started to describe the goat-like monster that had saved him. There was no way for him to know what he looked like. Which meant Blue might know him. 

Was he a bad monster? No both of you quickly pushed away that thought. He made you both feel safe and secure. At some point in the discussion, there was a knock on the door. You looked at Blue unsure, but at his encouraging nod, you announced it was ok to enter. The door opened and the massive monster seemed taken back by seeing both you and Blue awake. The gentle smile on his lips grew.  **''It is good to see you both awake. I just wanted to see if everything was ok, and to see if you were awake if you might be hungry. It is close to suppertime.''** A glance at Blue showed his wonder at seeing the goat monster. ''Wow I guess we must have slept most of the day away huh?'' A deep rumbling chuckle escaped the goat monster as he nodded. Blue looked towards you, and for a moment you both stared unsure what to do, but finally, a decision was made, and you turned to look at the goat monster with a smile. ''Thank you for the offer, honestly, food sounds amazing right now.'' Pleased with your answer, he nodded before turning to leave.  **''Join me in the kitchen when you both are ready. Supper will be ready in ten minutes.''** The warmth in his voice cemented the idea in both of your minds. There was no way he was bad.

 

**Asgore Pov**

 

Seeing Sans up and about so soon after using so much magic like he had earlier wasn't surprising. He was always doing things like that. The human was watching him like a hawk though, but all in all the smaller skeleton seemed like he would be fine. After they both sat down at the table. Asgore finished up the food. He could hear them whispering softly to each other, and when he would look back at them. They would both stop immediately. 

After the food was set out he encourage them to take as much they wanted, and other then the sound of utensils tapping against dishes nothing was said. There wasn't any need. The glances they threw his way when they thought wasn't looking amused him. He had been alive long enough to know when those around him wanted to ask him something. Still, it made him smile, they looked curious but unafraid. Which was a good sign.

 _''Human has told me that you are the one that healed the Great and Magnificent Blue and while I would have been fine. I must thank you for what you did, and for taking care of my human when I could not.''_ His voice was quieter, and he hadn't referred to himself by his real name, but the fact that Sans was still the same eased some of Asgore's stress. He hadn't known what to expect, but this was promising.  **''You are welcome my friend, it was nice getting to talk to her. I don't get visitors often except when my children stay with me. So it was a treat. She is very sweet. You should know she was very worried about you, and it was hard to get her to leave your side. I had to bribe her with pie.''** Sans beamed when Asgore praised the human. Yes, they were very close it seems. 

Asgore's words seemed to have embarrassed the human because her cheeks were soon flushed ever so softly. As she tucked her chin against her chest and began to push around the food on her plate. She murmured something under her breath, though he didn't quite catch, but it amused him. For a short while, silence surrounded them as they enjoyed their food. It was shortly after they finished though that the two finally seemed to work up the resolve to finally ask what had been plaguing them.  _''Do you know me?''_ ''Do you know Blue?'' It came out quickly and at the same time. He hadn't expected that question, he felt torn. Part of him amused at how they were acting, but at the same time he wanted to make sure they knew they were safe before he told them what he knew.

 **''How about we get some pie, and go discuss this in the den? There is much to discuss.''** There was no use in putting it off he concluded. He wasn't sure how they realized the connection between him and the small skeleton, but at least it would make it easier to broach the subject. After the food was put away, with help from Sans and the human and the put in the sink. Asgore got them each a slice of pie and something for them to drink. They followed after him and waited for him to sit before taking a seat on the couch sitting next to each other. Their gaze curious, but there was some wariness. It made him want to sigh, but after what they had went through before it wasn't surprising. 

 **''I would like to start off by introducing myself. I tend to forget to since it seems most of the people I meet know my name, but I am Asgore Dreamurr. I indeed know who you are my friend. Your name is Sans, and you are a very dear friend of mine. I have only known you since we came to the surface, but I knew about you from your brother, who used to tell me jokes through a door.''** So far so good, they both seem fine with what he was telling them. Though he noticed a slight stiffening of their shoulders at the mention that Sans had a brother. He gave them a moment to mull over the information before he began again.

He told Sans about his work as an ambassador for the monsters. Which caused the human to stiffen. Sans gave her a questioning look and she looked guilty as she admitted she had heard about a missing ambassador but hadn't thought it was Sans. His cheeks puffed out when she admitted she hadn't thought it was him because he wasn't what she pictured when she thought about an ambassador for monsters. Pointing towards Asgore showing that he was closer to what she imagined. It amused him immensely as she tried to sooth San's ego, by telling him that he was so amazing that she figured he was most likely in something like a royal guard or at least in training. Asgore could tell she didn't mean it, but before Sans could say anything Asgore admitted that before the barrier had fallen that Sans had indeed when a guard in training. 

The wide-eyed look on both their faces were vastly different. Her's was shock, and Sans's was excitement. He wanted to know more, and Asgore restated that during their time underground he hadn't actually gotten to meet Sans, but he told him some of the info he knew from Papyrus, Alphys and various others. One such story was about when Sans had decided one day he wanted to be in the royal guard, so he went to Alphys's house and knocked on the door. It was late at night and it was little wonder that when she opened the door she hadn't shut the door on him immediately. He told her what he wanted, and she promptly shut the door thinking he was messing with her. At least she listened to him first. The next day when she got up, she was surprised to see him still standing outside her house. He told her he wanted to be in the royal guard once more. Impressed by his dedication she decided to take him under her wing and train him.

The human laughed, the look on her face showing that she could see Sans doing that. Sans looked thoughtful. Asgore watched him for a moment longer before deciding to tell Sans about various people that he called friends. It wasn't until Asgore brought up Papyrus that the small skeleton seemed displeased. Sans asked what the male looked like, and after he was done telling them, he watched as San's eyes dimmed. He tried to paint Papyrus in a good light. Telling them about his pension for taking things easy, and telling jokes. He didn't like the way Sans grabbed the human's hand like he expected someone was gonna just appear and take her. It was sad, especially with how close the brothers had been, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

It was sometime later after Sans asked him to describe various people that Asgore decided to stop. Sans was becoming upset. There was disbelief in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was friends with the same monsters that he saw as his enemy. It might not be the best time to bring it up, but Asgore decided to tell him some news he knew would upset the small skeleton. 

 

**Mixed Pov**

 

 

 _''I am sorry for being rude, but there is no way I am going to allow any of them near us! Human told you what they did! I don't know if they changed or what, but no!''_ While he talked Blue stood and glared at Asgore. He thought the goat monster was safe, but what he was suggesting was dangerous. What would stop them from attacking his human? They would most likely have more people with them, and he felt better now, but what if next time he was too slow or..or... He felt his human squeeze his hand. He was still upset, but he calmed down slightly, as she looked up at him. She looked worried, and with a frustrated sigh, he sat back down in a huff. Though he shifted a glare back towards Asgore. When the goat monster opened his mouth to speak.  **''I don't know why they acted the way they did, I assume by this point they have told Toriel since she was tasked with calling them and meeting them in person, With everything you both have been through I understand your reserve, but you must also understand for several months we searched for you. Knowing there was a chance you might be dead or being held captive. You are very important to all of us for different reasons. Can you just throw away all of that?''** Blue wanted to argue but remained silent as the glare on his face was replaced by guilt. 

It was so easy for Blue to focus on what he knew now, but he had a past. Friends, family, and even had an important job. One that had many monsters that depended on him. Looking down he closed his eye sockets. He wasn't sure what to do. It was like what had happened earlier all over again. His soul and mind were at odds with each other. On one hand, he wanted to know who he had been and hopefully remember everything he had forgotten. On the other would his human stick by his side if she was in danger from the people that were supposed to be important to him? Feeling his hand be squeezed again he opened his eye sockets and glanced her way. 

You couldn't stand seeing Blue look so upset. Yes, you now knew his real name, but it just felt strange to call him that now since for the last while he had been Blue to you. He looked torn, you understood slightly why. He wanted to know who he was, but those people even scared you. Still, the thought of Blue being alone during all of this was scarier. ''Blue whatever you decide you already know I will stay with you. Remember I promised? Nothing has changed. So follow what your soul is telling you.'' Your words caused Blue's eye lights to shift into their star-like shapes, as he pulled you into a tight hug. Thanking you repeatedly, as your gaze shifted to Asgore, who was watching you both with a look on his face that you couldn't understand. 

 

**Papyrus's Pov**

 

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was Toriel being serious? He was half tempted to say bullshit, but the kid was looking up at him, they were smiling, but there was a warning glint to their gaze that kept him quiet. He still couldn't believe that Torial believed that bullshit story though. It sounded far-fetched as hell. There was no way it was true, but he had no proof to counter it. Alphys at least seemed to agree with him, but the others had various looks. Ranging from disbelief to acceptance  _''We should give the human a chance. I met her earlier and she didn't seem like a bad human to me. She was quite a dear, and Flara thought that she was nice. She wishes for her to visit again soon.''_ Papyrus felt disbelief fill him when Grillby spoke up in favor of the human. What the hell was wrong with everyone?! He couldn't help, but to bite down on the sucker in his mouth causing it to shatter under pressure. Had Grillby not been listening when he and Alphys told him what had happened? The fact that Sans had attacked them should point that she had done something to him, but to his great anger, he watched as the others present after hearing Grillby talk were now changing their opinions. 

''so what is the plan then? we're just gonna accept what the human said and make nice. do you honestly believe what the little...... human told you toriel?''  He asked trying to contain his anger, as Toriel gave him a sheepish look.  ** _'_** _'_ _I didn't speak with her.''_ Taking a deep breath Papyrus closed his eyes sockets, and only when he was certain he wouldn't say anything he might regret did he open them.  ''if you didn't talk to her, then who did?'' He waited for Toriel to speak, but there was a knock at the door. Curious glances shifted around the room, as everyone wondered who it might be. Chara was the first to stand up, and practically skipped to the door. Without pause, they opened it, and everyone's eyes widened at the sight before them.

 

_Until next time bye! <3_

 

 


	10. Time to Take a Break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Blue made his decision, and you aren't exactly super thrilled with it, but you are in this for the long hall. So now you two are gonna finally get to meet everyone. Hopefully everything will ok, and there won't be any problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With his human's encouragement, Blue is ready to meet all of his old new friends. He is gonna listen to his soul for now, but he is still nervous. He just hopes that he isn't choosing the wrong choice.

_Hello beauties and gentle beauties hope you are having a marvelous time! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Some parts I enjoyed way too much XD_

 

_The song they listen too is.[Jupiter Rising - Electropop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4qvTBdvITI)_

 

 

 

 

** Mixed Pov **

 

 _''Asgore sir I have made my decision and.''_ You felt Blue shift, so that he could look back at Asgore, but not let you go. His body practically straddling your lap. As you tried to see his face clearly with the change in his position. You could only really see the side of his face, but the look was serious, as his eye lights brightened. No not just brightened it was like they were on fire! Not meaning to you stiffen, your skin felt like it was tingling and much colder then it was before. As his magic washed over you. Even if you wanted to be scared of the sudden change, you couldn't bring yourself to be. A deep growl escaped Blue, and you felt yourself relax as the sound soothed you. This was Blue and he would never hurt you. His arms tightening ever so slightly from where he had placed them around you. Causing you to mimic his actions by tightening yours' in encouragement.  _''I wish to meet the others.......... But do not be mistaken if any of them act like they will bring harm towards my Human I will do everything in my power to protect her........ So it is best if you warn them because they will be in for a **Bad Time!**........ Otherwise the Great and Magnificent Blue is excited to meet my old, new friends!''_  The air had become colder, and you felt like you couldn't breath when Blue's eye lights suddenly disappeared. You didn't know they could do that, and with the change in his voice you couldn't help, but to shiver. The sound deep like it had been when those monster from before had been present. Though it dropped to basically a growl towards the end of his threat. As soon as it happened it was over, and Blue's tone was excited, as his star-shaped eye lights appeared. Blue you were learning could be terrifying when he wanted to be. 

Blue felt a mixer of satisfaction and guilt thrum through his soul at the sight of Asgore's eyes widening. Satisfaction cause the large monster seemed to see that he was serious, but guilt because he didn't like threatening the kind monster, but he needed Asgore to take him seriously. Turning to glance up at his human his grin widened as he felt excitement fill him. He was gonna maybe get his memories back, and his human was gonna stay by his side! He finished speaking and his excitement leaked into his words. His gaze took in her face, and he noted something seemed off.

Tilting his head slightly he noticed that she seemed pale, and she had a strange look on her face. Unsure what it meant, he leaned into her and nuzzled his skull against her neck. It seemed to pull her from whatever was causing her distress cause she released a breath, and pressed her lips against the top of his skull. Her soul seemed to relax and he felt his smile spread. 

Asgore never in his entire life thought he would be frightened of the smaller skeleton, but just for a brief moment, his soul felt fear. Something about those deep void like sockets staring at him, as if they could swallow his very soul made him shudder. Was it because of what Sans was? He wasn't sure, but Asgore would make sure to tell Toriel and the others about Sans threat. The Sans they had once known was a pacifist, but something had changed causing the small male to feel like he had to protect not only himself but his human from danger. 

He hated to admit it, but Asgore was happy when the male turned his attention to the human. It gave Asgore a moment to calm himself. Sans and the human were sharing a moment, but soon Sans was excitedly talking to the human. Wondering if maybe the others would like going to the park, or maybe doing something else fun. He was quickly rattling off different things they could all do, and the human while more reserved, she was making suggestions. A smile on her face, and fake excitement in her tone. She was only trying to please Sans, but it was clear she didn't believe that the monsters would be happy with her joining in any of the activities that Sans was interested in. Asgore felt a frown pull at the corners of his lips, as he wondered what had caused such a drastic change in the small skeleton. What would have made him act like he was, and while the human might be a part of it, he felt there was something far deeper. 

 

You bumped against Blue's shoulder as he sat beside you. He looked up at you curiously as he copied your action and bumped you back. So after nearly thirty minutes of you and Blue discussing, more like him rambling excitedly about all of the things he wanted to do with you and his old new friends. Asgore told you both about the meeting that the others were having. Asking if both of you would be interested in going. Blue seemed thoughtful for a time, before looking up at you curiously. You could see he wanted to go but would do whatever you wanted. He was such a sweetheart, and even if you weren't too keen on the idea. You had told him with a promise from Asgore that nothing would happen. That sure you wanted to meet his friends. So here you all were now making your way towards the house where everyone was suppose to be.

Asgore lived far outside of town, so had to drive part of the way, but the drive had been nice so far. Cause it seems just like Blue, he couldn't resist having music playing so he had the radio on. It should have been an awkward experience, but instead when different songs came on, Blue would begin singing before encouraging you to do the same. You were hesitant, but as one song came on, you noticed that the excited energy that was surrounding Blue infected you, and you both began to sing, and dance in the backseat of the large forest green minivan. Neither of you heard Asgore as he snickered under his breath at the antics of you two. Watching you from the rearview mirror. 

The last song to play had Blue pretending to play drums while you dramatically moved your hands, acting like you had a microphone. Towards the middle of the song, you leaned against him, your eyes closed as the words flowed from your lips. 

**Don't want to spend this night alone**  
**Cause your just what I need**  
**I'll lock your digits on my phone**  
**For as much as I tease**  
**I know this affection may be temporary but**  
**Night like behavior it is** **necessary**  
**Look for tonight yes we're doing it right**  
**But you got my number if you like what you like**

 

You didn't see the shimmer of a blush that colored Blue's cheeks, and he almost missed his cue, but quickly made up for it with his pretending to play the drums with more excitement. 

 

**Electropop hot**  
**Funk addiction when I can't stop**

**I may be your sweet spot**  
**Take me to your candy shop**

**Electropop hot**  
**Funk friction when it's getting hot**

**Feeling like it's getting hot**  
**Come on baby what you got**

**Electropop hot**  
**Funk addiction when I can't stop**

**I may be your sweet spot**  
**Take me to your candy shop**

**Electropop hot**  
**Funk friction when it's getting hot**

**I'm feeling like it's getting hot**  
**Come on baby what you got**

 

The song ended, and you were still leaning against Blue giggling, as you realized how stupid you had been acting. You wouldn't dare to open your eyes cause you knew without a doubt Asgore most likely was laughing at you. It was one thing when it was just Blue, he never judged you. You weren't sure why he didn't. He was an amazing dancer, had more rhythm in the tips of his pinkie phalanges then most people had in their entire body. And damn if he wasn't a good singer. He had a voice that could sound light and airy, but could also become a deep growl that sent shivers down your spine. He was so talented and you couldn't figure out why he would even want to deal with your none existent skills. You couldn't dance unless he was leading you. You doubted you had rhythm, and your singing was most likely like nails against a chalkboard.

 

Despite this he never criticized you and seemed so happy when you gave into what he wanted. You felt one of his arms shift to come around your shoulder. Tilting your head slightly, you opened your eyes to glance at him. He had a strange look in his eye lights, but you didn't get a chance to figure out what it meant to cause the vehicle came to stop. Pulling away from Blue, you moved to look out the window and were wide-eyed at the sight of the huge house that lay waiting for you all.

 

Asgore was speaking to a guard standing outside of a large imposing gate, some information was given, and after the guards made a call to someone, the gates began to open. You couldn't help, but to allow an awed 'Wow' to escape you. Never in your life had you been to a place like this. The property was most likely so large you couldn't even dream of ever being able to walk from one side of it to the other in one day. The grounds were perfectly trim, with trees and bushes cut into shapes of different animals, and you believe monsters since some of the shapes you couldn't recognize. There were neat gardens and even a large fountain with lights illuminating it. It was like something one might see overseas. It was at least twelve foot tall, Three tiered. The top tier was a scalloped bowl-like shape with water gushing from the top cascading down to the second tier that was a larger bowl of the same shape. The last tier the largest bowl with cherubs sitting around the edges looking like they were playing in the water. It was all so fancy looking!

 

The house itself took your breath away. It was like a mixture of a castle from a fairy tale and a mansion you might see in a place like Hollywood. It was so tall and wide, that you doubted you could guess how many rooms were in it. The house was made of a stone that made you think of white marble, and before you could take in any more details the car began to move, and Blue pulled on your shirt. Breaking your gaze you looked at him and noticed he seemed nervous. ''Hey there buddy you doing ok?'' You tried to speak as soft as possible not wanting to draw Asgore's attention, as Blue hesitated before shaking his head, but then stopped and nodded.  _''I am the Great and Magnificent Blue so of course, I am ok......... I just feel a bit nervous. What if something happens?''_ He was looking to you for comfort, and you felt your chest tightened. You wanted to assure him nothing would happen, but you couldn't because you weren't sure. All you knew of these people was what had happened earlier and the brief information that Asgore had given you on a few of them. 

 

Still you didn't like Blue being nervous, so you nudged his shoulder, and smirked at him. ''Well then we will deal with it together, and besides. You're amazing there isn't anything you can't do! If it comes down to it you can use that scary looking skull thing from before, and if that doesn't work I am certain you will think of something.'' The blush that covered his skull caused you to giggle. The smile on your lips spread as you realized that he no longer looked nervous. Once he got over his embarrassment of your words, his chest puffed out as he sat up straighter.  _''Well of course Human! I am the Great and Magnificent Blue after all! Just Leave it to Me!''_ Leaning forward you pressed your forehead against his. His eye lights were once more stars, and it eased any of the lasting nervousness you felt, as a soft smile appeared on your lips. 

 

Asgore was silent, for a good while, but soon he spoke telling you and Blue to get ready cause he was fixing to park. You both steeled yourselves. No longer nervous, but still feeling a bit on edge. The van stopped, and after everyone unbuckled they filed out. Asgore made sure to grab something from the back of the van, and soon joined you and Blue. You weren't sure what it was, but it looked like some sort of paperwork. You weren't sure if it had anything to do with Blue so you ignored it, and instead occupied yourself by grabbing his hand and squeezing it. Causing him to do the same. A quick smile from you both reassured that everything would be ok then you made your way towards the large imposing doors. Knowing that behind them waited the monsters from before, and possibly the rest of Blue's memories.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Just know I almost ended it there to be a jerk XP_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** Mixed Pov **

 

 

Silence filled the air, as everyone stared at the figures at the door. Chara was the one to break it as they squealed then practically tackled both figures with a hug. ''ASRIEL! FRISK!........... OH MK You are all here!'' Chara quickly detached themself from the two figures then quickly threw themself at the last person present. The three couldn't help, but to be amused by their younger siblings actions. Having expected it, but even still it was nice to know that they had missed them since they been gone.  _''The meeting ended earlier than expected so we thought we would surprise you. So we decided not to call ahead on the way back. Just know it took a lot of dog treats to bribe the dog squad into agreeing to stay quiet.''_ Asriel stated as he chuckled, and ruffled Chara's hair. Causing them to grin up at him.  **''Hope you didn't miss us too much.''**  Mk said as he bumped against Chara unable to hug them, but enjoying the feel of their arms around him. Chara stuck out their tongue as movement caught their attention. Seeing Frisk signing they turned their head in the direction of their silent sibling. ''Are you gonna let us in or not? Also are you guys having a party without us? Cause everyone is here.''  Frisk looked expectantly at Chara for answers, and the smile on their face fell. 

 

After letting the three in, they were told everything that had happened, and they were left speechless. They were, of course, happy about the fact Sans was back but didn't know how to act about everything else that they had learned. Frisk, of course, was suspicious wondering why they hadn't just gotten Sans and made the human go away. Mk was nervous, he felt like crying at some parts, and couldn't understand why they hadn't tried talking it out. Asriel was silent. Thinking it all over, a serious look on his face. When he finally spoke he pointed out that it was unfortunate what had happened, but until such a time that Sans had his memories back and could tell them what had happened to him. It would be best to watch the human but to treat her kindly. It would do no good to upset Sans for they risked the chance of upsetting him. In doing so they could lose their friend, and even when he got his memories back he might not come back willingly. Papyrus had mixed feelings about Frisk agreeing with him, but at Asriel's words he narrowed his eye sockets. He looked like he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut at the look on the almost adult monsters face. He was staring Papyrus down giving him a look that dared him to open his mouth and say something. 

 

During the tense stare off no one heard the knocking at the door. It wasn't until it opened, and there was the feel of a spike of magic that everyone seemed to realize there were newcomers. One of the staff had answered the door and allowed Asgore, followed by the human and Sans in. 

 

There were various reactions, but the most involved people saying 'Sans' In a shock almost unbelieving way. There he stood, standing in front of a human. His magic was thrumming threateningly and his eye lights were small. The human had her hands on his shoulder, and at one point leaned down to whisper something to him. No one could make out what it was, but Sans's magic pulled back, and he tilted his head slightly to the left taking in the sight of everyone. 

 

Chara was the first to recover cause, they instantly stepped forward with a smile on their face. Ignoring the looks from their siblings as they tried to keep Chara from getting closer. Sans tensed at Chara coming closer but didn't make any move to go until Chara did, to hold their hand out to him. ''Hello Sans! Hello, Sans's Friend! My name is Chara! We are so happy you could join us! Here let me introduce you to everyone ok?!'' They were so excited! They wanted to hug Sans but didn't think he would go for that, so instead, they waited for him to shake their hand, along with the human behind him. Sans hesitated, but he soon shook their hand, then the human reached over Sans and did the same.  _''Hello Human Chara you seem to know my other name, but I am the Great and Magnificent Blue, and it is a pleasure to meet you! Of course, we would like to meet my old new friends. Are you one of them?' This is my Human, and she is my very best friend! '_ Chara thought it was interesting that Sans was calling himself Blue, but it was fine. He seemed to relax, and so did the human. Chara smiled at them before waving to their dad. ''Hi Dad!''. He smiled at them but didn't move since it was obvious he didn't want to make Sans nervous or cause him to feel threatened. He did return their greeting though with a father smile on his muzzle.

 

''YEP! You are one of my best friends! All of your closet friends are here! Plus now we can meet your new friend and we can all get to know each other!'' Holding their hands out to the two, Chara waited until they each placed a hand in their grasp. Sans seemed to become excited, and any signs of danger were long gone as he and the human allowed the young teenager to lead them around introducing them to everyone present. 

 

You weren't sure what to expect when the door opened and a person you guess a worker allowed you all in, but the sight of people standing in a large room with a grand staircase and furniture that most likely would cost more then your house and all you own combined wasn't it. There were so many people! At least you weren't the only human cause there seemed to be two others. Still, there were a lot of monsters. Some familiar, and others not so much. Two actually looked like Asgore. Huh were they his family? You didn't get a chance to really look around cause, you spotted the tall skeleton from before and it seems like he was having a glaring contest with a goat monster.

 

You tensed, and weren't surprised at the feel of Blue's magic, he was on edge. Luckily it didn't last long because of a human-made their way towards Blue and you. They had a smile on their face, and were so precious looking! They were most likely a young teenager and were about the same height as Blue. They had shoulder length brown hair that seemed ruffled like someone had messed it up. Pale skin, that didn't seem unhealthy in the least. Their cheeks were stained a cute pink, but you didn't think they were blushing. It was like those rosy cheeked little dolls you sometimes saw at the stores. They had the brightest red eyes you had ever seen. Giving them a youthful innocent look. The smile on their lips seemed real, and the excitement you could see from them reminded you of Blue. They were wearing a green and yellow striped shirt, that mimicked the other human in the room who wore a blue and pink version. Though it was obvious that the other was older looking to be in their later teens, early adult.

 

It wasn't surprising when they admitted that Blue had been one of their best friends. The two would be adorable together! You couldn't find it in you to be wary of the precious teen, and Blue felt the same as he took their hand, and you did the same after him. Blue and Chara spoke, and their excitement seeming to feed off each other. Before you knew it the teen was leading you to the closest monster. 

 

The first monster you met looked like Asgore, but more feminine. ''This is my mom! Her name is Toriel. Mom this is Sans? Blue? and his friend!'' The teen made you giggle as they tried to decide which name to call Blue. For you though, You were curious about the relationship between the two large monsters. Cause Chara called Asgore dad, and now Toriel mom. Were they together? It wasn't any of your business, instead, you tried to not stare, but felt yourself failing. She wasn't as big as Asgore but was still bigger than you. Her pure white fur looked even softer then Asgore's and his was like touching a kitten or a bunny. So you felt the itch to touch her but held yourself back knowing it might be considered rude. The outfit she wore, seemed too informal for her. Like she should be wearing something more elegant, maybe even regal. Since she only wearing a simple pastel lavender short-sleeved dress. That went down to her calves. Leaving her feet in view, as she like Asgore didn't seem to wear shoes. She had horns like Asgore, but much shorter, and less sharp. Everything about her just seemed softer. Except for the look in her ruby red eyes. You didn't know what it meant, but it set you on edge.

 

Her eyes met yours, and you realized she had asked you something. Flushing you looked down, and Blue came to your rescue and introduced you to the female goat monster. Giving her your name, and telling her that you sometimes tended to space off. That it was best to not get too upset cause you weren't doing it to be rude. It just happened at times. She smiled and nodded saying she understood. Humans tended to do that. Especially when they were involved in things they didn't understand. The comment shouldn't have made your bristle, but it rubbed you wrong for some reason. Like she was being passive-aggressive. Like she had a problem with you. Yet the smile on her muzzle was sweet. Even though what she said set you on edge. Her tone was like a gentle brook it should have relaxed you, but didn't. Neither Blue nor Chara seemed to have noticed how her words affected you and began to pull you off to meet the next person. Though your eyes met the goat monster's eyes once more and saw something dark flash in their depths. 

 

The next person, well two people had one that you remember from before. The yellow dinosaur monster. She was sitting next to a fish like monster, that caught your attention. She like most of the monsters was taller than you. Her scaled skin was blue, but as she shifted, the lights caught her scales casting an iridescent shimmer. She was gorgeous. Not just because of her scales. She had a body that you knew most people would kill for, and hair that was so thick and silky looking. You felt that she should be a model at some big fashion show. On her head, her bright red hair was pulled into a ponytail, but the end of it still reached down to her waist, and it was the perfect shade to complement her scales. She had long chin length bangs that were loose and covered half of her face. Despite not having a nose to hold it up, she was wearing glasses. Her yellow eyes every so often would meet your gaze, before looking away quickly. You knew Chara was introducing everyone, but you were too busy observing her. The last thing you noted was her choice of wearing a lab coat, over a black shirt, and a part of blue leggings. A growl caught your attention and you flinched when the one known as Alphys glared at you. 

 

Blue heard the sound and released his own, as he stepped closer to you. Chara was the one that calmed things down. ''Hey Alphys, Undyne maybe they next time you have a day off we should have another anime night, and invite Sans and his friend huh? I bet they would love that new anime you showed me last week!'' Alphys was still glaring at you, but the one you assumed was named Undyne seemed excited by the suggestion.  _'' O oh th that wo would be.... fun!.... If.. if they are in.. interested that is, and Alphys do doesn't mind.''_ She was stuttering really bad, and her cheeks were turning a purplish color. Was she blushing? Even still the stuttering couldn't hide the bell-like quality of her voice. She was leaning into Alphys, and the yellow monster placed an arm around the other female and pulled her to her side in almost a possessive display. What was the story there? 

 

Alphys was still glaring at you, but she seemed to be calculating something, and she allowed what you guess was a grin to pull at her lips, but instead looked more like a grimace.  **''Sure why not, would give us a chance to...... get to know each other better.''** She didn't look like she wanted to say those words at all, but at least she stopped glaring at you, and Blue was beginning to relax. Chara began to give him a summary of the anime in question, and Undyne started stuttering about things like art style and voice acting. Blue seemed excited by the thought and started suggesting they should make it not just an anime night, but a slumber party too. Which Chara and even Undyne seemed interested in. Alphys looked like she would rather pull teeth, but Blue made a comment about being the best at making forts, and like a switch was thrown Alphys was all for the idea telling Blue that she would like to him try to make one better than her.

 

Before they could get too carried away Chara pulled you both away. This time she introduced you both to their siblings. They must of been adopted, cause each of the other three new people you met only one looked like Toriel and Asgore. The one introduced as Mk was, of course, taller then you, only the other human seemed shorter. He was bright yellow and looked like a dinosaur kind like Alphys, but had darker yellow spikes going from the top of his going down to his tail. He was wearing a red shirt with some band's name on it. With the sleeves sewed shut, and a pair of blue jeans. He had large eyes, with slit-like pupils and when he spoke he exposed sharp looking teeth. Still despite being slightly scary looking. He was a sweetie though, a bashful monster that when he talked to you told you 'thank you for helping Blue'. You hadn't expected that at all, and flushed deeply when Blue started telling the armless monster about some of the things you had done, that he considered 'amazing'. Mk beamed at you, and you felt that just like Chara it was impossible to wary of him. Especially with how his voice made you think of a sunny day in spring. The other two siblings though one for sure set you on edge and the other just seemed thoughtful, as he watched you.

 

The one that sat you on edge was the human, their face was blank, but you felt like they wanted you to disappear. They didn't say anything though, but Chara introduced them as Frisk and asked if you knew sign language. You admitted that no you didn't. That made them look thoughtful for only a moment before they grin and said they would teach you since Frisk couldn't talk, that way the both of you could be friends. Honestly, you doubted Frisk wanted anything to do with you, expect to make sure no one ever found your body. 

 

The last of the siblings, continued to watch you until Chara introduced him as Asriel. He was the one that looked like Asgore and Toriel. He wasn't as tall as them, but at least seven foot if not an inch or so taller. Where both of the other goat monsters were broadly built. He was on the slim side. He, unlike his parents, seemed to have amethyst purple eyes. He was observing you like you were him. Of the monsters, he was the first to hold a hand out to you. Blue was watching him closely but didn't say anything when you placed your hand in the other male's grasp. His hand wrapped around yours', and the texture was like touching a chinchilla, with how soft it was. His hand could easily crush yours with its size, but his hold was firm, but not tight.  _''It is a pleasure to meet you. I know this is all a bit overwhelming, but feel free to look to my siblings or myself for help. It will be nice to get to know you, as we all work to help Sans to get back his memories.''_ Was it a monster thing that they all had such beautiful voices? His voice was like silk, it was deep, but you could tell as he got older there was a good chance for it to deepen more. Nodding to Asriel you thanked him and said that you would keep his advice in mind. He like Mk was wearing some band's shirt that was black, and a pair of blue jeans. It must be a monster thing, but he like most of the monsters didn't seem to be wearing shoes. His horns were longer then Toriels, but nowhere the length of Asgore, all in all, you had to admit he was rather handsome. 

 

Once more Chara was pulling you away, though you couldn't help, to glance back at Asriel. His eyes met your's and you felt confident that he didn't mean you any harm unless you showed that you were a danger. The room became warmer pulled your attention away, and you couldn't help the squeak that escaped you at the sight of a familiar flame monster standing by an unknown female looking monster. Blue stopped instantly and looked at you with alarm. Before you could tell him nothing was wrong a chuckle escaped the flame monster, and you felt your cheeks flush brightly knowing he was amused by you acting like an idiot. 

 

Oh how interesting it seems the little human remembered him. He couldn't help but to smirk. He felt Muffet's eyes along with everyone else on him, but he was more interested in the reactions his presence seemed to have on the human. She tried to assure Sans that she was ok, that she had just was surprised by seeing him again so soon. Since she figured she wouldn't see him until the next time they went to his cafe. Sans didn't seem to believe her, but he calmed down. Stepping forward Grillby couldn't resist further messing with the human. Holding out a hand to her, she looked at him briefly with confusion. Figuring he would shake Sans's hand first. Just like before there wasn't any fear, as she placed her hand on his. Someone gasps, as he pulled on her hand lightly bringing her closer to him. 

 

He knew Sans was glaring, but he couldn't help, but to smirk more as he brought the human's hand up, and press his lips against her skin. She turned a lovely shade of crimson and he felt the shiver that ran through her body. As she stared at him with wide eyes, then instantly looked away when she saw the amusement on his face.  _'' It is a pleasure to see you again so soon dear. I do hope I will be seeing you more often now that you are friends with our good friend Sans.''_ Grillby all, but purred allowing the warmth of his breath to caress the skin of the back of her hand as he spoke. Not allowing her hand free yet. Seems Sans didn't like that, cause he was growling, and Grillby turned his attention to the smaller skeleton. Unashamed of his actions.  _''It is good to see you again my friend. When I saw you earlier with this little human I tried to get your attention, but before I could do so, it seems you were spirited away.''_ Sans narrowed his gaze, and Grillby knew when enough was enough, so with one last kiss against the human's hand, he allowed her to go free. Sans instantly pulled her away and pulled her to him. Hmm, interesting seems the small skeleton was actually very close to the human. This all was turning out to be far more interesting then he had guessed it would be.

 

Blue was seconds away from attacking Grillby. He didn't care if he was an old new friend or not. How dare he just pull on his human-like that! Especially when she didn't like it, and looked so uncomfortable! Opening his mouth he was about to tell the monster to let her go, but what the monster pulled next had Blue seeing crimson. He dared to kiss Blue's human! It was on the hand, but how dare he! Clenching his fist Blue felt his magic begin to crackle around his soul. Grinding his teeth, Blue began to growl loudly. The flame monster didn't seem to care, or maybe he was too stupid to understand what was fixing to happen, but if he didn't let Blue's human go soon Blue didn't think he could stop his magic from lashing out, as it was now the only reason he hadn't was because his human could be caught in the crossfires and might get hurt. Whoever this person was, they were extremely stupid Blue finally decided. Cause how could they not see that the human didn't like what he was doing, and he even had the nerve to look unashamed about it all! Like this was all some game!

 

When Grillby dared to kiss her hand again. Blue took a step forward, he felt the pull he had felt earlier, and he was more then willing to summon the skull like creature if the flame monster would disappear. The moment his human was free, Blue pulled her to him and stepped back. Baring his fangs at the flame monster who just seemed to watch him with amusement. Which didn't help Blue's current mood. The tall skeleton from before was suddenly standing next to the flame monster, with his hand on his shoulder. Blue could feel multiple other's magic begin to rise in response to his own. ''how about we all calm down, and take a break for a bit? bet people are getting thirsty so how about you go make everyone something to drink huh grillby?'' Blue continued to glare as he watched the two look at each other. It may have come out as a question, but even Blue knew that the other skeleton wasn't asking. It was a command. Grillby raised a brow, but nodded his head, before asking Toriel if she was fine with him using her kitchen. She said yes, and offered to help him with getting drinks for everyone after seeing who all wanted one.

 

Blue watched after Grillby until he disappeared around a corner. With Toriel and the female monster that had been by his side, only then did he noticed his human trying to talk to him. Looking up at her, he realized she was really pale looking, and instantly he felt bad. Realizing he had overacted. If she had wanted to get away from Grillby she would have done so. He needed to remember that just like how he hated for her to baby him, he shouldn't do the same to her. Still, he didn't like how the flame monster looked at her, and the way she looked when her cheeks flushed so cutely. Shaking his head he turned and hugged her tightly. Pressing his head against her chest as he murmured a soft sorry which she instantly told him that it wasn't needed. She instead was asking him if he was ok, and Blue hated knowing everyone was watching them. His skull flushed a bright cyan, as his human tried to calm him down. His savior would come surprisingly from Papyrus. ''so i need a smoke break, how about you two come with me to get some fresh air huh? you can get to know everyone later. plus i don't like to be outside after dark alone.'' Blue didn't trust the taller male, but his soul pulsed soothingly hearing him speak. Feeling like the male was making an excuse to help Blue. Was Asgore right, and the male really did care about him? If that was true, why had he looked so angry earlier? Why was he so scary in his dreams? Blue didn't like how his mind and soul were at odds and decided instead of instantly telling Papyrus no, he would listen to his soul. That was what his human wanted him to do right? He just hoped it wouldn't come back to haunt him later. 

 

Turning his head Blue glanced at Papyrus. It was hard to read the other male's intentions or emotions, but he wasn't glaring, and his words sounded calm. With a relaxed expression on his features and a slow drawl that seemed familiar. Turning his gaze up to his human, she looked down at him and shrugged her shoulders. It would be easier to get away from one monster if things went bad then a whole group. Finally, he glanced back at the other skeleton and nodded. Papyrus nodded back to him, then walked past the two, without a single glance. 

 

Blue pulled away from his human but didn't let her go as they followed after the taller skeleton. Missing the stare Papyrus was giving everyone forcing them to look away, so that when Blue glanced around no one was staring at him, making him feel a bit better. Maybe they hadn't noticed how he had acted? Sure he had felt other's magic rising up because of his, but it could have been those that were closer. Well if they hadn't noticed then he didn't need to be embarrassed. They would all think he was going to get some fresh air, cause fresh air was the best air. 

 

Pausing when he came to Asgore, Papyrus looked up at him, as the taller male stared down at him. Papyrus was doing his best to appear calm, but Asgore wasn't buying it and was giving Papyrus a warning look. That promised punishment if the skeletal male did anything to cause the human distress. Papyrus might have acted stupid earlier, but he could pretend to be fine around the stupid bitch now. Once his brother got his memories back, then the bitch would be kicked to the curb, and things could go back to the way there were. That or the bitch would be found out, and Papyrus was more than happy to show her how he felt about her given a chance. For now, though he had to play her games, and bide his time. Raising a brow at his friend, Papyrus watched as Asgore finally moved out of the way allowing Papyrus and the two following him by. Closing the door once they were outside shutting them off from the others. Only then did everyone was certain none of the three could hear them did they begin to react because what had just happened. 

 

 

 

_. Next chapter I will explain why Chara didn't step in, and we will see how the human felt about Blue's overreaction. Plus some more from Papyrus. Until next time bye! <3_

 


	11. Time to Party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus wasn't what you were expecting. He made you feel on edge, but he seems like a pretty relaxed guy, that enjoys smoking and puns. It is obvious that he loves his brother, you just wished you knew why he made you feel so nervous. Especially when you aren't sure if earlier he had been mean or not. You just can't imagine him acting that way, but....  
> Wait who are these people that just showed up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue listened to his soul and went with his brother. It wasn't so bad other than the other's nasty habit. He seems nice, and Blue even remembers something! Though he doesn't get to talk with the other for long before someone or someones decide to interrupt them. Who are these unknown monsters?

  _Hi hi here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I have been sick, and currently still am, but when I couldn't sleep I decided to work on the story as something to take my mind off things. So not sure when the next chapter will be out. I might be also going to my Grandma's for a bit cause she wants me to stay with her. It should be only for a day or so, but no promises. Anyhoo hope things are going well for you all!_

 

 

 

**Chara's Pov**

 

Chara couldn't help, but to smile widely, as they reintroduced Sans to all of his friends present. Chara would admit that they were worried something might happen, but so far it was going better than expected! At this rate, Sans would get his memories back and they all would make a new friend! San's new friend was interesting too! Not in a bad way, there was just something about her. It was clear she cared about Sans a great deal, but the way she moved, the way her eyes would seek his for comfort. Hinted it wasn't just Sans who needed the human. 

Chara had heard the story from their dad when he was talking to their mom. Admittedly Chara wished dad would have told the story instead of mom. Cause, while their mom didn't mean to, the story she had told was brief and didn't have the same emotional impact that dad's had. Maybe then the others wouldn't be so on guard with the poor girl. She was already torn, fearful that something might happen to Sans, but at the same time not wanting to deny him at a chance of his old life. Chara might have only known her for a short time, but they already liked her, and they were certain the others might come around.

If they would give her a chance that is, and if those shadows that danced in the human's eyes didn't cause her more problems. That was the only thing that caused their smile to fall slightly. They hoped they were wrong, but they knew those shadows all too well.....

Keeping a hand on the two Chara decided to show them to the remaining people present. So they pulled the two behind them, not being able to wait to introduce Grillby and Muffet. They just knew they would all get along! Especially with these two. There was a squeak, and Chara let go instantly worried that they had harmed the human. Glancing over at her, Chara was confused seeing the way her cheeks suddenly turned pink. Huh, what was that about? Oh yeah! San's friend already knew Grillby!

Excited Chara prepared to introduce Muffet, but then there was a hand on their right shoulder. Turning their gaze up, they watched as Papyrus wouldn't allow them to move any closer. Furrowing their brow they couldn't help, but to stare up at him curiously. What was he doing? Then they felt it, their soul froze when they felt the familiar pulse of Sans's magic. They flinched ever so slightly, and the taller skeleton obviously felt it, cause he squeezed their shoulder ever so slightly. 

They needed to calm everyone down! The problem was one moment they were near the problem, and the next thing they knew they were back by their siblings. Who instantly pulled them close, as Frisk and Asriel prepared to defend. No! They just needed to talk to Sans! He might not remember himself, but he was still the same skeleton they all knew and love, they just needed to give him a chance! They all needed to think clearly! Sure ok he was quieter, and he never threatened anyone of their friends in the past, but there had to be a way to reach him! 

As if their prayers had been answered Papyrus appeared next to Grillby. Though they didn't appreciate how he spoke to the flame elemental. Honestly, that was rather rude of him! Chara worried that Grillby might get upset, but then again it was rare that anyone ever told either of the skeleton brothers no. There was a very good reason for it, but still. There was no reason to add to the tension. 

They should step in, but they hated to admit it, the feel of Sans's magic scared them. Reminded them of a bad time in the past. There was no one to blame for it, but themself, but even still it did nothing to calm their soul. Didn't stop them from trembling, as they watched what happened next. Worried Sans might still attack. His magic began to pull back. As his friend was able to help calm his anger, but it was Papyrus that was able to get Sans to follow him. Suggesting that they go outside. Since he didn't like being out after dark on his own. Though why was he lying? He went outside on his own at night all the time. Aww, of course, Papyrus was looking out for his brother! They couldn't help, but to smile maybe Papyrus was understanding that Sans needed their love and support, and that extended to his human too. At least they could hope so, but it seems dad didn't agree. The look on his face was foreign and looked completely wrong on his normally gentle face. 

When the door shut, they counted to ten before suddenly several voices began to whisper either angerly, or worriedly. Frowning, they shifted and moved away from their siblings.  **''See! That was what we were telling you about! It is the human doing it! I don't know what she did, but now you have all seen it first hand! We need to separate them!''** Undyne placed her hands nervously on Alphys's left arm and softly squeezed.  _''Ma.... maybe... We... we should... I mean... that is to say... Maybe giv... give her a chance?''_ Undyne seemed to shrink in on herself as eyes shifted to her.  _''Ne.... never.... mind... ig... ignore me. Haha.. I um heh.....''_ Hiding behind her hair, Undyne whimpered softly obviously not wanting everyone's attention on her. Chara frown deepened as they looked towards Alphys, and Undyne, before looking towards their mom when she and the others walked back into the room with drinks. Even with Alphy 'whispering' It was clear that they had heard her.  _''It is rather alarming that he would call his magic over something as little as Grillby flirting with the human. It might be best if we....''_   _ **''No. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I will say this only once, and I hope everyone in this room hears me. If the human is harmed in any way. Physically, mentally, or any other way any of you can think of I will personally punish those involved. We have no right to judge her before we know if she committed a crime or not. To do so make us no better than those that had judged us and banished us all those years ago under that mountain. Don't forget if not for a human we would all still be trapped or worse. If we got free, there is a high chance the humans would have wiped us out if we had gone along with someone in this rooms plan.''**_  Chara watched as several monsters around them flinched at the sound of their dad's tone. It wasn't often he used it, but it was easy to see how once upon a time he had been the king of all monsters. Though they wished her would stop making jabs like that at their mom. 

Yes, what she did was horrible, but he could have easily been the one to do such a things. Everything could have been switched, and they knew he wouldn't be happy if the sins of his past were constantly brought up anytime anything bad happened. Even without looking at their mom they knew she was looking down ashamed. All of the recent progress might of easily just been for naught if they couldn't find a way to fix this situation! 

_''Dad is correct, as I have already said before. Until such a time she is found guilty. We should treat her as if she is innocent, and not let past experiences with humans cloud our judgment. Both races are equally able to be, despite what some of you may think, good or evil, and everything in between. You must all remember when it comes judging, how we feel really doesn't matter because the 'Judges' will be the one to decide what will happen with her. So it would be best if everyone worked their hardest to be calm, and think clearly.''_  Asriel's voice cut through the silence that followed after Asgore's words. Unease apparent on several faces. Chara couldn't help, but to beam a bright smile at their brother. He was always so calm and collected. He usually just seemed to know what to say!

Not that everyone agreed with what he said. Frisk rolled their eyes, before raising their hands.  _''Do you honestly believe the crap you and dad are spouting? Would you really go against 'family' for some unknown human? Honestly, this situation is gonna explode rather spectacularly. The human is dangerous as long as Sans is with her. He is basically her 'guard dog', doesn't matter what any of us do, but whatever I am not stepping in unless I have to. So I hope you and dad can live with yourselves if this all ends up blowing up in your faces.''_   The blank look on Frisk's face didn't change when Asriel turned to look at them, giving them a stare similar to one Asgore would give to someone he thought was in the wrong.  _''Unlike some, I don't hide behind my past mistakes and blame them on others. I own up to them. So be it, if things go south I will stand by my decisions.''_  The air between the two seemed to fill with electricity, but it disappeared quickly, when the handle of the door was jiggled, and the door was opened with far too much force. 

 

** _Your Pov_ **

 

Free at last from that room, filled with far too many people. You hated how your chest suddenly felt lighter like you could finally breathe again. You hated your weakness. Hated how you had felt so numb, as Blue acted like a beast. Instead of the loving skeleton that you knew. Thought you knew. Your body acted like you were on autopilot. Words came out of your mouth, and you had no clue what you were saying. If the look on Blue's face was any guess you were soothing him at least. 

The sight of his eye sockets staring up to look at you had forced whatever had frozen you to thaw. Wait, were you shaking? You weren't sure, but Blue needed you. He was hugging you so tightly. It was borderline painful. Was he the one shaking or was it both of you? Blue had spoken so softly, his words barely a murmur. Of course, you instantly told him it was ok. Even if you weren't sure you believed the words yourself. So you instead shifted his attention asking if he was ok. It was the wrong thing to ask it seems you had embarrassed him. Honestly, you were only making things worse.

Before you could laminate in your failure to calm Blue, the sound of the other skeletal male's voice registered in your mind. A quick glance and sure enough it was him. He was the one that Asgore called Papyrus. Huh? Was it a skeleton thing to be named after fonts? Why hadn't you noticed that earlier when Asgore had been talking to you and Blue? It would have been funny in any other situation, but at the moment. You didn't know if wanted to go anywhere with him. Even if his voice was a soothing rasp that seemed to have a slow drawl to it. That seemed non-threatening. Even if his entire posture seemed relaxed since he wasn't standing up straight. With him slouching he was still taller than you, but now he didn't look as scary. Come to think of it had he been scary before? 

Before you could think about it further Blue looked up at you silently asking what to do. You had no clue, but you were with him, so you shrugged leaving it up to him. Supposedly Papyrus was his brother, and you would never tell him to stay away from him, even if he made you feel on edge. Blue thought about it for a good while, then finally accepted Papyrus's offer. So you both followed after him. You couldn't help, but to notice that one moment everyone was watching you and Blue and suddenly they looked away. What was that about?

There was something going on. Because you would have to be blind not to see how Asgore and Blue's brother were staring each other down. When they were almost at the door, but Blue seemed lost in his head. Which you weren't sure was a good or bad thing at this moment. Maybe you should say something? No whatever was going on, it was already done, and you trusted that of anyone in the room if Asgore thought there was any real danger he would have spoken up. 

Still, as you passed him, you glanced up at him. His eyes for a moment seemed so closed off. Nothing like the warm look that was normally there. Like he was holding back something, but what could it be? He noticed you looking, and instantly the warm look appeared on his face. As he smiled at you. It was as gentle and warm as any of his other smiles he had given you, but his eyes seemed to be trying to tell you something and you didn't get a chance to figure it out because the door was soon shut behind you. 

Shifting your gaze from the door to what lay before you, you found it hard to appreciate the beauty. Earlier it had seemed like something from a fairy tale, but now honestly it seemed dangerous like at any moment something might jump out and attack. Before your thoughts could shift further into darkness, you noticed movement out the corner of your eye, and instantly looked at the cause. It was Papyrus leaning against one of the columns holding up the grand awning above all of you. He was taping something against one hand, and the other held a...... Was that really a pack of cigarettes? He had said he needed to smoke, but you hadn't grasped it fully at the time, and now you could only watch with barely veiled interest, as he flicked it slightly with confident movements that spoke of years of practice. 

When one of the little cancer sticks came up he brought it up to his mouth, and you felt his eyes meet yours as the corners of his mouth seemed to twitch with what you thought was amusement. Grasping the end gently between his teeth, he slides it out. Once free, he without looking away from you, put his pack away and grabbed a lighter. The bright little flame illuminated his face, giving it an almost ghastly look. Inhaling, the end of the cigarette ignited a bright cherry red, and you felt transfixed. Yes, you lived with a skeleton and knew they could eat and drink, but couldn't help, but to be curious if the smoke would escape past his ribs. 

The porch was cast in slight darkness at the flame suddenly being extinguished. For a moment, there was no smoke, then Papyrus pulled the cigarette away, and like a dragon, smoke billowed out. You felt your eyes had widened when he took another puff, and the smoke took on an almost orange tint. Instead of just flowing out, it came out in several small circles, and another puff and a smokey bone shape appeared. It passed in the center of each circle before all the shapes dissipated. How?! How the heck did he?! He winked at you, and you instantly looked away embarrassed you had been just staring at him like that. It was wrong, but even now you wanted to know how he was able to to do any of that. 

Just chalk it up to magic, and leave it at that, cause it made life easier.  _''Those things are bad for you! Honestly, why would you even touch such disgusting things! Blah! The Great and Magnificent Blue would never have a habit as gross as that! For one should always strive to be as healthy as possible!''_ Turning your attention to Blue you felt bad that for a short time you had forgotten about him, but the look on his face, the way his nasal cavity wrinkled with displeasure. The sight of his glowing tongue as he stuck it out, a look of disgust on his face was just too cute. 

Papyrus hearing what Blue said chuckled lowly, but it was a sad sound. Glancing at him, it was hard to figure out what he was thinking, as he turned his skull to stare up at nothing. Casting it in shadows. Blue opened his mouth to say something, then suddenly he was gripping your arms. His eye sockets wide. Confused you looked towards him instantly. He was shaking, and his eye lights were slightly unfocused.  _'' Human! I said that already!.''_ Not understanding, you watched as his grin widened before he looked towards Papyrus. He was looking back at him, looking like he wanted to say something, but Blue interrupted him.  _''Sorry bro, but I can't seem to kick the habit, after all of this time it would be like letting it all go up in 'smoke'.''_  The sight of Papyrus's eye sockets widening, as Blue spoke made you feel strange. There was such a hopeful, and longing look there that it was easy to push away everything that had happened earlier. At least for the time being.

 ''do you remember me, bro?'' The look on his face seemed to shatter when Blue shook his head no, but he seemed to pull himself back together rather quickly.  _''No, not exactly. I see images at times, or sometimes it is like watching scenes play out in front of me. I don't understand what some of them mean, but when I saw you fixing to speak I all of the sudden heard those words. Have we had this conversion before?.... No, it wasn't just a conversion I have caught you a lot of times smoking and got onto you. Haven't I?''_ Blue looked thoughtful. Like he was trying hard to grasp something but was just outside his reach. It was frustrating him, but the tension that had been plaguing him seemed to ease. 

Now that it was gone it was so strange that you hadn't noticed it before. His expression reminded you of before that day Blue had heard that song. Now that you thought about it, it was around that time, he had started to act slightly off. Should you bring it up? Blue hadn't said anything about it. Maybe it slipped his mind too. Later you might speak with him about it and see what he thought about it. 

''yep could never pull anything over you bro. you have always been rather 'sans'ational so i could never hope to pull the wool over your eyes.'' Blue for all of two seconds seemed pleased by what seemingly sounded like praising words from Papyrus. You caught on rather quickly and would have giggled if not for the feeling that he had directed that last part at you even though his gaze never left Blue, but all of the sudden, his eye lights disappeared, as he narrowed his eye sockets glaring at Papyrus. You had no time to react, not understand the sudden change or the cheshire grin that appeared on Papyrus's face.  _''Was that..... Did you just pun using my name...... That is it I don't want to remember who I am anymore! You are horrible! Come Human we are leaving!''_ Pulling away Blue grabbed your hand, and began to drag you. 

Briefly, you wondered if he was really as angry as he seemed, but seeing the twitching at the corners of his mouth you knew he was trying to hide his amusement.  _''aww, but bro i know you don't mean that, cause you are just 'fonting' it is ok, because i still love you, cause you will always be the best 'type' of bro.''_ You couldn't help it, a giggle escaped you, and suddenly Blue stopped and looked at you like you had just betrayed him. ''I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it, you just need to get with the 'times' Blue.'' Suddenly he threw up his hands and was glaring at both of you. While puffing out his cheeks. You don't know why it was so funny....... No you knew exactly why, he got like this at home, and seeing him acting in a way that was familiar was soothing.  _''I am done with both of you!''_ Blue began to stomp away, as you followed after him trying to calm your sudden giggling fit. 

''could be worse bro she could have made puns about insects. glad she didn't cause they bug me too.''  Blue stopped, and you saw his shoulders shaking. Uh oh! Pulling back, you weren't prepared to suddenly step back into something hard. Squeaking, you glanced up and saw Papyrus looking down at you. Flushing you pulled away from him quickly squeaking out a soft apology, not seeing the glare he sent your way. When you moved away from him. Since your attention shifted to Blue who was now turning around slowly.  _If you two don't stop. I don't know what will happen to both of you, but it will 'bee' really bad! Cause I can't stand when people 'milka' the situation for bad puns... Any more puns from either of you and it will be 'pragmatica' for you.''_ He gave a look that dared either of you to say anything, and you couldn't help, but to be amused. Though you tried to hide it. Wow an insect pun, and two font puns all in one go. That was so bad it was almost good.

Blue seemed rather pleased with himself. Opening his mouth to say something else, he suddenly twisted around. Curious about what had caught his attention, you were taken back to see a limousine driving up. While normally it wouldn't seem out of place in, well a place like this. It was...... different that is the nice way to explain it. It was glowing a bright baby blue or electric blue it was hard to tell and had neon lights flashing under it in a myriad of colors, and patterns. That made no sense until it got closer and you could hear the loud thumping of whatever music the person was listening to. On closer inspection, the limo wasn't painted, but it was like somehow someone had covered the entire limo with a tv screen, and the blue was shifting different shades of the lighter spectrum of blue. There was a groan behind you, and you heard Papyrus growl something under his breath, but didn't catch what he said. Should you be worried?

Blue was at your side faster then you could comprehend and he seemed to be just as confused as you were. The limo came to a stop, and the music suddenly shuts off. There were a few seconds of silence, then suddenly a door swung open, and a billow of smoke rolled out of the car. Making it impossible to see who or what was inside, except for an outline of two people after they stepped out. Bright lights illuminating their silhouette. You waited to feel Blue's magic, but so far he was waiting and watching. Out the corner of your eye, you watched as Papyrus stepped to stand on your left. He didn't seem pleased at all, but he was remaining calm so did he know whoever these people were? 

_**''Hello hello my dudes, and dudettes sorry for how late we are, but we are here now! So this party can finally get started! Cause it isn't a party until I show up.''**_ That voice sounded slightly familiar, but at the same time so strange, electronic sounding almost. The smoke began to disappear, and finally, the forms were revealed as two monsters? Robots? Robotic monsters? You honestly weren't sure, but you felt fairly certain you had heard that voice somewhere before just couldn't pinpoint where. The one that had spoken was a humanoid looking male, he had silverish white neck length hair, pushed down by a blue backward facing cap. His skin was a metallic silverish white. With lines you guessed was where pieces that made up his body had been put together. Around his neck was a pair of large blue headphones, and he wore, a you guessed it blue hoodie outlined in white. It was wide open exposing that fact he wasn't wearing a shirt, his chest.... chassis? Um whatever one might call it was surprise, surprise mainly blue, but it also had a design that looked like a turntable, or maybe it actually was one? Under it, was a glowing blue heart. That was a strange design to add. Then again most everything about this person was strange to you. It looked like he was wearing a pair of black shorts, and his exposed legs, just like his arms, and neck were a metallic silver, with more lines. It was like he was one big puzzle piece. On his feet were some, blue, silver, white and black colored sneakers. All in all, he looked like someone that would be a dj or at a rave. 

The person with him, that reminded you of Undyne with how shy looking he looked. Looked similar, except that he was mainly black, with accents of bright neon pink, and instead of a turntable on his chest, it was a heart-shaped clock? Gauge? You weren't sure honestly. His outfit was very cute. A soft pink jacket, with white trim, and a lovely black scarf wrapped around his neck, with some of it trailing behind his back. Like the other male, he had a glowing heart where his stomach would be. Though his color was pink in color. Was that a robot monster thing? His chin lengthed jet black hair was styled so that it covered the left side of his face. Where the first guy had a dj vibe to him, this guy was more feminine, especially with what looked like knee-high pink boots. 

Electric blue eyes captured your attention, and you felt like a deer in the headlights.  ** _''So Undyne gave me the rundown, my dudes, and while it sucks. It will be fine cause now that I am here our main skeleton is bound to remember everything quickly. I just don't understand how he could forget about me and my cousin. Like Sans my dude that is harsh. Sounds like whatever you had gotten up to wasn't exactly a party. Should_ _have_ _called me up if you wanted to party. You know Nastabot is always looking to drop the beat. Can't blame you for taking so long to get back to us though. That little fly hunny there could play nurse with me any day.''_**   He winked at you, and it felt like your mind was fried, did he actually?! What the actual hell was going on!? No one had ever given you more than a passing glance for most of your life, and now this was the second monster you swear was flirting with you. You tried to understand it, but nothing was computing if you were a computer all that anyone would see was an error screen. 

Nastabot strode forward suddenly and reached out to you, but Blue was standing in front of you blocking his path.  ** _''Whats the matter my dude? I was just gonna shake her hand nothing much. Poor thing is starstruck it is obvious she must know of me and is a big fan. Can't say I blame her.''_** Blue crossed his arms over his chest, as he continued to glare up at Nastabot not caring that he was a good bit shorter than him. Since he like most of the other monsters were taller than you.  _''She isn't 'starstruck' she is just in shock. Cause I doubt she has ever dealt with anyone as full of himself as you are!''_ There was silence, then Papyrus double over and began to laugh his nonexistent rear off.  ''he.....he .... he got you there.... you overgrown....tinker toy. even without his .....memories he has you pegged'' Papyrus had a nice laugh, it was the kind of laugh that made you want to join, but you weren't sure if that was a smart idea cause Nastabot and Blue were now glaring at each other. Still, you couldn't hide the twitching at the corners of your lips as you tried to keep a straight face.

_''Um-- Nasta, ---he didn't--- mean it--I think-- he um--- well he is ---just upset--- cause he forgot-- you is all.....''_ There was a soft electronic voice coming from behind Napstabot, and you remembered the other humanoid robotic figure. He was clearly uncomfortable and didn't want a fight to break out. Poor guy looked like he would disappear at any moment if only he could. Nastabot seemed to think about it, then a large grin appeared on his face, as he struck a pose, pointing towards you and Blue.  ** _''You are right my dear cousin. Poor guy. Don't worry my dude you will remember me soon and don't worry I forgive you, it must be so sad to forget someone like me, but like I said now that I am here your memories will be back before you know it!''_** So is it bad you were almost a hundred percent certain at one point these two had been friends, cause both Blue and Nastabot had a very um...... interesting point of view about themselves. Not that it was a bad thing, no it must be nice being so confident all the time. 

Poor Blue looked like he wanted to say something, but decided not to say it, as he just gave Nastabot a deadpanned look. Everything after that was a blur, and you weren't sure what exactly happened. One moment you were looking at Papyrus out the corner of your eye, while he wiped away something glowing orange that pooled at the corners of his eye sockets. He seemed way too happy with what had just happened. Then Nastabot started was once again talking about a party. Then he said something about having it to help bring back Blue's memories, and he ended up snagging Blue from you. While he and the others went to the house. Leaving you behind. Unsure and feeling exposed all of the sudden you followed after them. 

Wincing when the door slammed open, and Nastabot strolled in as if he owned the place proclaiming to everyone that the party could now start. He was an interesting person that was for sure. Not paying attention to where you were stepping you missed the bone that suddenly appeared. Your foot snagged it, and you lost your balance. Bracing for impact, you closed your eyes tightly.

The pain never came. Something grabbed your wrist, and instantly your eyes opened. The floor was so close! Before you could register what was going on, whatever had grabbed your wrist. Pulled you up, and with a twirl, you were pulled towards a person. 

Eyes wide, the first thing you noticed. Was two hands at the small of your back, one still holding your wrist and another on your shoulder. The hands were holding you steady, as it took you far too long to think properly. You could only stare up at your savior. Soft lavender skin was the first thing you noticed. The next was the dark nearly black purple hair, that was cut and styled in a very professional looking shoulder length bob. It framed the humanoid looking heart-shaped face, accenting five dark purple eyes that stared down at you. The person's lips pulled into a small smile exposing two long fangs, and somewhere in the back of your mind, you thought this monster made you think of a spider.

Without words it was clear they were wanting to know if you were ok, and silently you nodded, as their smile became reassuring. Slowly they began to pull their hands away and moved to step back only once they were sure you could stand on your own. You felt a strange warmth in your chest as you looked at the person, now able to see the rest of them more clearly. They were wearing a very crisp and clean white black buttoned blouse. With a long purple vest over it. A black bowtie was tied elegantly around their neck, and your earlier assumptions that they were a spider type of monster was correct. Cause they had six arms, and two legs. Each of the sleeves of the blouse was cuffed, held at the end with small little black spider cufflinks. She was wearing a pair of black formal pants, and nice leather shoes. If you had to describe her with one word it was professional. 

Reaching forward with one of her hands, you realized she wanted to shake your hand, and you couldn't help, but to smile at her as you placed yours' within hers'. You introduced yourself and thanked her for catching you, and she nodded her head, giving your hand a gentle squeeze.  _''Muffet, it is a pleasure to meet you.''_ Her voice was so soft, not like a whisper. It was hard to explain. It was like a breeze, that if you didn't pay attention to it, you might miss it. Yet at the same time, she had a way about her that demanded your full attention. Such a lovely voice for a monster you thought was rather beautiful. 

Hearing your name be called, you pulled your hand from hers'. She let you go easily, with that reassuring smile still on her lips. Gesturing for you to go, and if not for it being Blue calling you, you felt like you wanted to stay and talk to her longer. Maybe someday you might get your chance to. So you turned and suddenly Sans was there picking you up. Confused you yelped, before wrapping your arms around his neck tightly.  _''Human I have been looking for you! Did you not hear me calling you? Asgore wanted to know if we wanted to stay with him tonight, and Toriel has also offered us to stay with her. Actually, almost everyone has offered for us to stay with them during the time we are here. Plus Alphys has our stuff. So what do you think?''_ Ok, you get why he wanted to talk to you, but did he really have to pick you up!? Blushing, you wish you could ignore the few snickers around you.  _''What were you doing anyway? Are you ok? That monster wasn't hurting you was she?''_ Unsure what to say, you nibbled on your bottom lip. Before planning to tell him what happened. Though you got interrupted.  ''looks like she was 'falling' for muffet if you ask me.'' Had Papyrus seen your moment of clumsiness? You didn't like the grin on his face, it was like he knew something you didn't, and he wasn't about to tell you. ''You know me, I am really clumsy, and Muffet was there to catch me. She was just making sure I was ok, everything is fine Blue.'' He didn't respond to the pun from Papyrus, but there was something about his gaze, that made you feel like he felt the same way you did about the look on Papyrus's face. He also didn't like that fact you had almost been hurt, but he looked towards Muffet, and smiled at her.  _''The Great and Magnificent Blue owes you a great deal of gratitude! Thank you for helping my Human Miss Muffet! She, as you have seen, can be rather clumsy.''_ You might hit whoever is snickering at you if you ever figure out who they were, cause they were a little too amused at the moment.

'' If you don't want to go back to the inn, how about if it is ok let's stay with Asgore tonight? .........But um Blue if I can ask you something. Why are you holding me? I am ok honest.'' Blue seemed ok with your suggestion, but at your question, he narrowed his eye sockets and glared towards where Nastabot was standing smirking rather teasingly. You weren't sure what had happened while you were with Muffet, but you didn't miss the wink Nastabot sent your way making Blue grumble. He shifted you slightly and you held him tighter unsure what he was up to. Burying your face against his neck, you missed the smug look on his face as he stuck out his tongue out to Nastabot.  _''Do not worry about that Human! For I simply felt you looked tired and wished to allow you to rest. Because despite what **some** might think I also take care of you, and I am most definitely not a 'babybones'.'' _ Glancing up at him, you cocked your head slightly trying to see his face better. Ok, you really wanted to know what had 'rattled' Blue's bones so much for him to act as he was, but decided it didn't matter.

So instead you went along with it and rested your head on his shoulder. ''Of course, you do Blue. You are the best friend anyone could want. That is why you are so amazing, you seem to know what people need before they do.'' What you said caused Blue to puff up his chest, as several 'mwehs' escaped him. He looked entirely too pleased with himself. Though it looked like he was trying hard to control it, there was a soft blush lighting up his cheekbones, and it was as funny as it was cute.  

So for the remainder of your time with the monster Blue wouldn't put you down. It was embarrasing, and you weren't sure you liked some of the looks you recieved. Blue though seemed to be having a good time, and there was some protest at your decision for you both to stay with Asgore. Nastabot was the main one, but Papyrus brought up the fact that Blue actually had a room at their house. To stop any future problems. It was decided that for a day or so you both would stay with Asgore, then move on to another place. Until Blue either got his memories back, or plans were made. 

 

_Until next time bye! <3_


End file.
